


What You Don't Desire

by Blue_Night



Series: The Pegasus Alliance [12]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Backstory, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage with chains, Bottoming!Wraith, Cock Rings, Dominance, Dominant!Human, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift of Life, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Orders, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Sharing Life-Force, Spanking, Submission, Submissive!Wraith, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Patricius is the strong and powerful Commander of a large Hive. But, he has special needs and desires he has to hide from the others most of the time. To his luck, there is a strong and impressive human who is able to satisfy his needs and give him what he really wants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of Commander Patricius and his uncommon lover, the Runner Tordir.  
> My Wraith Commander are all very different with their own special needs, behavior and appearance. I want them to be different, because I do believe that not all Wraith look just the same or behave the same way like it was shown in the original series.  
> Apart from that, I really wanted to write a story where the human partner is the dominant partner and I was also asked to do this.  
> Those of you who read my story 'Paying The Debts' already know that I wrote about spanking before, but that was more the 'traditional' way with the Wraith as the domiant partner.  
> The language of this story is a little bit more rough than my stories normally are, because I want it to be as real and believeable as possible.  
> It was a challenge to write this and I really hope that you will like it! Please, give me feedback if you enjoyed this little fic!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, sorry for pushing although I knew that you had a hard time and thank you so much for your wonderful beta again!!  
> And also thank you for providing me with names for my characters whenever I need one.  
> The meaning of the name 'Tordir' is 'Forest'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Patricius is on his way to an unknown place to meet his lover, a ver uncommon human runner to spend some quality time with him. No one else knows about their secret relationship, because Patricius has special needs and only his master is able to satisfy them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never wrote something like this before, I hope you will like it, please, let me know!

The Dart flitted across the dark-blue sky, going deeper until it almost touched the ground, hidden by the trees and bushes craning their black shadows upwards and offering their branches and twigs as a cover for the Dart, which now landed on a small clearing, showing the piloting skills of the person inside the Dart.

After one moment, the engine stopped and the lights went out. After another minute, the hatch of Dart opened and the pilot climbed out. He stood still beside his Dart for a couple of minutes, searching for any sign that his arrival had been noticed by someone. When everything apart from the reassuring sounds of little animals and silently rustling leaves stayed quietly, the pilot let out a low, contented growl, closing the hatch again and shielding his Dart with the remote control. After one final look at his plane, he turned around, making his way through the dark wilderness with single minded determination, eager to reach his goal.

He had waited for more than three months, he had waited for so long, but now, he would finally get what he had been craving for and what he wanted and needed so badly.

The Wraith headed along a small overgrown path, melting with his surroundings so easily, being the ancient hunter he actually was, with instincts and skills no other creature living in Pegasus would ever develop. The darkness swallowed him like the hungry mouth of a giant monster and the clearing lay there, abandoned again, despite from the black Dart at the edge of it, waiting for his owner to come back to it, no matter when this time would come, with the silence and patience no living being would ever have.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Commander Patricius paced up and down, crossing the small room again and again, growling with impatience, annoyance and uncertainty.

 _He_ was late. What if _he_ wouldn't come to him as _he_ had promised?

Patricius was almost as old as his High Commander himself, not quite ten thousand years, but he had lived in the aftermath of the war with the Ancients, had grown up during the chaos that had followed this bloody war and always known what he wanted and what he had to do to get it.

But right now, he felt as unsure as he felt every single damn time, before _he_ finally came. Patricius had the suspicion that _he_ did it on purpose, to leave him tingling with insecurity and doubts, so he would agree to everything when _he_ eventually showed up.

Patricius balled his fists, trying to calm himself down. When he suddenly heard a silent sound coming from the entrance to this hidden place, he turned around, his black coat swinging around his long legs as he did so and his long white hair whirled around his face, falling into his eyes. Normally, he wore it like many Wraith did with two thick strands at each side tied back to hold it out of the way, but _he_ wanted him to wear it openly without any restraint and Patricius knew that he better obey his orders. He pushed his hair out of his face over his back and stared at the man standing in the doorway to the hiding place someone had built in one of the cellars underneath the ruins of an Ancient outpost long time ago.

The runner just stood there, watching him with an absolutely impassive face, filling the doorway completely, his legs spread and his arms crossed over his chest, dressed in his usual black leather trousers and his sleeveless black leather waistcoat with nothing underneath. His curly black hair was shorter than the last time, curling at the nape of his neck and at his forehead, but cut short on each side, barely covering his ears.

Patricius could see the shadow of his three-days-stubble on the sun-kissed cheeks and his prominent chin and he felt a shiver of anticipation rushing down his spine. This stubble would be scratching at his smooth skin, very soon, on places where no one else was allowed to leave their scratches as the runner certainly would do, very soon.

The human had almost as many tattoos as Wraith usually had, circling his upper arms, accentuating his broad chest and his strong-muscled abdomen, black ink adorning the tan skin with several white scars crossing each other all over his torso, telling the story of a person who had been a runner for more than fifteen years by now.

Patricius knew that there were scars on the runner's back, too, he knew them all, had caressed them many times, stroked each scar with rapt devotion like he had stroked and caressed each tattoo adorning his uncommon lover's skin and he dug his nails almost painfully in his sensitive palms to keep himself from reaching out for the signs of the human's career as one of the runners whom no one could defeat.

He wasn't allowed to touch him until his lover said so and Patricius wouldn't risk doing anything that might cause the runner to leave him instantly and without satisfying his needs, so he held his ground, staying where he stood on the other side of the room, waiting for the other male to make the first move. When the human continued to stand in the doorway, his dark eyes watching him without giving away anything of what he might think, the Wraith finally snarled: “You're late!” His trembling voice betrayed his tries to sound annoyed, his relief about the late, but final arrival of his lover clear to detect beneath his anger.

“No problem. I will leave if you're not in the mood any longer, Commander Patricius,” the runner answered, his smooth dark voice filled with mockery and the knowledge that his late arrival had changed nothing. It would never change anything. The human knew quite well that Patricius was under his spell that he could do whatever he wanted to do. He turned around as if he was about to leave and Patricius swallowed, audibly.

“No, please, don't leave, Tordir!” he hurried to cry out. Tordir didn't turn to him, but he stopped. He only turned his head to look at him. “Ask me nicely, Patricius,” he ordered, his voice as impassive as his face.

Patricius dropped down on his knees, his head lowered to the ground. “Please, Tordir, don't leave me. I'm sorry for annoying you. Please, I need you,” he whispered, hoping that he had said enough to make his lover stay.

He could feel his lover's eyes upon him, musing and he knew that Tordir had pursed his lips in his special way, but he didn't dare look up. After what felt like an eternity to him, Tordir turned to him again, entering the room. The runner came to him, laying his calloused fingers under his chin to lift it up. The grip was almost painful, but Patricius didn't flinch. He wanted it that way, he craved to be treated like this by his lover and the runner knew that, as well.

“If you ever dare saying something like that again, I will leave you!” he said in a low, dangerous voice and Patricius didn't dare breathe, staring up in the dark-brown eyes of his lover.

“I'm sorry, Tordir,” he murmured, lowering his eyes again.

“You better be, Patricius. You were a bad boy and you will call me 'Master' as a punishment until I allow you to use my name again, understood?”

Patricius only nodded his head and the grip on his chin tightened.

“I didn't hear your answer, Wraith!” the runner growled and Patricius hurried to say: “Understood, Master!”

Tordir had ordered him to call him 'Master' only a few times before, when he had been truly angry and Patricius swallowed again, knowing that he had to be careful, because otherwise, Tordir would punish him by leaving him unsatisfied.

He had punished him that way only once, right at the beginning of their strange 'relationship' if it actually could be called a relationship and Patricius had almost gone insane, halfway out of his mind for two very long months, craving for their next encounter so badly that it had caused him physical pain.

“Good. Now, undress!” Came the harsh order and the runner let go off his chin. Patricius stayed on his knees, shrugging out of his coat and undressing his clothes, although it was difficult to do this by kneeling on the floor. “You should show a little more elegance and exaltation, Wraith! Otherwise I could get the impression that you don't want me to stay...” his human lover remarked ironically and Patricius suppressed his frustrated growl only with effort, trying to undress as elegantly as he was able to in his position. Then, he was naked, kneeling before his still dressed lover, his flushed skin shivering in the cool air.

He had lit up several candles when he had come here and their flickering lights let his pale skin shine in a bluish color, accentuating his own tattoos even more. His long silvery hair fell over his back like a silky waterfall and he unconsciously bared his teeth as his nose and sensor slits picked up the strong smell of the human's arousal. Good, his master had been craving for this as much as he himself. He wouldn't leave him, aching to satisfy his own needs far too much to turn around and go away.

Tordir didn't waste time, opening his trousers and holding a thick strand of Patricius' long hair in a tight grip to pull his head near to his groin. “Suck my cock!” he ordered and Patricius obeyed happily, eager to fill his mouth with the thick and large manhood of his lover, the only being who was able to satisfy him, completely. He knew how to pleasure his runner, his Master with his mouth, had done so countless times and he was glad that Tordir allowed him to make up for his cheeky behavior with that. He relaxed his throat and swallowed as much of the impressive rock-hard cock as he was able to right at the beginning and Tordir groaned with pleasure, tightening his grip in his hair and thrusting his hips in a punishing rhythm into the willing mouth. Patricius licked and sucked, swirling his tongue around the weeping tip, milking more pre-come from the slit, listening to the hoarse moans and grunts proving his lover's pleasure so clearly to him.

He felt his master getting close and he licked over the slit and dipped the tip of his agile tongue into it, being able to do so although the hard length was buried deep in the soft cavern of his mouth and Tordir slammed his groin forward desperately, letting out a strangled cry of ecstasy. Patricius almost choked as hot and fast jets of the runner's salty release rushed down his throat again and again and he swallowed and swallowed, dizzy with the lack of air from not being able to breathe between his gulps.

His clawed hand reached out for his own needy cock, standing proudly in the air and twitching helplessly with the need to come, but before it reached its destiny, Tordir's hand shot forward, shoving his hand to the side. “You're not allowed to touch yourself, Wraith! You're not allowed to come before I order you to come, Wraith!” his master snarled, his voice still husky from his forceful orgasm and Patricius swallowed one last time, letting go of the spent manhood.

“Yes, my Master. I'm sorry, my Master,” he croaked out, relieved to hear that Tordir wouldn't leave him unsatisfied tonight, at least not if he was a good boy who did what Tordir ordered him to do. He had craved for this special night for so long so badly and he really wouldn't stand it if Tordir decided to punish him that way. He stared at the spent manhood in front of his face, still half hard and impressive in size and length, aching to feel it sheathed deep inside his longing core, until Tordir pulled at his hair and he had to look up to ease the pain. Tordir considered his face, the beautiful tendril enclosing his left eye, looking similar to the blue waves of an established wormhole, and his small, well-trimmed goatee, now rather tousled and glistening with drops of the human's come and when he was contented with what he saw, he pulled at Patricius' hair until the Wraith got up to his feet, groaning with the pain the pulling caused at his scalp.

Tordir wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close to his body, the leather of his clothing rubbing against his naked skin and claimed his lips in a hard and bruising kiss. Patricius clung to his shoulders, kissing him back with desperate longing and for one moment, Tordir kissed him tenderly and gently, showing him that he had missed him and longed for him, too.

But soon, the moment of tenderness and understanding was gone and Tordir pushed him away, shoving him to the bed on the other side of the room. “Kneel on the bed, face to the wall,” he simply ordered and Patricius obeyed without hesitation, his cock twitching with the thought of what would come next.

He climbed onto the mattress, kneeling on the bed, his legs spread wide, bracing his hands against the wall. Tordir came to him, tying his hands with the chains attached to the wall, making sure that Patricius wouldn't be able to remove them himself. Patricius breathed hard in anticipation, but when Tordir fastened something around his aching cock, he groaned, frustrated and desperately tugging at the chains holding him in place.

The runner chuckled very pleased, the soft and warm air of his breaths tickling his ear. “Remember – you're not allowed to come until I order you to do so, Wraith! This nice cock-ring will make sure that you won't have any problems with obeying my orders, my dear Patricius,” he stated, dryly and mockingly. “You were a bad guy, Patricius. Tell me what I shall do with you!”

Patricius tugged at the chains again. “I was a bad boy and I need to be punished, my Master!” he ground out, crazy with the need to come and the delicious pain of the cock-ring pressing his painful arousal in place. “I need to be punished by you, Master!”

“Indeed, Wraith, you will get punished!” Tordir moved away from him, the mattress shifting under his weight as he did so and Patricius could hear the sounds as the runner undid his heavy leather-belt from his trousers.

Patricius licked his lips, tasting the salty release of his human lover on it, trying to relax, but the first smack on his exposed ass made him flinch and a surprised groan escaped his lips. Tordir set up a fast and hard pace right from the beginning, smack after smack battering mercilessly his backside until it burned like fire and he bit his lip, drawing blood, groaning and grunting and dwelling in the delicious pain the spanking caused. He wanted this, he wanted this so badly. He had dreamed about his lover spanking him that way every single night during the last three months.

His mind felt light and dizzy and his whole body was aching, screaming for release; each smack on his burning ass bringing him closer to the edge without allowing him to come because of the ring keeping him from it and he knew that he would be begging soon, not caring about his reputation and composure. He needed this, he needed this more than he had ever needed anything else and his human lover knew that.

“Please, my Master, I need to come, please, let me come!” he begged, almost sobbing, but Tordir only laughed. Patricius could smell his new arousal, could hear it in the breathless laughter.

“You will come when I'm in the mood to let you come, Wraith. And right now, I'm in the mood to punish you by not letting you come!” he smacked him with his belt one last time and Patricius couldn't hold back his painful cries any longer, screaming loudly when the belt hit his burning ass once more.

Tordir tossed his belt aside and moved closer, untying the chains before he pushed against the Wraith's shoulder-blades until Patricius knelt before him like a dog, his hurting ass raised up in the air. Tordir took the bottle with the lube standing on the headboard of the bed and Patricius was deeply grateful that the runner wasn't in the mood to take him unprepared, although he probably wouldn't waste time with a careful preparation, only stretching him as much as absolutely necessary. He had been right, because Tordir pushed not only one finger deep inside his burning ass, but three, brushing over his sweet spot roughly and Patricius cried out once more, bracing his hands and knees desperately against the mattress, trying not to pull away from the harsh intrusion.

Tordir bent his head down to his ear. “I could mark you, Wraith, I could bite you and make sure that everyone in this galaxy will know that you are mine, Patricius,” he whispered hoarsely in his ear and Patricius flinched, trying to pull away from the mouth close to his vulnerable throat.

“No, please, don't do that!” he begged and Tordir laughed again, nibbling with his teeth at his sweaty skin.

“You can't keep me from doing it if I want to, Patricius and you actually don't want to keep me from doing it. You're mine and you know that. You're only afraid that someone could find out about your desires and that you will lose your reputation,” he stated, his fingers working him open with single-minded determination, biting playfully and Patricius moaned with the sensation, shivering helplessly under the double onslaught.

“Please, don't mark me, my Master,” he whispered again. “I will be a good boy and do whatever you want me to do, but, please, don't mark me!” Tordir licked over the skin, but then, he pulled away from his throat, nibbling at his earlobe instead.

“Since you have asked me nicely, I won't do it – this time. Maybe the next time, we meet, Patricius,” he murmured into his sensitive ear, dipping his tongue into it while pulling his fingers out. He lined himself up and pushed into Patricius with one deep thrust, sheathing his proud manhood to the hilt deep inside the willing, trembling body. Patricius groaned as Tordir brushed over his prostate, whimpering with the ache of his unfulfilled burning desire and Tordir finally took pity on him, unfastening the cock-ring from his painfully hard cock.

He began to thrust into him, pulling out until only the head of his cock was still inside him and pushing forward again, slowly and steadily, hitting his sweet spot with every move. Patricius threw his head back, crying, moaning and growling with every thrust deep inside his aching core. Tordir dug his nails into his hips, keeping him in place as he moved harder and faster, chasing his own release for a second time and Patricius shuddered with every hit against his sensitive nub, getting dangerously close to the edge.

“Remember – you're not allowed to come until you have my permission to come, Wraith!” the runner whispered into his ear, his voice raw with his own need and burning desire.

“Yes, my Master!” Patricius whimpered, desperately holding himself back, hoping that the runner would allow him to come very soon, not knowing if he could keep himself from coming any longer. “Please, my Master, please, I need to come, please, let me come!” he ground out through gritted teeth, his cock twitching, leaking with pre-come, painfully aroused. “It's hurting, please, my Master!”

Tordir slammed into him, hard, fast, mercilessly and now, he let go of Patricius' hip, wrapping his calloused hand around his engorged shaft and biting his ear.

“Now, Patricius, come for me – now!” he ordered, pumping his seed deep inside the Wraith's trembling body.

Patricius cried out, as he hit his own peak, instantly and his vision went white with the force of his orgasm. He spurted his musky release into the fingers holding him in their firm grip and he roared and screamed as his whole body shook and shuddered through the most intense climax he had ever had. When it finally was over, he dropped down on the mattress, his breathing ragged and hard, unable to support his weight any longer. He lay there, panting and gasping, knowing that he was vulnerable and defenseless right now, but he didn't care, drifting into a state of almost unconsciousness. The last thing he felt was a strong and warm body snuggling close to him and a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him, protectively and possessively.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

When he became aware of his surroundings again, he still lay there in the same position, nestled against the runner's warm body and Tordir was stroking his back with surprising tenderness. It didn't happen oftentimes that the other male showed him tenderness, but he seemed to sense that Patricius needed some tenderness right now and was obviously willing to give his Wraith-lover what he needed.

“Did you switch off the tracking device?” he murmured sleepily against the sweaty skin of the runner's shoulder and Tordir chuckled, amused, stroking the sensitive spots along his spine.

“It's a little bit too late to ask me this question, don't you think so, Commander?” he asked, ironically. “Of course, I switched it off, before I came to this planet,” he answered, shaking his head about this rather stupid question of his lover.

Patricius relaxed, reaching out with his feeding-hand to caress the fur on the human's broad chest, tracing the scars with his fingertips. He didn't need to look at them, he knew where the scars where placed on his lover's body.

“I want to say thank you that you didn't kill the three officers of Germanus' Hive,” Patricius said after a while, hesitantly, uncertain about the runner's reaction. Tordir shrugged his shoulders.

“You don't have to. In fact, I have an arrangement with Commander Germanus,” he admitted and Patricius felt the sharp sting of jealousy in his abdomen, because he hadn't known about any arrangement between his secret lover and one of the Commanders of their alliance.

“What arrangement?” he asked in a strangled voice. Tordir's hand stilled for a moment, before it continued stroking his back and the human turned his head to look at the Wraith in his arms.

“He sends me a message when some of his young officers need lessons in expanding their hunting skills and I let myself be hunted without killing them at the end,” he explained, shrugging his shoulders. “It's only business, no need to be pissed off. He doesn't know about our 'arrangement' and I won't tell him – or anyone else Patricius,” he replied and Patricius relaxed a little bit.

“You kill the others.” It was a statement, not a question.

Tordir shrugged his shoulders again. “Only if I have to. But, I would never kill a member of the alliance. Atlantis gave me the choice to live the life I want to live by changing the device in a way that I can switch it off if I want to and I do honor that neither Colonel Sheppard nor your High Commander forced me to change the way I want to live. Your kin hunts me and I hunt them. That's how I want to live. I kill the bad guys, but your brethren from the Second Alliance are safe. I could have killed you if I had wanted to – back then,” he added, his voice sounding mocking again.

“Yes, my Master,” Patricius murmured against his shoulder, remembering his first encounter with the runner who had become a skilled Wraith-hunter over the years. Everyone in Pegasus knew Tordir and his ability to stay alive, no matter how many Wraith were hunting him. Three years ago, before Atlantis had returned to Pegasus, Patricius had been one of Tordir's hunters and Tordir had trapped him and defeated him.

After their fight, Patricius had lain there, pinned to the ground, incredibly aroused by the fact that the human had been able to beat him and pin him down and Tordir had laughed and taken advantage of it, fucking him senseless until Patricius hadn't known who he was any longer.

Since then, they met every two or three months at hidden places, spending two or three days together, before Tordir returned to the life of a runner he had chosen, freely. Patricius never knew when or where they would meet again, it was always Tordir who sent him a short message with the time and the place where they would meet again and it was driving him insane sometimes. But this was their arrangement and he knew that he would lose his lover if he tried to change it.

Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay had met Tordir on one of their missions shortly after their return to Pegasus and the human scientist had been able to change the way the tracking device worked and now, Tordir could switch it on and off.

Tordir chuckled, pleased by the Wraith's obvious jealousy. “You're allowed to call me by my name again, Wraith,” he said and Patricius nestled against his master, happy that his master wasn't angry with him any longer. He had feared that Tordir would leave him after this first passionate encounter, but now he was sure that there would be more of what he needed, much more. His master was in a good mood again and would see to his needs like no one else in the whole galaxy was able to.

“Thank you, Tordir,” he said, gratefully, kissing and stroking the skin within his reach, eager to please his human lover and prove to him that he was the only one in this galaxy able to truly satisfy him, as well. He placed his feeding hand on the scared chest, and Tordir grunted in anticipation.

“If you do it right I'll allow you to come whenever you want to the next time, Wraith!” he encouraged him, his voice husky and aroused and Patricius' breath ragged with this promise.

“I will do my very best to please you, Tordir,” he hurried to say, tasting the name of his lover on his tongue. He 'bit' down and let his life-force float into the human's body in a soft and steady stream and Tordir moaned with the sensation, arching into the touch. After a while, Patricius reversed the process, eager to taste the tempting, delicious strength of his lover. He did so several times, taking and giving in a slow wave swapping forth and back and Tordir pulled his head down and kissed him hungrily and demandingly, their tongues exploring each other eagerly and with rapt devotion.

Patricius ended the sharing by filling Tordir with his own life-force, giving him a large dose, sensing the pleasure and ecstasy the runner felt as the Wraith's strength rushed into his body. He was freshly fed and could share his strength easily with his lover. He always made sure that he was freshly fed when they met. When he finally drew back, Tordir raised his feeding hand to his mouth, licking up the enzyme, caressing the sensitive feeding organ with his lips and his tongue, his stubble scratching over the smooth skin of his palm and Patricius groaned with new passion and need.

“On your back!” Tordir ordered breathlessly, and Patricius rolled on his back, his aroused manhood standing proudly in the air. Tordir raised his arms and tied his wrists again with the chains, then, he did the same with his ankles, tying them with the chains fastened to the end of the bed. Patricius lay there, his arms and legs spread wide and tied to the wall and the bed watching the runner take a soft garment out of the pocket of his trousers and he swallowed, hard. His lover covered his eyes with the blindfold and Patricius felt shivers of anticipation running down his spine.

The mattress shifted as the runner made himself comfortable between his spread legs, lowering his head to the Wraith's aching cock.

“You did very well, Patricius. As a reward, you have permission to come whenever it pleases you, this time,” he told him, licking up the drops of pre-come the sharing of their life-forces had already milked from him. Patricius moaned and arched his hips to get more of this wonderful sensation and Tordir chuckled, his mouth closed firmly around the proud maleness twitching happily as he licked over the slit again.

“Hm, you taste so good, Wraith!” Tordir purred, sucking his member deep in his throat and pushing his fingers deep inside him at the same time and Patricius cried out, loudly, tugging at the chains and throwing his head back in pleasure and need.

“I really love how you taste, so musky and so very Wraith,” he murmured, bobbing his head up and down along the engorged Wraith cock and Patricius soon was a panting and gasping mess, squirming and wriggling beneath the clever mouth pleasuring him so much. Tordir's fingers stroked his sweet spot in time to his sucks and Patricius tried his best to hold back and enjoy the sweet torture, but he knew that it was a helpless undertaking. Tordir had reached true mastery in giving him blow-jobs and stimulating him with his fingers and he found himself nearing his orgasm very fast, even faster by knowing that he was allowed to come whenever he wanted to without having to hold himself back until Tordir actually gave him the permission to come.

Tordir sensed his struggles and chuckled again. “You're so close, Wraith, I can feel it, I can smell it, everything inside you screams for release, you just have to let go!” he teased him and Patricius lost his battle by hearing the smug words, instantly. He screamed out his pleasure and ecstasy, pumping his seed deep down the willing throat and Tordir had no problems with choking, swallowing the evidence of his satisfaction until Patricius had nothing more to give, falling back onto the mattress, trying to catch his breath.

Tordir sat up and took the panting Wraith trapped underneath his strong body and tied to the bed with one violent snap of his hips, slamming his aroused cock into the trembling body of his sated Wraith lover. He placed his hands on each side of Patricius' head on the mattress and changed the angle of his thrusts until he hit the Wraith's prostate with every rolling move of his hips, moving back and forth without mercy.

Patricius whimpered, the new stimulation of his oversensitive secret core almost too much to bear. “You will come a third time for me, Patricius! Do you hear me?” Tordir commanded, nearing his own climax with every thrust.

“Yes, my Master, I will!” he ground out, instinctively acknowledging the runner as his master and Tordir growled, contentedly, slamming hard and fast into him and the feeling of the rock-hard cock brushing his sweet spot again and again and the knowledge of how much the human runner desired him finally was more than he could take. When Tordir started to come, filling him with his hot and wet semen, he followed him over the edge, reaching the absolute height of ecstasy and satisfaction for the third time within a few hours.

“You're mine, Wraith, only mine!” he heard the sated voice of his lover purring close to his ear, the stubble brushing over his smooth skin, before surprisingly soft lips claimed his mouth in a tender and gentle kiss. Tordir removed the blindfold from his eyes and Patricius blinked, sleepily. “Yes, Tordir, I'm yours, only yours. Did I pleasure you, my Master?” he asked, drowsily.

“Indeed, you did very well tonight, Wraith. Now, go to sleep, Patricius. You gave me a large dose and you need to rest a little bit, before I take you again. I want you to be well-rested when we do this again. I'm not done with you yet,” the runner commanded and Patricius obeyed, falling asleep as Tordir had ordered him to, a slight smile of happiness and satisfaction tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Night had fallen over the planet again and the clearing lay there in complete darkness, because the moon was covered by thick and heavy clouds, announcing rain and a storm within the next few hours. Suddenly, the leaves of a large bush began to rustle and the branches of the bush snapped back into their former position, as a dark shadow entered the clearing, rushing to the shielded Dart waiting patiently for his owner to come back to it. For a short moment, the moon peeked out of its covers, shining on silver hair, but then, the pale light vanished into the layers of dark clouds and all went black again.

The Wraith headed to his Dart, crossing the clearing fast, pressing his remote control before he reached his plane. The almost invisible gloom of the shield faded and the hatch of the Dart opened with a silent snarl. Patricius climbed inside his plane and the hatch closed behind him, immediately.

The Commander paused for one moment, listening to the sounds of the forest and the night, before he started the engine of his Dart. It came to life, eager to obey his Commander's orders and Patricius huffed a small wistful sigh.  
Now, he would turn back to his life, being the Commander of a large Hive and its crew, suppressing his needs and desires, hiding them deep inside his mind and his heart, until he would get another message from his uncommon lover, his master – his mate.

Of course, they hadn't mated officially, but for Patricius, the human runner was his mate the one and only being able to fulfill him. He didn't know if Tordir returned his feelings or if he was the only one for him, as well, but maybe, his dreams would come true some day and they could be together for good. But, it was not the right time now, and Patricius pushed back his longing and his wistful thoughts to the back of his mind and let his Dart leave the ground and fly into the sky.

Just before he reached space, he reached out with his telepathic senses and there it was, the soft touch of the runner's mind, standing on the clearing watching his Dart leave until it was out of sight and whispering goodbye to him.

Patricius smiled. It would take a while until they would see each other again, but they would be together again, he was sure about that.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricius has left the planet and his master Tordir stands on the clearing, watching him leave, remembering their first encounter and how it all had started...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to write more about Commander Patricius, the boy of his master, the runner Tordir, and I was especially asked to write about their first encounter. I mused about making a new one-shot, but then, I decided that it would be the perfect second chapter.
> 
> Those of you, who know my other stories might be surprised about the rather rough speech, I normally avoid to use the words 'fuck' or 'ass', but I don't think that using 'sweet' words would describe their special relationship in an appropriate way, especially during their first encounter and I always try to write my stories in the right way.
> 
> Special thanks to my wonderful beta Dulinneth again!
> 
> Enjoy reading about their first encounter and please, let me know if you like it and if you want to read more about them!

Tordir watched the Dart leave the planet, spiraling itself into the dark sky until it was only a small, almost invisible spot like one of the blinking stars hidden beneath the dark clouds. Soon, it would reach outer space and fly through the Gate in orbit over the planet.

He huffed a wistful sigh, now that his lover wouldn't be able to hear it, knowing that he would miss his boy badly until they would see each other again. He whispered a soft goodbye to his Wraith and then just stood there at the edge of the clearing in the darkness, inhaling deeply the clear and delicious air, heavy with the wetness of the nearing storm, remembering their first encounter three years ago:

 

_Three years ago, somewhere in Pegasus:_

 

_The runner threw himself through the blue waves of the bubbling wormhole, hitting the dusty ground on the other side of the Gate on a new planet. He rolled to the side and jumped to his feet, knowing that his hunters weren't far behind him and would surely come through the Gate to go after him, as well._

_He bent his torso and ran in a zigzag course across the wide place with the old Ancient ruins and in the direction of the thickly wooded mountains craning their hunchbacked peaks in the pale blue sky, knowing that he would find better cover in the forests with their large trees, wild bushes and unknown caves. He heard some noise behind his back, but he didn't turn around, just ran as fast as he could, knowing exactly where he wanted to go._

_Tordir had been on this planet before and he always tried to come here again to get rid of his hunters. He couldn't stay on this planet for too long, because the special radiation emanating from the hot blue sun shining on this world that reached through the thin ozone-layer surrounding the planet made that impossible, but he could stay here for two or three days before he would be in danger of becoming sick and that was more than enough time to defeat his hunters. The radiation also kept the Wraith hunting him from finding him with the tracking device, because the transmitter and the receiver didn't work on this planet due to the radiation. That's why he had come here._

_The Wraith had to rely on their hunting skills and instincts to find him and after more than ten years of being a runner and having defeated countless hunters he had the same skills and instincts, so the hunt was always a fair game with the same chances on both sides on this planet, except for the numbers of both parties. Tordir was the lonesome runner and usually there were at least five Wraith that followed him to this planet. But that was nothing that concerned Tordir as much as it would have concerned other people. Tordir was perfectly fine being on his own and he was more than capable of defeating five Wraith. He didn’t necessarily kill them. Most of the times he tried to trap them and leave the planet before they could free themselves again, they could take a larger amount of the radiation than he himself and if they were clever enough to liberate themselves, then they would survive._

_Tordir reached the edge of the forest unharmed, although there were several shots from Wraith-stunners sent after him and when he turned his head to have a short look back, there were only two Wraith who had managed to go through the wormhole this time. Good, two Wraith would be easy to defeat._

_He headed along the tree line, disappearing into the dark shadows of the wild untamed forest, knowing that he had to be clever, because the Wraith could run faster and longer than humans even if they were as well-trained as he was. Tordir smiled, grimly. He had been a runner for more than ten years now and he was determined to live as a runner for the next ten years, too. He wasn't easy to defeat, he would prove that to the arrogant hunters following him, who thought they would have a chance to capture him. The runner ran at a steady pace, using the trees and bushes as a cover, letting himself be swallowed by the wilderness, leaving his hunters far behind._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

_The first Wraith had been easy to trap. It was a young one, not experienced and skilled enough yet to be a real threat or a worthy, evenly matched adversary._

_The first day, Tordir had made his way upon one of the smaller mountains, hiding there and using a naturally big hole, probably the entrance to a secret large cave, as a trap. He had covered it with branches and leaves and when the younger one had climbed the hill, seeing him, he had lost all his common sense and stumbled into the hole as he had tried to attack him._

_Of course, the other Wraith wasn't that easy to catch, Tordir had suspected that right from the beginning after he had seen him. The other one had to be a Commander, judging by the tattoo enclosing his left eye, his appearance and behavior. An experienced and old Commander. This Wraith knew quite well that Tordir would have to leave the planet within the next two days again and simply had stayed near the Gate, because there was no other way to get away from this place._

_The Commander was lurking somewhere in the shadows of the Ancient ruins, waiting for his prey to come to him. At least, Tordir had won some time to recover from the hunt by this. He had_ _stayed on another hill, knowing that the young Wraith would need days to find his way out of the large cavern after his injuries from the fall and the crash had healed._

_He had eaten some roots and fruits he had known from former visits to this planet and he had slept and was now on his way back to the Gate. He had two large sticks, made out of branches and he knew that the unknown Commander would take up the challenge and fight with him this way instead of using his stunner._

_He sneaked closer to the ruins, sniffing several times to inhale the smell of his surroundings. His sense of smell was almost as sensitive as the Wraith's sense and after another deep breath, he knew instantly where the Wraith was hiding himself._

_He flitted along the ruins of a former large building, silently, looking around the corner of the last remaining wall. There he was, behind the next ruin, waiting for him. The Wraith had seemed to be focused on something Tordir couldn't see from his position, but after a few seconds, the Wraith bared his teeth, hissing in disappointment when he realized that the sounds he had listened to had come from three small animals and not from his prey._

_Tordir bared his teeth in a smug grin, too, watching the Wraith – his prey – for a while. He had to admit that the Wraith was a very beautiful and handsome male. He was of slender shape and his movements showed a natural grace and elegance he only rarely had seen, even among Wraith who normally were blessed with grace and elegance. His wonderful long and thick silvery mane fell over his back down to his waist, only two strands at each side were tied back to keep the magnificent mane out of the Wraith's face and Tordir balled his fists, because suddenly he felt the strong urge to bury his hands into the smooth and fragrant silky 'waterfall'. The Commander's features were masculine, but also delicate and regular and the tattoo, an ornate tendril that looked like the blue waves of the event horizon of a wormhole, and the well-trimmed small goatee made them even more beautiful. The well-known black coat accentuated the body very nicely, but Tordir wished he could see the Wraith without this heavy garment to see the play of the muscles underneath it better._

_Tordir straightened and pushed these sudden and disturbing thoughts aside. He took his sticks, focusing of the forthcoming fight._

_“I'm here!” he yelled and the Wraith turned around in one elegant move, his hair whirling around his face._

_For a few minutes, they just stared at each other and the runner felt an odd connection between them. He had never felt something similar with any of his other hunters, but this one was different from the others. There was something in those golden cat's eyes, a strange emotion and something akin to yearning and loneliness that drew him in and he knew that he would do all he could to let this special Wraith live if the strange Commander would give him the chance to do that._

_The Wraith tossed his weapon to the side, taking his own sticks, slowly stepping closer. His movements were fluent and it looked as if he was gliding over the ice with some skates and Tordir realized that this warrior would be hard to defeat. He griped his sticks firmly and circled the Wraith coming nearer, his teeth bared in an angry hiss._

_Then, everything went fast as the Wraith all of a sudden jumped him, crying out loud his hunter-cry, their sticks clattering against each other as the whirling body crushed him. Tordir let out his war-cry and bent his torso, turning around on his heels and jumping to the side in one single fluent move._

_The fight had begun._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Tordir stared in the Wraith's golden eyes, pinning his attacker firmly to the ground, his breathing much heavier as it normally was after he had defeated his hunter._

_The Commander lay underneath him, completely still, staring up at him, his eyes wide in shock and surprise. Tordir was sure that the Wraith was freshly fed and certainly could have shaken_ _him off if he had tried to, but something had paralyzed him and it couldn't be just his knee pressing dangerously into the Wraith's groin and the knife held against his throat._

_The fight had lasted more than twenty minutes and the runner had appreciated to having an adversary that was actually worth the fight and he hadn't been sure if he would be able to win the fight, until a small hidden hole in the ground had changed the Commander's fortune. He had stumbled back and Tordir had taken advantage of that, immediately and shoved him to the ground, throwing himself over him, his knee pressed in his groin and the knife almost flying in his hand within the blink of an eye held against the vulnerable throat._

_Tordir inhaled deeply the musky scent of the Wraith and his own eyes widened in surprise when he realized the reason for the Wraith's behavior. Now, he also noticed that his knee was pressed against something very hard and thick, something that had gotten harder and thicker within the last minute. The Commander's breathing was raged and heavy and the pupils were dilated with arousal, shame and embarrassment._

_“Ah, Commander, you find it arousing to be shoved in the dirt, lying pinned to the ground underneath me with my knee on your thick, fat cock and my knife at your throat, how nice!” Tordir ridiculed his enemy with mockery dripping from his dark voice. “Tell me what I should do with you, Wraith? Shall I cut your throat and kill you or shall I turn you on your stomach and fuck you senseless?” The Wraith swallowed audibly and the knife cut into his smooth skin by this move of the neck, leaving a small scratch that filled instantly with blood that dropped out of the slit to the ground. Tordir's eyes followed the drops which were soaked from the dust, coloring it dark-red._  
 _Tordir looked at the handsome face beneath him again and pursed his lips. “You didn't answer my question, Wraith! Tell me what I shall do with you!” he commanded, hoarsely, his own body reacting forcefully to the strong smell of arousal perfuming the dry and hot air and to the feeling of the proud manhood twitching underneath his knee._

_The unknown Commander licked over his dry lips. “Fuck me,” he finally whispered, writhing underneath the runner's body in both, shame and desperate desire._

_Tordir pressed his knee harder against the rock-hard shaft. “I didn't hear you properly, Commander! Tell me what you want me to do to you!”_

_The Commander licked his lips again. “I want you to turn me on my stomach and fuck me senseless,” he repeated, a little bit louder, his voice strangled with lust, need, pain and shame._

_“Good choice. It would be a shame to kill such a nice and handsome boy like you already are. Say that you will be my good boy, doing whatever I order you to do, Wraith!” Tordir demanded and the Wraith drew in a shaky breath._

_“I will be a good boy and do what you order me to do,” he murmured, and Tordir could tell that he was almost crazy with need and desire, the scent of his arousal becoming stronger with every minute that passed. He moved to the side, his knife still held dangerously close to the vulnerable throat. The scratch had healed, quickly, proving to Tordir that he had been right with his suspicion that the Wraith was freshly fed. But, the Commander wouldn't survive a deep cut in his throat and the Wraith, of course, knew that, as well._

_“Undress!” he simply ordered and the Commander obeyed, undressing his clothes with shaky hands and trembling fingers. When he wriggled out of his trousers and the garment Wraith seemed to use as their underwear, his thick and aroused manhood sprang out of its prison, the engorged greyish head glistening with the wetness Tordir's knee had milked from it. For a brief moment, Tordir just admired the warrior's astonishing beauty, the defined muscles and the smooth pale skin with the ornate tattoos similar to the one enclosing his eye. When he noticed the small, smug grin tugging at the corner of the Wraith's lips who had seen his admiration, he narrowed his eyes quickly moving his knife from the wraith’s throat to the throbbing member standing in the air, grazing it gently with the blade over the heated hard flesh underneath the smooth skin – all soft velvet and hot steel. He let the cold steel of his knife glide over the Wraith's erection again and more milky wetness dropped out of the slit._

_The golden eyes widened in real fear and new desire and the Wraith swallowed again. “I will be a good boy,” he rasped, aroused even more by the threatening caresses._

_“Good. That's what I wanted to hear. Now, turn around!” Tordir managed to say through gritted teeth, his own cock pressing against his trousers, painfully. He opened the fastenings of his pants, freeing his aching manhood, eager to sheathe it in the tempting tight heat of the trembling body lying in the dirt, the perfect ass raised in the air._

_He smacked the Wraith on one cheek, enjoying the gasp and grunt he heard in return. He smacked him again, setting a fast and harsh pace, dwelling in the noises each slap caused on the smooth skin and the groans and hoarse cries he was able to draw from the ancient Commander._

_“You were a bad, bad boy! You need to be punished!” he growled and the Wraith nodded his head, vigorously._

_“Yes, I need to be punished. I was a bad boy, but I will be a good boy, I promise you!” he gasped out. Tordir laughed, breathlessly, aroused and very pleased._

_“Yes, you will be a good boy. You will take my big cock in your ass and do what I tell you to do, Wraith, understood?”_

_One last violent slap slammed down on each cheek, both rather hot and much darker than the rest of the skin now. His hand was hot and hurt a little bit, but it had been worth it. He parted the trembling cheeks, but then he hesitated for one moment. Of course, Wraith were much harder to injure than humans, but Tordir was sure that a male Wraith would need at last a little bit of preparation, as well and he wanted the Commander's hoarse moans of ecstasy, not his cries of pain._

_When he did nothing, the Wraith groaned, moving his hips in an inviting way, whispering uncertainly: “What are you waiting for? I will be a good boy, I'll do what you tell me to do, but please, take me now – Master,” he whimpered, pleadingly._

_A strong surge of power and desire rushed through Tordir's whole body, making him even harder and more aroused as he heard the strange Commander acknowledging him as his master. Tordir grunted, contentedly and spit on his finger, burying it deep into the waiting body and the Commander desperately pushed his hips up to feel it deeper. Soon, Tordir was able to add more fingers, stretching the other male impatiently and hastily._

_His own cock was aching with need, throbbing heavily, pre-come dripping out of the slit that would make it easier for him to fuck the Wraith without lube. He grabbed the Wraith’s hips, lifting his backside up and pushed into him, sheathing his aching member into the welcoming hot tightness enclosing him in such a delicious way that he had to stop for a moment to regain at least a little bit of his self-control again. He didn't want it to be over too soon, not before the ancient warrior had gotten his fill, as well. He deserved to be satisfied because of the great fight and because he had been a good boy. The Wraith's walls clenched around him, fighting instinctively against the rather harsh intrusion and Tordir waited patiently, until the Commander relaxed._

_Then, he began to move, bracing one hand against the small of his strong-muscled back, just where the ridged spine lay before his eyes in all of its splendor, snaking the other hand around his waist until he could wrap it around the rock-hard length. The Commander shivered beneath him, silent moans escaping his lips, muffled by the dirt and the grass his face was pressed into. Tordir changed his angle to make sure he would hit the sweet spot deep inside the Wraith's secret core with every thrust and moved his hand to the Wraith's flank to lift his torso up and support him a little bit. The alien male gratefully turned his head to the side so he could breathe easier._

_The wet cock in his sweaty fingers twitched helplessly with the need to come and Tordir moved back and forth in a frantic rhythm, slamming into the trapped body and shoving the Wraith to the very edge of sweet oblivion without mercy. He knew that he was hard and rough and that he would have hurt the other male if it had been a human, but he was sure that the Commander could take it, that he even wanted to be fucked as hard as possible, that he desired to be taken this way, hard and rough, that he wanted to be slapped and punished. This Wraith has lived for millenia, he surely was the Commander of a large and powerful Hive, but he wanted, he needed to be the boy of another strong male – of him, a runner who had reached true mastery in staying alive and who hunted his hunters himself, to defeat and beat them._

_Another wave of desire and want washed over him and a strong surge of possessiveness rushed through his body. He wanted to be the master of this Commander, he wanted the beautiful Wraith to be his personal boy. He had had partners who had submitted to him before, gladly and eagerly, but he had never had a Wraith, he hadn't even known that he could feel such strong desire for a Wraith._

_He moved faster, chasing his own release from the sweet torture and the Wraith groaned and gasped with the sensation of the thick human's cock stretching him wide with every thrust and brushing mercilessly over his sensitive nub again and again. Tordir stroked the weeping member throbbing in his hand in time to his thrusts sensing that the Commander shaking with need and lust was close to the point of no return. He thought briefly about denying him his release, but he wanted him to come under his spell and that wouldn't happen when he didn't let him come and so he increased the pressure and the speed of his strokes and was rewarded instantly by a single hoarse cry of lust and ecstasy. The Wraith beneath him went rigid and arched his hips, shuddering vigorously through his incredible climax, spurting his semen all over his fingers and the dusty ground underneath him._

_Tordir caressed him until the Wraith cock was completely spent, then he let go of the abused member, digging his nails into the strong hips and began to bring himself to the brink of ecstasy, slamming hard and fast into him, literally fucking the ancient Commander into the dusty ground. The Commander whimpered and groaned, his soft cheek pressed into the dirt again, the former silvery mane covered with the dust and the dirt, as well._

_Tordir hit his own peak with such force that he almost blacked out, suppressing his own scream of ecstasy only with effort. He filled the shaking and trembling male with his hot release, marking him in the only way a human could mark another being. Then he stilled, his own spent cock still buried deep inside the limp body, enjoying for a short moment the soft waves of the afterglow rolling through his body._

_After a while, he pulled out, watching his seed pour out of the puckered hole and the Wraith flopped to the ground, curling himself into a small ball._

_Tordir got up to his feet and closed the fastenings of his trousers. He would clean himself later on another planet. He knew where he would go, a place where he could stay until his hunters had caught the signal of his transmitter with their devices again._

_“You better dress again, Wraith,” he remarked. “I'm sure that it won't be long until your underling gets here. I don't think that you want him to see you like this.”_

_The Commander looked up at him, his eyes wary and tired. “You let me live?” he asked, his voice as exhausted as the expression on his face._

_Tordir knelt down again, taking the chin with the now very tousled goatee in his hand. “You are my boy, Wraith. You did well today. You're mine now, don't you dare ever forget that, understood?”_

_The Wraith nodded his head slowly. “Understood, Master,” he replied, his voice raw, but filled with new hope. “Will we see each other again, my Master?” he dared to ask with trembling lips. Tordir bent his head to kiss the Wraith on his mouth, gifting him with a short moment of tenderness._

_“Yes, boy, I will see you again. I will find you and contact you, but if you ever dare to contact me, I will punish you.” The Wraith nodded again._

_“I will be a good boy and wait for your call, I promise.” he hurried to assure his master._

_Tordir smiled, contentedly. “Now, get up and make yourself presentable again, boy. Don't come after me!” Tordir got up again, heading to the dialing console and dialed the new address without looking back. The Gate made its rounds and the wormhole established with its usual loud hiss. Tordir jogged to the Gate, but right before he stepped through the blue waves, he turned around one last time._

_His boy, the ancient and proud Wraith Commander stood where he had left him, dressed again, his coat dusty and with his white hair falling in an untamed, tousled mane over his back, the handsome features filled with longing and wistfulness, a shy smile ghosting around his lips. Tordir smiled at him, raising his hand for a last goodbye and stepped through the wormhole, leaving his boy behind._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Presence, on the dark planet:_

 

Tordir sighed again, dwelling in the memory of their so special first encounter. It had been hard for them to meet during their first months because of the transmitter in his body and they always had had to meet on this rather unpleasant planet, because they couldn't risk being caught by some other Wraith. Tordir didn't want to risk any damage to Patricius' reputation and standing, he was his master and he cared about his boy's well-being and felt responsible for keeping Patricius' secret. Patricius was his boy, but he also was the respectable, strong and brave Commander of a large Hive and Tordir had always known that and respected the ancient Wraith as such.

To their luck, Rodney McKay had been able to change his transmitter in a way that he was able to switch it on and off and now, they could meet at places like this wonderful planet and enjoy their precious time together without fear and trepidation that hostile Wraith would come to hunt him during their pleasurable hours.

He shot one last glance in the dark and cloudy sky before he turned around, heading to their hiding place again. He would stay there for one more day, before one of his trading partners would come to pick him up. He wouldn't risk anything that could endanger Patricius' position. He was rather sure that Patricius' desires wouldn't be a problem in the Second Alliance, but there were other Wraith outside and it was not the right time now to come out of the closet and mate officially, even though he sometimes wished it was.

Tordir smiled, walking through the thick forest back to their shelter. They would see each other again and maybe then, it would be the right time to leave his mark on his boy.


	3. Real Good Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven months after their last encounter, Tordir has a training fight with Todd and a very interesting talk while drinking whisky with him after that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly making my way back to my beloved Wraith and my Pegasus Alliance, and I wanted to write about Patricius and Tordir again for a rather long time. This chapter was meant to be a short prologue before Patricius' and Tordir's next encounter during the Midsummer celebration taking place in chapter 4 of 'Wraith Christmas', but it turned out to be an entire chapter itself. It is always a pleasure to write Todd, and this chapter was no exception from the rule. I hope that you will like it, I would be grateful for your kudos and comments. The next chapter will be all about Patricius being Tordir's good boy again. :-)

The tall and impressive Wraith threw his sticks to the side, honoring the human he had fought with with a brief but sincere bow for the good fight.

The runner with the dark curls and the intense dark eyes was more careful with his own sticks, keeping them in his hand until the ancient being had sat down on one of the tree trunks edging their provisional arena, patting invitingly the dry wood beside him for the human to join him there.

“Have a seat, Tordir, I would like to finally taste the 'good stuff' my chosen consort smuggles into your bag each time you visit Atlantis myself. Colonel Sheppard might think himself safe and believe that I don't know about your secret bargain, but I can assure you that the bottles haven't found their way into your rucksack unnoticed by me. Not to mention the talk between Colonel Mitchell and Commander Germanus about this alcoholic drink I happened to overhear after Germanus' last fight with you.” The ten-thousand years old Wraith Commander with the odd name Todd looked expectantly at the runner, not the least affected by the fact that he had to crane his neck because Tordir was still standing and also pretty tall for a human of the Pegasus Galaxy.

The runner barked a dry laugh and sat down beside the High Commander of the Second Alliance, carefully laying his sticks onto the sandy ground before the trunk and grabbing his bag to pull the bottle in question out of it. “There is no better way of celebrating a good fight than with a proper drink, is it, High Commander?” he said, his words more a statement than a real question. He handed the bottle to the Wraith who opened the top with deft fingers, sniffing curiously at the strong alcohol. “Especially when it is something good like this one seems to be,” Todd gave back, taking a cautious but yet rather large sip.

Tordir watched the Wraith as he pursed his grayish lips, keeping the whisky in his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing the golden liquid down. The runner kept his expression impassive as he waited for Todd's reaction, having made the experience that even Wraith normally started to cough the first time they tried this special drink. The tall Wraith with the always tousled silver-white mane raised one hairless eye-ridge, his yellow-green cat's eyes regarding the bottle before traveling back to Tordir's face with a thoughtful look. “I trust you to be careful with that, Tordir,” he drawled, and Tordir allowed himself a brief, amused smirk. “I am, believe me, High Commander. I'm sharing this with only few people – those that I know will be able to digest it without any problems. Most of them are Wraith of your Alliance anyway.”

The black-haired runner had already suspected that Todd's sudden wish to 'celebrate' their training hunt with the whisky his human consort Colonel John Sheppard, the military leader of Atlantis, provided him with had a deeper meaning, and he found his suspicion to be proved right with Todd's next question.

“I know that you shared it with Germanus the last time you met him for a training hunt, which was surely a good thing and helped him to see things clearer when he was heartbroken because of both their stupidity, Richard Woolsey's and Germanus'. I'm glad that they were able to sort them out, and I must admit that I am still amazed how well they work together. Raven has yet to tell me whether or not he enjoys a proper drink with you after your training hunts and fights, but knowing his consort Cameron Mitchell, I would suspect that he does. What about Commander Patricius? I couldn't help but notice that it has been a rather long time since your last – encounter. I remember you and my oldest sub-commander having met on a regular basis before you stopped that a couple of months ago. What happened? Did he not approve your drinking habits?” The Wraith's voice sounded far too casual and innocent for the experienced runner to buy his feigned ignorance, and Tordir could hear the lurking undertone the smart alien male didn't even bother to really hide from him.

The black-haired human stared back at the most powerful Wraith in the entire Pegasus Galaxy, unsure what kind of answer he could come up with that would not arouse any more suspicions. The memories of his last 'encounter' with Patricius came back into his mind with all force, an encounter that had had nothing to do with training hunts or fights. Todd was right, almost seven months had passed since then, while they had normally met every two or three months, spending two or three days and nights together at secret places then.

Tordir had always been the one sending a note to the proud commander where and when they would meet again, and he had actually thought that their furtive meetings went unnoticed by Todd and the other commanders of the Second Alliance. He was sure that Patricius had never mentioned to anyone where he spent these days and with whom, and he inwardly slapped himself now for his stupidity. Todd always seemed to know what was going on in 'his' galaxy, the giant agglomeration of stars and planets shrinking to the size of a small village when it came to news and gossip. Of course the High Commander of the most powerful alliance knew what his subordinates did when they were not on board their Hives to see to their duties, he really should have thought of that when Patricius had eventually joined it with his Hive.

“Commander Patricius is very reserved when it comes to human food and drinks, he is certainly no one I would merely think of asking to drink whisky coming from Earth with me,” Tordir finally said, hoping that the ten-thousand years old male would be content with that. Todd of course wasn't, baring his teeth to what could probably considered the Wraith counterpart to a human grin.”So the alcohol wasn't what deterred my _old friend_ away?” he wanted to know, emphasizing the words 'old' and 'friend' ever so slightly.

“Why do you think that Commander Patricius was deterred away by anything?” Tordir growled to hide his embarrassment, taking the bottle to gulp some of the strong and musky whisky down.

“Seven months are a very long time, Tordir. I find it important that my underlings, especially the commanders of our Hives, practice on a regular basis, and you are simply the best for that. You didn't really think that it would slip my attention that one of them suddenly stopped _training_ with you?” Another strange and somehow dangerous undertone had joined the sly one, and the runner had a hard time with not shifting his weight uncomfortably, even more because Todd had emphasized the word 'training' in a rather ambiguous way this time.

He returned the attentive gaze the Wraith gifted him with, the golden cat's eyes narrowing with appraisal. Tordir had never been a coward, and he let himself be hunted by Wraith for more than fifteen years by now, not only by the Wraith of the Second Alliance who never tried to kill him, but also by hostile Wraith whose only striving was to defeat and kill him.

But, Tordir had to admit that he had acted more than cowardly when it came to Commander Patricius. Not because he feared that the handsome Commander and after Todd oldest Wraith of the alliance would defeat or kill him, but because of all the unspoken and suppressed feelings between them. Their special relationship had started as some kind of commercial bargain, Tordir giving the proud Wraith what he needed without his underlings and friendly Hives to ever know about his submissive nature, while he himself got what he wanted and craved for in return: another brave and powerful warrior submitting willingly to him.

It hadn't stayed only business for long, though, both of them enmeshing themselves deeper and deeper in their relationship until Tordir had realized that he had actually fallen in love with Patricius – a Wraith who had once hunted him and tried to take his life, but who had then become his devoted boy after their fight for life or death.

Tordir still remembered vividly the moment he had stood on the edge of the dark and silent clearing, watching Patricius' Dart becoming smaller and smaller until it was out of the sight, and his overwhelming longing to mark the beautiful ancient warrior as his beloved boy for everyone visible to see and take him as his chosen consort taking him by surprise. The runner had threatened to leave his claim upon the Wraith's vulnerable throat each time they had been together without actually ever really meaning it, it had simply been some kind of game between them. Tordir challenging the strong Wraith and threatening to mark him as his boy and Patricius acknowledging him as his master and begging him to not do it, even though he could have overpowered the human male to keep him from doing so easily.

But the last time had been different. Tordir had found himself staring at the pulsing spot under the creamy, greenish-white skin, craving to make their relationship official and become the loving and caring mate of this astonishing and wild being that surrendered freely and eagerly to him every time they were together.

The realization that he, Tordir the proud and free runner, was deeply and hopelessly in love for the first time in his life had scared him like nothing else had ever scared him before, and he had acted like only cowards acted and avoided to meet Commander Patricius ever since then, resorting to excuses, even though he knew how cruel and unfair it was to let his boy down just like that. Patricius had never tried to deceive or betray him, had always waited for Tordir as his master to call for him again, trusting his human master's words that he would take good care of him and his hidden desires. His boy must be deeply hurt and desperate by now, asking himself what he had done wrong and why his adored master didn't want him any longer all of a sudden. Which wasn't the truth, of course, because Tordir longed as desperately for Patricius as the other male most likely longed for him, but he had pushed his disturbing feelings in the farthest corner of his mind and just gone on with his life as a runner, a choice the Wraith Commander hadn't had, at all.

Tordir took another sip from the whisky, hoping that he could swallow down his self-loathe as easily as the alcohol, and he straightened his shoulders, knowing that he owed Todd an answer. “It is complicated,” he started, pulling a disbelieving snort from the ancient being. “Oh yes, it seems so. Care to enlighten me further?” The impressive High Commander didn't look angry, more concerned. “I am not mistaken if I guess that it wasn't my commander refusing to meet you again, am I?”

Tordir sighed. “Yes, you are not mistaken, High Commander. Patricius and I - our arrangement – it is not the usual one.”

“Todd.” The ancient warrior reached out for the bottle, and Tordir handed it back to him without objection. He watched the white-haired creature drinking, and the relief he felt about finally having to face his feelings and his reservations didn't surprise him as much as he would have thought.

Todd put the bottle down. “I know about the true nature of your arrangement, Tordir, have always known about it.”

Tordir unconsciously balled his hands to keep himself from drinking again. Getting drunk wouldn't help matters, only make things worse. “You did?”

The Wraith nodded his head. “Yes. You must know that Patricius and I have known us for a very long time. He is not quite as old as I am, but almost. We have even lived on the same Hive for three centuries six thousand years ago. Wraith don't talk about their love lives or their most private needs with each other, but living so close together inevitably leads to learning a lot about your fellows, especially when you belong to a telepathic species. Yes, we hadn't seen each other for a very long time before he joined the Alliance, but most of our kind have a photographic memory, at least the scientists and the high ranking officers. We hardly ever forget what we have seen, heard or learned. Patricius has always been very careful and never really dared to live his life the way he would have needed to be fulfilled, and I was glad when I realized that he had finally found in you what he had always longed for.” Todd paused, regarding Tordir again with this thoughtful expression, and the human runner was grateful that he didn't belong to those who blushed easily. Their talk was more than awkward, and before he became aware of what he was doing, he opened his mouth and snapped: “This is really none of your business, _Todd_!”

The damn Wraith chuckled. “I feel as uncomfortable about this talk as you're doing, my friend, believe me. I might be the High Commander of the Second Alliance, the one in command, but the other commanders have joined our alliance freely, and I respect their privacy and have never felt the need to interfere in their love lives so far, I can assure you that much. But as you have put it so correctly, the arrangement between you and Commander Patricius is special and not the usual one, and he is clearly suffering. It has gotten worse over the last three months, when he had finally lost hope that you would call for him again. He's heartbroken, and his poor state starts to affect his Hive. I can see in your eyes that you not caring about him any longer is not the problem here, and I would be grateful if you talked to him and brought things back in order between the two of you, Tordir.”

The dark-haired runner slumped his shoulders, picking up the bottle to smear his dry throat. “It's not that I don't want that, Todd,” he tried to explain himself. “It's only that I can't give him what he needs any longer. Patricius can't risk our special relationship becoming public, he would lose his reputation and everything he has achieved. I can't do that to him, I respect him far too much for that, although most people wouldn't believe that I do respect him and consider him equal to me. But, I can't hide our relationship from everyone anymore, either. He means too much to me to keep on pretending that we're only sparring partners. Every time I see you and Colonel Sheppard or the other commanders with their chosen consorts, I realize that I will never be able to have the same, because no one will accept me as his mate instead of his chosen consort, at least no one outside the Second Alliance. Going on like we have done for more than three years will destroy us one day, though, and I thought it better to end it before it comes to this.”

“I understand your worries, Tordir, and you're right, a lot of Wraith and humans would have had problems with you being his mate and him being your chosen consort, considering that he is Wraith and the commander of a powerful Hive and large territories. But I do believe that the Second Alliance and their members are different and have gotten over such prejudices. Our Alliance is meant to give the Pegasus Galaxy its freedom and peace back, and this includes that their members and those living under our protection are free to live their lives the way they want and need to. Commander Patricius is a brave and respected member of our alliance, and you being his loving mate won't change that. His entire Hive is deeply devoted to him, and what you are doing when you're alone in your quarters is none of anybody else's business. I agree with you that the Wraith living outside our territories are an entirely different kind of matter, but we have grown over the past years, won new allies and most of all, we have found the Queen-Hive. Other Hives will be very careful with treating one of us without the appropriate respect, believe me.”

Tordir felt the tiniest spark of hope starting to glow in his chest, the spark of hope that Patricius and him could finally be together without having to hide their true feelings any longer. “Are you sure?” he asked, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Todd smiled, a melancholy but real smile. “As sure as I can be, my friend. You'll have my and Colonel Sheppard's support, you have my word on that. My consort doesn't know about Commander Patricius and you, but I can promise you that he will support you without reservations, and the same goes surely for Raven, Colonel Mitchell, Richard Woolsey, Commander Germanus and Teyla Emagan. Not to mention Major Lorne and Commander Alexandros. They will support you, and this means that the others will follow their example. I can already see our sweet Queen Rin joining her forces with Torran's dear mother Artemis, threatening everyone who will dare to treat Patricius or you disrespectful in any way...”

This finally pulled a chuckle from the normally stoic runner. “I have met several Wraith Queens in my life, but none of them was as scary as this little human Queen actually is.” He became serious again. “Do you really think that Patricius still wants me after how I've treated him?”

“Of course, he does! How can you even think that he doesn't want you any longer? He has waited for you for all of his very long life!” Todd shook his head about such stupidity. “I haven't told anyone else about you, neither my second Raven, nor Colonel Sheppard, Tordir. You'll have as much time as you'll need before making your relationship official, but please, talk to him. The annual celebration of the midsummer sun of Patricius' and Germanus' colony is approaching, this would be a good opportunity for you to see him again, don't you think so? I know that you're trading with their worshipers, they will surely invite you to visit them and celebrate with them.”

Tordir offered him the bottle again, and the ancient Wraith took one last sip. “Germanus' brother Silvius knows about Patricius and me. He has found out by accident, but he promised me to keep it confidential, and Commander Germanus seemed oblivious the last time I trained with him. He was too occupied with his own broken heart.”

Todd grinned his wolfish grin. “Germanus is an excellent commander, but he is pretty dense when it comes to love entanglements. The mere thought of how long it took him to realize his feelings for Richard Woolsey still makes me shake my head.”

Both males, the human and the Wraith laughed by the memory of Germanus' and Richard Woolsey's fights and arguments. Tordir had visited Atlantis often enough to witness their heated battles before they had been forced to face their true feelings due to their unexpected mating. They still loved to argue, but their quarrels only served to prove the depth of their bond now.

Tordir closed the bottle and put it back into his rucksack, smiling at the Wraith who had turned out to be some kind of life-savior and talk-therapist for him. “Thank you, Todd, I appreciate your open words and your support. It wasn't right to stay away from my boy and make him believe that I don't care about him any longer. I will talk to him and ask him for his forgiveness,” he said, eventually daring to speak out loud what Patricius was to him: his beloved boy.

Todd returned his gaze with sincerity and understanding. “Be kind to him, my friend, he's suffering badly. My friend Patricius and I have both waited to find our match for almost ten-thousand years, and most people would surely think that having to wait for one or two years longer wouldn't really matter after such a large amount of time, but it does matter, I can assure you. Seven months can feel like an entire lifetime, and for him, it must have been worse because he wasn't just waiting for the right one for a little longer, but thought that he had lost you, the only one who is able to give him what he really needs.” Todd paused, and the runner flinched with startled surprise when the tall Wraith gently pressed his hand against his bare chest under his sleeveless tunic.

“I'm not going to feed on you, Tordir, I would never do that. It's only that my friend Patricius hasn't fed in a rather long time, another clear sign of his broken heart, and he'll need to regain some strength sooner rather than later. Make sure that he'll share life-force with you, and that he will take more than he'll give to you. It won't spare him having to feed within the next two weeks, but it will help him feel better.” Todd pressed down and the runner could feel his precious life-force into his own body, strong and powerful.

“Won't Colonel Sheppard mind you doing that for me?” he gasped out, trying to suppress the physical reaction to the delicious rush of strength and life floating into every part of his body, overwhelming him with its force and pleasure.

The Wraith bared his teeth to a cunning grin. “There is more than only one way to give the Gift of Life, human. This one is the least intimate way, don't worry. Apart from that, my consort will never mind me helping two of our friends and allies who need help. Patricius will probably smell me on you, but we've fought together, my scent has been all upon you before that anyway.” Todd drew his hand back, chuckling when he saw the human's struggles to regain his composure and hide his arousal. “Don't be ashamed, Tordir, your reaction is only natural and what happens to everyone receiving the Gift of Life. I won't take it personally, I know that I am not the one you want. I'm far too bossy for your liking,” he joked, and Tordir rolled his eyes at that with a groan, feeling the heat of a deep blush creeping into his cheeks. It had been only a matter of time for this to happen, but Todd's words had relaxed him enough to see the funny side.

“I will do that, Todd, thank you. For everything. I was too blind and too trapped in my own worries and prejudices to see the truth, and I will forever be indebted to you for you finally opening my eyes and letting me see things clearly again. If I'll ever be in the need of a talk therapist, I'll know where to go,” he said, taking his bag and his sticks and rising to his feet.

Todd followed his example with a contented growl. “You're welcome, human. You reassure me that I will always have a job in case my services as the High Commander of our alliance won't be needed any longer. Talk-therapist? That sounds interesting. I am sure that would be fun – at least for me!” The ancient creature flashed him another toothy grin, laughing loudly about his own joke, and Tordir shook his head and rolled his eyes once more.

“Don't tell Colonel Sheppard that I've said this! I don't want to be punished by him not providing me with the good stuff anymore for having made you drunk!” he groused, shooting the laughing Wraith a threatening look.

Todd pulled an indignant face. “Wraith are able to digest alcohol much better than most of your people, human!” he defended himself, staggering his way in the direction of the gate. Tordir hurried to follow him, not wanting to risk that the normally distinguished and impressive commander stumbled over his own feet because of the strong alcohol that obviously affected him more than both would have thought at the beginning.

“You might either be the exception from the rule then,” Tordir stated dryly, “or your state comes from you giving me the Gift of Life right after having drunk whisky.” He sighed. “I've never dealt with drunken Wraith before. At first it was Commander Germanus becoming all whiny and weepy because of his lovesickness after having tasted my good stuff and now, you, the High Commander are musing about becoming a talk-therapist in Atlantis. Scottish whisky seems to have a strange effect on Wraith. Come on, let us bring you back into the caring arms of your chosen consort.”

“I'm not drunk!” Todd objected, but he took the arm the runner offered him, nonetheless, and together they made their way back to the Stargate, a Wraith hunter and a human runner united in friendship and mutual respect and their will to make the galaxy they lived in a better place.

Not to mention the real good stuff coming from a small island flowed around by the stormy sea of the Atlantic ocean on a planet far, far away called Earth...


	4. Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tordir has had a serious talk with Todd about his secret relationship with Patricius and the runner promised Todd to make up with Patricius. How will their next encounter go? Will Patricius be willing to listen to him and forgive him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the planned chapter became longer than I had thought again, so I decided to split it into two. Those of you who have read 'Wraith Christmas' will finally learn what the talk between Patricius and Tordir Andrew watched was all about. :-)
> 
> My last updates of my Pegasus Alliance, no matter which part it has been have gotten a lot of hits, but hardly any kudos and comments except for a few of my most faithful readers. It is hard to stay motivated and keep writing such a demanding series without your support, and I am not sure whether or not you are still truly interested in me writing for this fandom. If you're still liking this series and my Wraith and want me to continue, please let me know and leave kudos and comments to show me, I really need your feedback!

The Dart landed exactly in the middle of the rather small clearing nearby the Stargate, showing the skills of its pilot who didn't have any problems with handling the spaceship not only in outer space, but also in the rather thick atmosphere of an inhabited planet.

The engines went silent with one last hiss that reminded of the humming of a giant insect and after a couple of seconds, the hatch of the 'insect' opened and spat out its only occupant, a tall and slim Wraith dressed in the well-known armor-like black coat, his long white mane falling over his back down to his waist.

The hatch closed behind Commander Patricius again, and the Wraith approached the at the edge of the clearing waiting humans with firm steps and his chin raised in his usual proud manner. He accepted the deep bows of his worshipers with a barely visible, gracious nod, the stern mask of impassiveness never leaving his face.

It was hard for the ancient being to keep up appearances these days, to hide the inner turmoil of his despair and confusion, but he wouldn't bring shame on his loyal worshipers by not being the strong and controlled lord they knew him as, not on their most important two days of the entire year. The celebration of the summer solstice was what his colony lived for, when they could worship their Wraith lords personally for two entire days instead of seeing them only for a couple of hours on one of their short visits during the rest of the year. This year, Patricius visiting them and honoring them with his presence was even more important because his old friend Germanus couldn't join the celebration this year, sending his younger brother instead.

Patricius knew how much it would have meant to their shared colony of loyal and devoted worshipers to have their second Wraith Lord and his chosen consort as their honored guests, even though they of course had accepted Silvius, Germanus' younger brother and second-in-command, and Richard Woolsey's new assistant without objection.

Patricius might keep his distance to most humans as best as he could, but he cared deeply about his worshipers, and the thought of disappointing them and giving them the feeling that he had changed his mind about being their caring and strong protector would never have crossed his mind, no matter how bad he might feel.

“My lord! You honor us with your presence,” Horace, the mayor of the settlement now greeted him, his respect and adoration for his older Wraith lord clear to hear in his voice.

Patricius willed his troubles and sorrow to not show on his face, gifting the middle-aged man with an almost friendly glance of his golden cat's eyes.

“Thank you, Horace. I'm pleased to see you well and healthy. I expect you to tell me how my colony has been doing over the past four months since my last visit when the celebration is over,” he said in his multi-toned voice, and Horace bowed before him again.

“Of course, my lord, as you wish. Please let me assure you that there is nothing you needed to worry about. I will inform you in detail about our doing tomorrow after breakfast, so you can see for yourself that everything has gone smoothly since your last visit when you'll be checking the market.”

“Very well.” Patricius nodded and stepped onto the path leading to the settlement, followed by Horace and the four young men he had brought with him as their lord's entourage.

The tall Wraith with the ageless and surprisingly delicate male features stalked along the path like the proud and fearsome hunter his race was known as, keeping his grief and heartache locked deep inside his soul, a wounded soul that was screaming for its beloved master, the only being that could make Patricius feel whole again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

He hadn't expected to see him here on this planet during the celebration, he hadn't even known that he came here on a regular basis to trade with his worshipers, something that had really thrown him off. It wasn't forbidden of course, Patricius trusted his colony to be careful whom they traded with, and they couldn't know about his special relationship to one of their human visitors, but he had thought that the runner would at least respect him enough to tell him about his regular visits of one of his colonies. He had obviously been wrong with that, and the Wraith commander had had a hard time to not simply jump to his feet and run away from the feast to hide somewhere and give in to his grief when the dark-haired man had shown up without any warning.

Tordir the Runner had suddenly appeared beside him, almost out of the blue, looking intently at him with his dark eyes that seemed to burn a hole in his chest where his heart was hammering, burning a hole into his aching skin to look right into his with agony screaming soul.

Tordir the Runner. The only human who had managed to fool all of his countless Wraith hunters and stay alive and untrapped for more than fifteen years by now. The strong and clever human who had defeated each and every Wraith who had tried to capture him, Patricius himself included. The powerful and proud human who had become the master of the equally proud and powerful Wraith he had defeated that easily.

Patricius' master, the one and only the savage and tough Wraith Commander of a powerful Hive longed for with all his heart and soul.

But Tordir had left him months ago, apparently having grown tired of him and not finding him worthy enough to stay his boy any longer. Patricius had thought after their last encounter almost seven months ago that he had truly pleasured his master, that Tordir would call for him soon again, but time had passed without any note and five or six weeks ago, Patricius had eventually given up hope to ever get any note from his master – former master – again. The last tiny spark of hope had been expunged a couple of days ago when rumors about Tordir having taken a young runner under his wing had spread out within the territories of the Second Alliance, the commanders Kyrillos and Kilian telling about a young man with the name Ekwin having become Tordir's shadow during their last training hunt. Patricius usually didn't listen to rumors, but he trusted Kilian and Kyrillos, and the thought of Tordir having found another boy had almost crushed him, making him break down in the privacy and loneliness of his splendid quarters for two whole days.

The tall human male with the dark eyes and black curls had obviously found someone worthier, someone being human like he himself was, not one of the hated Wraith. Listening to the stories about Tordir and his young student – new boy? - had felt like being stabbed right in his heart again and again, the searing pain threatening to tear him apart and make him lose his mind. Patricius knew that his crew had noticed that something was seriously wrong with their commander after the two days he had remained in his quarters, and he hadn't been able to entirely hide his despair and grief from them because of their permanent loose, telepathic connection.

The celebration of the summer solstice had been a dreaded and yet very needed and thankful distraction for Patricius, and Tordir suddenly standing beside his chair, staring down at him with this unreadable mask on his face and the fire blazing in his eyes had almost made the normally controlled and reserved Wraith Commander lose his control and let his own mask slip in front of his worshipers. Only the millennia of practice had saved Patricius from embarrassing himself in front of Horace and his colony and most of all, in front of Tordir, Silvius and Andrew McLean, Woolsey's new assistant.

Tordir had sat down next to him – too close to him for Patricius' peace of mind, challenging him to eat some of the vegetables even though the Wraith commander felt sick and his stomach was tied into a tight and painful knot. Patricius had felt the human's body heat seeping through his heavy coat, had smelled his male scent, the intoxicating mixture of leather, sun-kissed skin, fresh sweat and the pheromones of a healthy and strong human male penetrating his nose and sensor slits until all Patricius wanted was to hiss and growl, to fall down on his knees before him, begging him to take him back.

The Wraith who had lived for millennia, always hiding his true nature from his brethren, didn't know how he had made it through the feast and the important ceremony of the theater play and the blessing; and he had been grateful for the strong Scottish whisky Tordir had offered to Silvius, Andrew McLean and him, clinging to the glass as if it was his only lifeline and sipping from the golden liquid that burned in his throat and filled his spinning mind with merciful haze.

Patricius had withdrawn into the thick forest when the settlers had started to dance on the meadow, needing some time alone so desperately. He hadn't fed in weeks and was too weak to hide his true feelings from anyone any longer, especially Silvius, who was not only the one knowing about his secret, but who could also sense his feelings easily being a telepathic Wraith himself and one of his few real friends. The older Wraith knew that Silvius would never push him, respecting his boundaries and wish to stay alone far too much to do that but it was even more exhausting to keep the mask in place in Silvius' presence.

But Silvius wasn't the only one who could read him, Tordir was even better at that, and Patricius didn't want his former master to know how much he had hurt him. His dignity was the only thing that was left for him, and Patricius clung to it with claws and teeth, knowing that he would fall apart and break down right there and then if he didn't hold on to it.

“Why did you run away from me, Patricius?”

The purring voice close to his ear made the Wraith flinch violently, and he cursed inwardly that he had risked letting his guard down like that as he had sought shelter and calm in the forest leaned against one of the trees, his heartache and his burning hunger dulling his normally sharp senses and making him blind and deaf for his surroundings. He knew that Tordir could approach even trained and experienced Wraith unnoticed if he wanted to as the skilled runner he actually was, but the knowledge that the human male was an equal match to any Wraith didn't console him this time.

“I didn't run from you, human, I merely searched for a place less crowded and loud for some time,” Patricius gave back after some seconds had passed, refusing to turn his head and look at the runner who stood far too close for his liking. Tordir had trapped him between the tree and his own body, and Patricius was well aware of the fact that he wouldn't be able to fight for his freedom and defeat the strong and well-trained runner in his own weak state.

“I see. So you won't send me away if I promise to be quiet enough for your strained ears, my dear Patricius?” Tordir asked, his voice still the low and contented purr of a big cat that had cornered its prey, knowing that the poor creature it had trapped couldn't escape without its hunter's explicit permission.

The Wraith swallowed, feeling humiliated and hurt. “Don't mock me, human, you know that the senses of Wraith are much more sensitive than your dull human senses!” he hissed back, turning his head away from the man standing so close to him, not wanting to let him see his despair.

“Ah, yes, that's why you didn't hear me coming, _Wraith_ , although I didn't even try to creep up on you this time. Your ears were probably still ringing from all of the loud noise your worshipers have tortured you with.” There was the slightest hint of anger in the runner's voice now, even though his words were still barely more than a whisper in Patricius' ear.

There was a moment of heavy silence between them, Patricius being painfully aware of Tordir's warm breath caressing his own cooler cheek as the runner waited for his answer. The Wraith struggled, fearing that his voice would crack and reveal his despair if he spoke up again.

After another minute, Tordir sighed, shifting his weight to lean in, his naked arm brushing against Patricius' coat-covered shoulder, his voice friendlier now and even with an apologetic undertone. “I know that your ears are much more sensitive to loud noise, Patricius. As much as your eyes are very sensitive to the bright sunlight. I respect your race and would never think of mocking you for being a Wraith. I thought you would know that by now.”

Patricius licked over his suddenly dry lips. “You really expect me to believe that you're considerate of my feelings, human?” he asked huskily, taking only flat breaths because Tordir's scent threatened to overwhelm him.

“I am considerate of your feelings, Patricius. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't.”

Patricius let out a small sound of bitterness at that statement, something between an annoyed snort and a strangled sob. “Yes, of course, runner. That's why you ignored me for seven months, not bothering to leave at least one single note for me to explain your silence and absence. Too busied with your new – human – boy, weren't you?”

Patricius hadn't meant to say that, hadn't meant to admit his hurt feelings to the human who apparently cared so little about him and his desperate longing. He hadn't meant to sound so accusing and bitter, to reveal his broken heart like that. He could feel Tordir's dark eyes upon his face, and he realized with dismay how much power the other male still had over him. Tordir's quiet observing made him crave to kneel down before him, to promise him to always be his good boy and to say that he would do everything for him – anything Tordir wanted – if he would only take him back as his boy and make his heartache go away.

Patricius closed his eyes, readying himself for Tordir's next words, for finally hearing from his own mouth that the master he needed and loved so much had found someone new, someone who satisfied him more than Patricius as the Wraith he was could ever do.

Calloused hands deftly removing the cord that held his hair out of his face startled him. The silky strands he had tied back fell over his shoulders untamed now, hiding his face, and Tordir gently burying his fingers in his long mane finally made him turn his head and look at him. For a moment, they stared at each other, and the Wraith knew that the runner could see his feelings displaying on his features clearly despite the darkness, the human's eyes as sharp as the eyes of his Wraith hunters after years of practice. He was too tired to hide them any longer, too tired of pretending to be someone he wasn't.

Tordir considered him thoughtfully, and his expression showed his own feelings as he let his guard slip to let Patricius see his own emotions. The dark-haired runner had hardly ever done that before, the tenderness he showed only now and then a rare and precious gift, but tonight, he seemed to be willing to give it to his boy, and his husky voice was gentle when he pulled Patricius close and whispered:

“there is no need for you to be jealous of anyone, Patricius. Ekwin is not my boy, has never been. I already have a boy, a boy every master would be more than proud of – you - and it is my own fault that you started to doubt me. You are right to not call me master anymore, Patricius. I have lost the right to be called master by you because of my cowardly behavior. But, I am determined to win this right back, to hear you calling me your beloved master again – if you're willing to give me a second chance and let me prove to you that I am actually a master you can be as proud of as I am of you, that is.”

Patricius wasn't sure whether or not his spinning mind was playing tricks on him, letting him see tenderness and care where it wasn't and hear words Tordir hadn't spoken at all, but when he continued to look deep in his master's eyes, he didn't find any mockery or falsehood in them, only deep care and regret about their long separation.

“Yes, I want that, Tordir – my master!” the words spilled from his lips before he could hold them back and in the next second, Tordir's hot mouth was claiming his own in a bruising kiss. Tordir's hands kept his head firmly in place, but Patricius didn't want to pull away, he had craved for his master's kiss for so long, had dreamed of the runner kissing him until his lips would feel numb under the onslaught every single night for seven horribly long months.

The tall human growled deep in his throat, a low and possessive sound that vibrated against Patricius' tingling lips. He opened them for his master, happy and eager to let him conquer what was his anyway, had been his ever since Tordir had held his knife against his throat when Patricius had lain in the dust trapped underneath his strong body. The runner's ardent tongue slipped in the soft cavern of his mouth, exploring, stroking and licking its way around, challenging his boy to respond to the kiss and duel playfully with him.

Patricius' hands came up to their own will, clutching the hem of Tordir's sleeveless tunic, because he really needed something to hold on to keep himself upright. He wasn't allowed to touch his master without permission, his spinning mind still remembered that despite the desire clouding his thoughts, but the runner didn't seem to mind him clinging to his tunic, because he pulled him closer and hummed approvingly when Patricius hesitantly dared to wrap his arms around him. He only deepened their kiss, murmuring ardently against his bruised lips: “tonight, you are allowed to touch me without asking beforehand whenever you need to, boy. I have been the one failing you, and I won't punish you for the mistake I have made.”

“You didn't fail me, master. I must have done something wrong that displeased you that much that you avoided me for so long,” Patricius whispered urgently, longing so desperately for Tordir's approval that it was a physical ache in his chest.

The runner gently pushed him away to look at him, but he kept him in his arms, stroking over the smooth skin of his hairless cheek, a clear sign that he wasn't angry with him. “Don't do that, boy!” he said strictly, his expression stern with a small frown creasing his brows, but his eyes and his voice were still tender. “Do not try to take the blame for something that is entirely my own fault. You didn't displease me, Patricius, and I will not accept you trying to take the blame and lower yourself down like that just because you think that such a behavior is what I expect from you. We are equals, have always been, and my own feelings have been what scared me and made me act like a coward, avoiding you when I should have been grateful for having such a wonderful boy surrendering freely to me. I won't make the same mistake twice, I can assure you that much. I needed some time and some help to realize that I was wrong, and I won't rest until you will grant me the forgiveness I don't deserve but will strive for nevertheless.”

Patricius regarded him with a confused expression. “Some help? What are you talking about, Tordir?”

His master pulled him in for another kiss. “I will tell you everything, boy, I won't leave you doubting yourself and my feelings for you anymore, something I have done for far too long. But, will you let me make up for my behavior and show you that you are the only one I want and ever wanted at first? I will explain myself to you after that, I promise you, but I really need to feel my beautiful boy close to me now, feel your sweet surrender and be sure that you will forgive me for what I've done to you.”

Patricius moaned into the kiss, his painful desire twitching in the tight prison of his black trousers. “There is nothing I want more than to be together with you, my master, but we can't risk that, not here so close to the celebration. They wouldn't understand it,” he whimpered when Tordir's hands cupped his buttocks over the heavy coat to press their groins together. The runner was as aroused as he himself was, and Patricius was sure that he would go crazy if his master didn't satisfy the need burning like fire in his veins any time soon.

“Your devoted worshipers will understand more than you might give them credit for, Commander Patricius. All they want is their adored and respected lord to be happy and fulfilled, I know that for sure. Besides, there is a shack nearby where I'm staying when I visit this planet. I like to have my privacy and your worshipers respect that and won't come near it. We will be undisturbed there.” Tordir's eyes were black with his own desire when he looked at him. “Will you come with me and let me show you how much I've missed you, Wraith? Will you come with me and become my devoted boy again, Patricius?”


	5. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tordir and Patricius have finally talked and Tordir has asked the Wraith to come with him to his shack and become his boy again. Will Patricius surrender to him after all the heartache he went through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but it became too long again...  
> The last chapter has gotten a lot of hits so I guess that you're still interested in this special story about Tordir and his faithful Wraith boy Patricius, you also leaving kudos and comments would assure me that you like this fic and it would make me incredibly happy. There is nothing more rewarding for the hours writing new chapters for you takes than your feedback, so please, leave something for me!!

They had made it to the shack in record time, both of them more than eager to celebrate their own special holiday of their long-awaited reunion after the sheer endless separation.

Tordir had led the way, walking closely behind Patricius, and he had been dismayed when he had seen the Wraith's slight swaying and his sometimes pretty unsteady footsteps, a clear sign how starved and exhausted his faithful boy must be.

Starved and exhausted because he as Patricius' master had let him down and betrayed him, keeping him in suspense and giving him the feeling that he didn't want him any longer. The concept of Wraith starving themselves because of a broken heart – just like humans suffering from lovesickness sometimes did as well - might be strange to most people not knowing this dangerous and yet so amazing race, thinking that Wraith were only cruel and heartless creatures. But Tordir had come to know his hunters very well over the years, and he had realized rather quickly after becoming a runner that Wraith had the same deep and rich world of emotions as humans had, sometimes even deeper because of their telepathy and their close connections to their own kin.

Tordir had seen Wraith desperately trying to revive the brethren Tordir had killed with the Gift of Life, crying over their mates' and friends' death like humans did, and he saw the deep, unquestioning love the Wraith of the Second Alliance felt for their human consorts every time he visited Atlantis. They might be thousands of years old and powerful commanders of their Hives, but they would die for the humans who had won their hearts without hesitation, protecting them with all they had and striving to make them as happy as living beings could only be.

The tall runner was angry with himself that his special Wraith boy had suffered because of his own cowardice that much, and he was determined to make up for the hurt and grief he had caused as he now circled the other male standing in the middle of the small shack, the proud commander looking so vulnerable as he shivered in the cool air of the early night. Wraith had a lower body temperature than humans and could endure cold much better than humans, but Patricius was starved and weak, and the cool breeze grazing over his with arousal flushed bare, pale-green skin affected him much more than it would have if he had been freshly fed.

Yet, the alien and most of the time dangerous male hadn't objected when Tordir had told him to stand in the middle of the room motionless and with his eyes firmly closed, trusting his master that he would take care of him and not let any harm come to him.

At least not any more harm than the one Tordir had already caused with his silence and absence for seven long months. The runner stopped in front of his Wraith boy, taking in the sight of the lithe and slender body with the shimmering skin and the adorned tattoos accentuating Patricius' arms, his chest, the flat abdomen and his back, not suppressing his aroused growl as his own body reacted forcefully to the wonderful and tempting sight of pure and utter alien male beauty. Patricius' nostrils and sensor slits flared as the heavy scent of his human master's desire perfumed the cool air in the shack, and the shiver wrecking him was clearly a shiver of arousal this time.

Tordir had taken his time to undress his boy with greatest care, a task he normally let his boy do himself, only watching him with folded arms and a stern expression to teach his boy his place.

But not tonight. He had been the one failing his boy and tonight, it was upon him to win Patricius' trust and faith back, to prove to him that he was still worthy to be called his master and gain the Wraith's freely given surrender again.

Tordir was a strict master by nature, and he knew that his actions and orders might look harsh and maybe even unnecessary cruel to others not knowing about their special arrangement and Patricius' deepest desires and needs, but he had never punished his boy for his own mistakes, and he also wouldn't start doing that in this special night. If his boy struggled tonight and wasn't able to submit to him as unquestioningly as he had done before Tordir had left him alone for seven horribly long months, then Tordir would not punish him for his struggles and doubts, but show him the patience and tenderness Patricius truly deserved and now needed more than ever.

Being the human master of a dangerous and powerful predator - a hunter who could overpower any human easily even when not freshly fed – could never work without unwavering strictness and sometimes even something akin to cruelty.  
Tordir had known that right from the start when he had played the very risky game of provoking and challenging the enemy lying trembling and aroused but still hissing angrily underneath him, sensing that him showing any sign of fear, doubt or kindness would lead to a catastrophe.

Patricius might have a submissive nature, craving to bend his head before a strong master taking care of him, but he was also a Wraith who hunted humans down for his own pleasure, an untamed and wild, beautiful big cat that would never accept a master who wasn't as strong and powerful as he himself was.

Tordir had tamed this wonderful and astonishing wild cat, turning its angry hisses into the soft purrs of surrender and pleasure, but he had never dared to show him the tenderness and deep care he felt for him more than only once in a while on very few rare and precious occasions. The runner had feared that his still rather dangerous, defiant and untamed Wraith boy would mistake his love for weakness if he let him see his deeper feelings for him, his biggest mistake as he now knew after the talk he had had with Todd.

Patricius' High Commander had been the one finally opening his eyes, making him realize that only true love could really tame a proud Wraith and make them surrender willingly to the ones they loved, and Tordir was grateful that Todd had done that and made him see his own failure. Not his love for his former hunter was his weakness, but that he had suppressed his love for so long, hiding it instead of showing it to his boy.

His master's love was what Patricius had actually craved for the entire time, and Tordir swore to himself that he would never ever forget that again as he gently laid his warm hand on the cool flesh over Patricius' abdomen, knowing for sure by now that the Wraith would take his tenderness and care as a sign of his master's love for him and not as a sign of uncertainty and weakness.

A soft moan escaped the ancient commander's lips when the warmth radiating from Tordir's hand relaxed his cramped muscles, and Tordir gently stroked over his abdomen. “Are you feeling better Patricius? The vegetables should have eased the cramps at least a little bit so far.”

Patricius looked surprised, and Tordir could see by the expression on his face that he listened inwardly. “Yes, I am feeling better, my master,” he finally whispered hoarsely. “I'm not that dizzy any longer, and not as nauseous as I have been earlier.”

Tordir pressed his hand against the worked-out abs, stroking over the snake-like tattoo that winded itself along Patricius' abdomen. “The Scottish whisky together with the vegetables helped you. They don't nourish you, but they are very helpful against cramps and belly-ache,” Tordir said, his hand gliding upwards again. “But don't call me master, Patricius, not now. I haven't proved myself to you so far, I still need to regain the honor of you calling me master again, and Tordir will do fine as long as you haven't won back your trust and faith in me. Besides, I really long to hear you saying my name.”

His boy swallowed when he realized the reason behind Tordir having forced him to eat the vegetables during the feast. “You made me eat them because you sensed my pain, Tordir,” he said, ashamed and astonished at the same time, and Tordir leaned forward to brush a kiss across his boy's temple. “Yes, I did. There has once been a time when you knew that everything I said and did was always in your best interest, and that I would never do you any harm and be unnecessary cruel or humiliate you just for my own pleasure. I can see that the damage I've done is much bigger than I thought it was, and I am more sorry for that than words can express.”

Sorrow flickered over Patricius' handsome features for a brief moment, sorrow and the echo of the pain that had torn him apart over the past weeks, making it even impossible for him to feed. “But you are here now, Tordir, and you promised me to show me how much you have missed me and that you still want me as your boy,” he whispered longingly, and Tordir growled and pulled him close to his body. He was still dressed with his breeches, had only undressed his tunic, and Patricius shivered when the dark curly fur covering his master's chest tickled his own hairless, smooth skin.

“I will prove to you how much I have longed for you, my beautiful boy, after this night, you will know for sure that there will never be another boy for me than you. You are the only one I ever wanted! No human and no other Wraith could ever replace you in my heart!” Tordir buried his left hand in the Wraith's long silvery mane again, his right arm holding him close as he kissed him with unrestrained passion. Patricius moaned deep in his throat and let himself be kissed, his response a tantalizing mixture of eagerness, shyness and painful longing that formed a lump in Tordir's throat.

They hadn't kissed much over the three years they had met for their secret encounters, not because Tordir hadn't wanted to kiss his boy, but because kissing Patricius as often as he would have liked to would have meant to reveal the depths of his feelings for the other male, something he hadn't dared to do until this night. Tordir had quietened his bad conscience with the thought that kissing was something Wraith didn't do on such a regular basis like humans anyway, and that Patricius surely wouldn't miss his kisses that much. The way Patricius kissed him back, his arms wrapped around his human master's broad shoulders for dare life, proved to Tordir that his Wraith boy longed desperately for his kisses, and he allowed himself to dwell in their passionate kiss and savor it to the fullest for much longer than he had intended to do.

His boy tasted wonderfully and Tordir pulled him closer and let him feel his desire for him, drawing all the soft purrs and ardent moans from the proud Wraith commander he had craved to hear each and every single night he had lain awake, missing his boy so badly.

The need for air finally ended their kiss, and Tordir was pleased to see that Patricius held his eyes closed just like he had ordered him to do.

“I will claim you anew now, boy. I want you to stand still, keep your eyes closed and your hands behind your back. Can you do that for me, my beautiful boy?”

Patricius licked over his swollen bottom lip. “You don't want to blindfold me and tie me up like you're usually doing, my mas... Tordir?” he asked, remembering just in time that the runner had asked him to use his name as long as they hadn't renewed their bond. Tordir felt touched that Patricius still acknowledged him as his master by instinct but yet tried to show his surrender by following his order to call him by his name without objection.

“I want your freely given submission, Patricius. I don't want you to obey me just because of a blindfold and chains or ropes tonight. I want to see that you're still willing to trust me and surrender to me without me having to tie you up for that but because you want to do that for yourself. You're a proud and strong hunter, Patricius, and we're equals. Nothing else than your freely given trust and devotion will ever fulfill me and make me happy. There will be times when I'll blindfold and tie you up again, but not tonight.” Tordir pulled away from his Wraith boy so they weren't touching anymore, grazing with his fingertips over his lips. “Can you do that for me, my proud Wraith? Keep your hands behind your back and your eyes closed, surrender to me and take what I'll give to you without any doubts and without fighting against me?”

Patricius vigorously nodded his head. “Yes, I can do that, Tordir. I want to prove myself to you as well! But, you promised me that I would be allowed to touch you without asking tonight, and I can't do that if I have to keep my hands behind my back...” he said, his voice trembling with the need burning in his veins like fire.

“And I will keep my promise, boy. Just tell me when you need to touch me, embrace or feel me, and I will give you what you need and let you touch me, Patricius.”

A small smile lit up the alien features of the ancient being. “I will be your good boy and do what you want me to do, Tordir,” he assured his master eagerly, entangling his fingers behind his back. He swayed a little bit and Tordir steadied him until Patricius took a deep breath. “I'm fine, Tordir, please, I need you to claim me again. It has been so long...”

Tordir leaned in to kiss his boy's forehead. “I know, my wonderful boy. I will claim you properly again right away, don't you doubt that. Tonight, I will make you all mine again!”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Patricius bared his teeth to a soft hiss of anticipation. The strong male scent of his human master filled his senses, and the Wraith could hardly wait for Tordir to claim him as his boy again. He had suffered so horribly over the past months, had missed his master so badly, and he still could hardly believe that the proud human still wanted him as his boy.

He could feel the tall human slowly circling him again, calloused fingers and palms gliding ever so softly over his naked flesh. They grazed over the tattoos adorning his torso, following the black lines with rapt devotion until all the ancient commander could do was moaning and gasping loudly. Tordir's hands were as gentle and tender on his body as they had never been before, caressing each spot of flushed skin as his master started to claim him anew, stroking, teasing and massaging all the places on his body Patricius reacted forcefully to when caressed.

The runner still knew him so well, still knew how to drive him crazy and pull all the noises from him he wanted to hear. Patricius sensed that the tall human male with the dark curls wanted him to hiss and purr for him, and the Wraith was more than eager to give his beloved master what he wanted and please him with his surrender, voicing his pleasure and his wish to be claimed with low growls and soft hisses. His desire was threatening to drive him crazy, his cock painfully hard and throbbing with need, and the proud and dangerous being shivered under Tordir's calloused hands, craving to feel them on his aching manhood. The engorged head of his long and rock-hard shaft was already wet and slick with the pleasure Tordir's caresses made him feel, pleasure that was sweeter than anything he had ever felt and yet not enough to quench the fire running through his veins. His master obviously had other plans than to satisfy his need any time soon, drawing out their reunion and stroking his thighs and his sensitive spine until Patricius' head was spinning with lust and desire.

The Wraith's flanks quivered with the sensation, and he pulled the cool air through his teeth, instinctively suppressing his ardent growl of impatience and annoyance about the delay of their coupling. He had promised Tordir to be his good boy and he was determined to not show his impatience and take what his master was willing to give him, but he wanted – needed to feel him closer, he needed the runner to take him hard and replace the agonizing pain in his heart and his insides with the sweet ache of Tordir's hard weapon impaling and stretching him to his limits.

Patricius feared that he would come before his master was buried deep inside him just from his caresses, unable to hold himself back after the long separation like he normally was supposed to do, and it couldn't really be that Tordir wanted him to lose his self-control like that, could it? The Wraith bit his lip, trying to hold himself back and not come from the sensation of deft fingers stroking over his sensitive spine.

The human suddenly stopped beside him, taking his chin in a firm grip to turn his head. Patricius kept his eyes closed and dug his nails into his palm to stay in the position his master had ordered him to stay, suppressing another, startled hiss.

“Don't do that, boy. Don't hold yourself back. Give me all of you and let me see your pleasure and hear your moans and purrs. I know what you need and I will give it to you, so be my good boy and don't hold back. If you need to moan, then moan. If you need to come, then come, Patricius!”

The runner's harsh order was almost enough to make the trembling Wraith come untouched right there and then and this time, his loud growl echoed in the small shack, proving to his human master that his ardent Wraith boy still desired him with the same force he had desired him from the very start on.

“You don't want me to wait for permission tonight?” Patricius' voice was raw with need, as raw as Tordir's had been. The grip around his chin tightened, and warm lips grazed teasingly over his mouth. “I want you to surrender to me without any doubt, Wraith. I want your moans and your shudders of pleasure, I want your screams and I want the evidence of your total submission to fill my mouth with its delicious taste. No holding back tonight, you will obey me and show me that I am the only one making you feel this way.”

Patricius hissed at that, and the runner chuckled pleased, a low sound that sent another heavy shudder over the Wraith's spine. “Ah, you're already so close, my beautiful boy, I only needed to touch your cock and you would come all over my hand, wouldn't you?” Tordir purred into his ear, licking with his tongue over the tender skin of Patricius's throat where his pulse was racing. The ancient commander groaned, craving for his master to mark him that badly that it was making him dizzy. But he didn't dare to ask him to do that, not wanting to risk Tordir's anger and make him go away with his impudent wish. Instead, he nodded his head and groaned again.

“Yes, I would, my master. I will do everything you want me to do,” he gasped out, just to be rewarded with a brief kiss onto the one small spot where a Wraith could be marked by his mate.

“Good boy, you really know how to please your master,” Tordir praised him, letting go of his chin. The soft breeze grazing his chest told Patricius that the runner moved again, circling him once more, and the Wraith did his best to relax and not become too impatient. Tordir still knew him and what he needed better than anybody else, understanding him like no one else had ever understood him in his long life.

The powerful and proud ancient Wraith commander focused on his breathing, willing to lay his trust into his human master's hands and give himself to him without holding anything back. There was still some tension left in his body, the last shreds of his fear that Tordir didn't return his feelings and would leave him again tangible in the deepest corner of his heart, but Patricius did his best to ignore the tiny voice of doubts and not listen to it.

“You're so beautiful, Patricius, you don't know how beautiful you are, my wild Wraith boy.” Tordir's gentle words were like a caress on his skin, and the Wraith cried out in surprise when the runner suddenly dropped down on his knees before him, taking his hips in a firm grip and his aching and leaking cock deep into his warm mouth. His master's clever and agile tongue swirled as skillfully around his pulsing shaft as Patricius remembered it, and he could feel the first wave of his orgasm approaching when Tordir licked over the sensitive slit. He moaned, grateful for the hands holding his hips and steadying him, because his knees threatened to give in underneath him with the storm of his emotions. He would have liked to last a little bit longer, to savor the feeling of the human's warm and tender mouth around his aching manhood, but it had been too long since their last encounter and Patricius had longed far too much for this to be able to keep his control and draw this out more than only a couple of seconds.

“Tordir, my master!” he growled deep in his throat, shuddering heavily, and the runner's pleased purr tickling his oversensitive member pushed him over the edge with almost violent force.

“Come for me, Patricius, come for me and let me taste your pleasure!”

The Wraith came hard, shooting his overwhelming ecstasy down the willing throat, shaking in the throes of passion, his loud scream of almost desperate satisfaction filling the with pheromones heavy air of the shack. His master's hands on his hips were the anchor that kept him upright in the stormy sea of his overwhelming feelings, and Patricius succumbed to the hot waves of pure and raw pleasure washing over him, surrendering to the human who had trapped his heart with the first deep look in his eyes. Patricius screamed with every new wave taking him away and for a rather long time, there was nothing else than mind-blowing ecstasy and pure bliss.


	6. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tordir and Patricius spend the night together in the small shack while Patricius' worshipers are celebrating the summer solstice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally found my joy on my beloved Wraith back because of one faithful reader encouraging me with their lovely comments, and Patricius and Tordir are very dear to me, so I decided to give them a new chapter before seeing to Evan and Alexandros again. I might update Wraith Christmas over the next two weeks as well, after all it would be very fitting. Perhaps my muse will come up with something for John and Todd or Cameron and Raven. I'm not sure about another update of WYDSee or WYDRemember at the moment, these stories will have to wait for a while longer, I guess. <33
> 
> I am one of those writers needing kudos and comments to stay motivated, the reason why I withdrew from this fandom was the lack of feedback and visible encouragement. So if you like my universe and want to read more, let me know and leave kudos and comments for me, please, I'm sorry, but I'm not made for silent readers. <33

Patricius startled awake in Tordir's arms, tensing up as he tried to orientate himself, the well-trained warrior in him rising to the surface instantly even in the weak and starved state he was in. Wraith didn't sleep on a regular basis like humans had to do it, they only slept when they hibernated or when they were starved, severely injured or sick because they hadn't been able to feed, and Patricius felt deeply ashamed and confused that he had lost consciousness instead of pleasuring his master like every good boy was supposed to do after his incredible height of passion.

The last thing he knew was that he had been standing in the middle of the small shack where his master had brought him after their talk in the woods, surrendering to the tall human like he had craved to do it for so long.

His master had ordered him not to hold back, and the feeling of Tordir's warm and wet mouth around his aching manhood had been too much for him to bear it for more than a few seconds. His master knew so well how to arouse him and how to drive him crazy with desire and need, and Patricius' world had exploded around him before he had even realized what was happening to him.

He must have blacked out or fallen asleep after his climax, and the tall Wraith Commander with the handsome and delicate features and the silky long white hair feared that he had annoyed his master, instinctively trying to move away from the warm body and sit up. He realized with surprise that Tordir must also have lost his own clothes while he had been out, because there was no barrier left between them, only warm and fragrant skin his own cool flesh was nestled against.

“I'm so sorry, my master, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I will accept each punishment you'll see fit for me!” Patricius murmured, forcing himself to meet Tordir's thoughtful gaze. The runner looked wide awake, and he must have carried Patricius over to the small cot to wait for his Wraith boy to wake up again. The ancient Wraith Commander couldn't even tell how much time had past since his breakdown, and he feared that he had slept for hours instead of making the best out of every minute that was left for them before Tordir would leave him alone again for another couple of months.

Tordir gently pulled him down again, pillowing Patricius' head on his bare chest and carding his fingers through his silky mane in a tender and steady rhythm. “I have been the one failing you, boy, I've already told you that, so don't make me repeat myself, Wraith. I won't punish you for something you obviously truly needed in your starved state. Besides, it hasn't been that long, only a few minutes. I enjoyed holding you like this while you were sleeping a lot, don't you doubt that, Patricius.”

The Wraith Commander dared to relax, snuggling closer to his master again. “But you are in need, and I should have seen to your pleasure like every good boy should do, my master.”

“Your needs will always come first for me, boy, and you weren't in the state to pleasure me after your total surrender, that was clear to see. The night is still young, I will get what I want and need, don't worry about that.” Tordir turned on his side, facing his exhausted Wraith boy. Patricius swallowed when he saw the deep care and tenderness in the human's dark eyes, feelings Tordir had always been hiding from him so far. The runner reached out to pull him closer to his warm body, caressing his hairless cheek with a calloused thumb.

“I can't undo the hurt I've caused you with my long silence, Patricius, but I promise you that it will never happen again. You are my boy, and I will never fail you again. I love you, Patricius.”

Patricius stared at the runner for a moment, not sure whether he was dreaming or if he had heard right. He had longed to hear his master say these three little words to him so badly, and he feared that it was just his ears playing tricks on him, but Tordir's eyes when he looked at him assured him that this wasn't just a dream but wonderful reality.

“You love me, Tordir?” he couldn't help but ask nonetheless, his voice hoarse and raw with astonishment, disbelief and hope. The runner nodded slowly, his expression as unguarded and vulnerable as Patricius had never seen it before this night.

“Yes, I love you, my beautiful Wraith. More than I thought that I could ever love somebody. I want to be your loving mate, and I want you to become my beloved chosen consort, Patricius. Nothing else could ever be enough for me.”

Patricius wrapped his arms around his beloved master without thinking, grateful that Tordir had allowed him to do that tonight, and he buried his face on his shoulder as he struggled to keep his composure.

“I want that too, my master, I love you, I love so much. I've never loved anybody the way I love you in my whole life. I'd lost hope that I would ever find someone who would give me what I craved for without looking at me with disgust and contempt a long time ago; and I had finally resigned myself to the fate of staying alone and watching my brethren finding their beloved ones while I would always be the one without a mate who would look at me with love in their eyes,” Patricius confessed, trembling in Tordir's loving embrace.

Hiding his true nature from his brethren and his human allies had become harder and harder over the last months, and it felt so good to finally confess his love to the one being that meant more to him than his own life. Patricius knew that most of the Wraith living in the Pegasus Galaxy wouldn't understand his feelings, because wanting to submit to a powerful Queen was one thing, carved into the genetic code of every male Wraith, and this no matter whether they were drones or high ranking officers. But craving for a strict master who was human and not Wraith above all things was a completely different kind of matter; and it was surely nothing any proud Wraith Patricius knew would ever admit openly.

Germanus' brother Silvius knew about Tordir and him, and Silvius surely suspected that Tordir was the one in charge and setting up the rules as clever and attentive as he actually was, but he was only one rather young and uncommon Wraith, and not even a Commander, and Patricius feared the reaction of the other Commanders of the Alliance and of his own crew of course. They were his friends and his family, and Patricius couldn't help but be afraid of the not so small possibility that he would lose their respect and their loyalty if they learned about his deepest and until now carefully hidden desires.

His High Commander probably knew about his submissive nature – they had never talked about it, but serving together for centuries on the same Hive as high ranking officers usually led to knowing your fellow officers better than you perhaps wanted to know them in most cases, and the High Commander was one of the most intelligent and sensitive people Patricius had ever dealt with.

Patricius thought that Alexandros wouldn't turn his back on him if he found out about Patricius' wish to become Tordir's chosen consort instead of his mate, but he wasn't so sure about the Commanders Raven, Kilian or Kyrillos for example. Patricius had reached true mastery in appearing as the strict and proud dominant Wraith Commander living the traditional Wraith way of life, but it had never fulfilled him or made him happy.

Quite the opposite, he had felt like an outsider, like an intruder who had no right to consider himself worthy enough to be a Commander at all all of the time, and the mere thought of Tordir laying his claim upon him visible for everyone to see scared and excited him at the same time. This was what he craved for with all of his heart, and Patricius snuggled closer to the runner and inhaled deeply his musky scent as he continued: “I was so desperate when I heard about Ekwin, I thought that you had chosen him to be your new boy because he's human and...”

Tordir's growl interrupted him, and the gentle but firm grip under his chin made him raise his head from the runner's shoulder again. Tordir's hot mouth on his cooler lips didn't give him the chance to finish his sentence, and Patricius was all too happy to open his mouth for his master and let himself be kissed. Tordir's tongue was everywhere in his mouth, exploring and caressing each spot until Patricius' head was spinning with new desire and need. He was weak and starved, but his body reacted forcefully to their closeness, showing the impressive human how much his Wraith boy longed for his touch.

“There never was another boy, nor will there ever be another boy, Patricius. You're the only boy I've ever had – I had never wanted to have a boy before you came into my life,” Tordir murmured hoarsely when he broke their kiss again. “You are the only one for me, Patricius, you have always been the only one for me. No one else – neither human nor Wraith – could ever take your place in my heart, and I promise you that I will show you how happy you make me with your freely given surrender for the rest of my life, my beautiful boy.”

Tordir laid his forehead against Patricius' head, their noses touching, and he took his feeding hand and pressed it against his chest. Patricius began to tremble when he felt the warm and smooth skin rubbing so temptingly against his feeding organ, trying to pull away with a startled growl. He could feel his palm opening under the touch, enzyme dripping out of the slit in anticipation. The fire of his hunger burnt high in his abdomen and in every cell of his starved body, and he could feel his primal instincts rising to the surface with violent force, instincts that told him to take what he needed and drain the strong and powerful human until the fire of his hunger would be quenched.

“No, Tordir, my master, I can't do that, please, not today, I...” Patricius ground out, but Tordir kept his hand pressed against his chest, glancing strictly at him. The runner must know how dangerous his offer could become for him, how risky and foolish it was to play with fire like that. Asking a starved Wraith to share their life-force with them was really not a wise or clever thing to do, and only Patricius' deep and passionate love for this special human made him hesitate and not just suck Tordir dry instantly. It would have been different if they had already completed their mating bond, but they hadn't become true mates so far, and the ancient Commander feared that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back but drain the human he loved because of his burning hunger.

Patricius returned Tordir's gaze with wide and desperate eyes when the runner didn't let him pull away. “Please, my master, don't make me do this. I'm too starved, I can't control myself. Please, I'll do everything you want me to do, but not this, please...” His voice trailed off, and he tried again to free his hand.

“Who are you, Patricius?” Tordir asked after a few seconds, and his voice was calm and gentle.

Patricius licked his lips. “I'm your devoted boy, Tordir.”

“Very well, boy. So tell me - who am I for you?”

“You're my beloved master, Tordir.”

“Then there is nothing you have to fear, boy. I know that you won't harm me. I trust you, I have faith in you, my beautiful Wraith boy. I had a long and interesting talk with your High Commander, Patricius. He knows about us, he has actually known about us the entire time. He was the one who told me that I had been a coward and a fool to leave you like that and run away from you and my feelings when there was no way that I could escape them anyway. We have his support, and he made sure that you can take more from me than you're usually doing. You are in great pain, I can't stand seeing you suffer like this, boy.”

“He did that?” Patricius had to close his eyes for a moment as he realized what this actually meant. If his admired High Commander really approved of his relationship with Tordir, then his dream to become the runner's chosen consort could actually come true.

“Yes, he did that. And I am more sorry for having needed him to knock some sense back into my pighead than you'll ever know, my beloved boy. You wouldn't be in this poor state if I hadn't left you, and it's my responsibility to help you and make you feel better again.”

Patricius unconsciously flexed his fingers, his urge to bite down and sate his blazing hunger so strong that it made him feel dizzy. “I'm afraid, my master. I fear that I will hurt you.”

“I know, Patricius. But I have faith in you. I want you to share life-force with me and take what you need to bridge the time until you can feed again. I know that it won't sate your hunger as much as I would like it to do, but it will at least ease your pain a little bit, boy.”

“I don't trust myself, my master. If we were true mates, then it would be alright, but we're not, and I...”

Tordir kissed him tenderly to silence him. “We will be true mates soon, I promise you, Patricius. But we will do it the right way, like it should be. You deserve to become my beloved consort on board your Hive – our Hive - my proud Commander. I want to lay my claim on you when we're in our own quarters in our bed, not here in this shabby shack. But most of all things I want to bond with you when you're well enough to enjoy it the way one should be able to enjoy becoming the chosen consort of a loving mate.”

Patricius' eyes snapped open. “You will come on board my Hive with me, Tordir?” he asked disbelievingly, thinking that his imagination was playing tricks on him.

Tordir smiled at him, stroking the back of Patricius' feeding hand with his fingers. “Of course, Patricius. This is where your mate should be after all, together with you, right? We are equals and you are the Commander of a large and important Hive. I surely don't expect you to leave your crew alone, and I've really grown tired of being apart from you for months, longing for my beautiful boy from the distance.”

“But you are a runner, Tordir.”

“Yes, I am. And I will stay a runner, Patricius. But I will run for the Wraith of our alliance only in the future, and not as much as I've done it before. My place is at your side, and I am sure that I will find something useful to do for myself to fill in the times when I'm not running for your brethren so I won't get bored. I had a talk with Richard Woolsey before I came here, and he agreed with me that Atlantis would be grateful for a counselor who knows the Wraith outside the Second Alliance as well as I know them. That's why I took Ekwin as my trainee, the alliance need another runner to train the younger Wraith of our alliance. He is very skilled and he will become my successor in a few months to make up for my retirement.”

“You're willing to do that for me, my master?” Patricius whispered, and Tordir kissed him again. “I'm doing that for me just as much as I'm doing it for you. As I said before: your needs will always come first to me. I won't miss anything as your mate, my beautiful boy, don't worry. One of the reasons why I chose the life of a runner was to fill the emptiness inside me. But your love is the only thing that can really do that, and I'm tired of running away. Being your strict but loving master is what I've really longed for without realizing it, and it is time for a change.”

“I love you, my master.”

“I love you too, boy. Will you now do what I ask you to do without fear? You may not trust yourself, but you trust me, don't you, Patricius?”

The Wraith nodded. “Yes, I trust you, my master.”

“Then do what we both long for without fear, my beloved Wraith boy.”

Patricius swallowed and took a deep breath, finally giving in to his overwhelming desire and allowing his feeding organ to break the runner's skin.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Tordir had expected it to be rough and painful this time, he knew enough about Wraith to realize how starved and crazy with hunger his Wraith boy was, and he tried to relax as best as he was able to not to make it harder for Patricius than it already was. Fighting against the painful pull on his precious life-force would only make the Wraith suck harder, triggering his instincts and primal needs, and this could indeed lead to a catastrophe rather quickly.

The High Commander had explained to him the special bond between a mate and their chosen consort after their awkward talk, and Tordir knew that no Wraith would really feed on their mate or chosen consort, the strong bond keeping them from doing so because it would feel as if they were trying to feed on themselves if they did.

But he and Patricius hadn't formed this bond so far, and the deep love the ancient Wraith Commander felt for him was the only thing that protected Tordir from being drained and killed in this moment. Tordir was acutely aware of that, but he didn't feel any fear for his life, his trust in Patricius was strong enough to make him feel safe.

He could have laid his claim upon his consort before ordering Patricius to share life-force with him, but there was no way that he would do that here in this shabby shack and with Patricius being in the poor and desperate state he was in.

His faithful boy deserved to become his chosen consort in his own bed, being safe on board his Hive and freshly fed so he could enjoy and appreciate this special moment properly. There had been far too many compromises and secrets between them, and Tordir intended to do it right and prove to his wild and beautiful Wraith boy that he was a master worthy to become his loving mate and not the coward he had been over the last months.

It hurt much more than he had expected it to hurt though, and the tall runner grunted with pain when Patricius ripped at the steady stream of life coursing through him, tearing it out of him with almost desperate violence. His vision blurred red with the searing agony, and Tordir gasped out, but the pain stopped before he could react and tell his boy to stop, and Patricius buried his face on his shoulder with a strangled sob.

“I'm sorry, my master, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!” Patricius' fingers clenched on his chest as the Wraith struggled to hold himself back, and Tordir felt a wave of shame and guilt wash over him. “I know, boy, I know that you didn't mean to hurt me. It's alright, hush, boy, it's alright. I'm not angry with you,” the human with the dark curls murmured, ignoring the weakness and the pain in his bones. “Look at me, Patricius, will you?”

Patricius reluctantly lifted his head from his shoulder, his golden cats-eyes dark with shame and regret. “I know that it is hard for you. Would it be easier for you if we kissed?”

The Wraith looked surprised but then nodded. “I think so.”

Tordir smiled and pulled Patricius' head close, his hand buried in the soft strands of the tousled white mane. “Try it again, boy, I know that you can do it,” he whispered before kissing his boy with rough passion, letting him feel his desire for him.

Patricius moaned at his lips as he let his master in, and Tordir felt only a slight ache in his chest this time when the Wraith started to feed again, his life flowing out of him in a small and steady stream. His desire didn't fade even though his body became weaker and weaker, and he didn't pull away, just deepened his hungry kiss when his mind started to spin. The dangerous predator trembled in his arms, but he reversed the process without hesitation before Tordir blacked out, and the delicious pleasure the Gift of Life made Tordir feel had him rock-hard and aching for his boy within seconds.

Tordir kissed Patricius the entire time, drawing back only briefly in between to grant both of them a few hasty breaths, and Patricius soon found a rhythm that was pleasurable for both of them, the precious stream of life floating back and forth between them in soft and pleasurable waves like Tordir knew it from former times.

His boy was hard for him again, his long and thick Wraith manhood pressing needy and eagerly against Tordir's hipbone, and the runner realized that he would have to take his boy soon, his need to sheathe himself deep into the Wraith's body becoming painful and too strong to fight against it any longer. But doing that while Patricius was still feeding on him would mean to become his mate here and now, and this was something Tordir didn't want to happen before they were on board their Hive.

“I want you to stop with you taking from me,” he ordered his boy when he pulled back from Patricius' bruised lips, and the Wraith inhaled a shaky breath and pulled at Tordir's tempting life-force one last time before slowly removing his hand from his chest. The runner could feel the glittering eyes on his face as the Commander anxiously scanned his features to see if he had taken too much in his burning hunger, but Todd's gift had provided Tordir with enough strength and energy, and he didn't feel any weaker than usually or even aged as he now looked at his boy.

“I will take you now, boy,” he said, slipping back into the mode of the strict master because he sensed that this was what his Wraith boy needed now. “But you'll have to take me without preparation tonight. Can you do that for me, boy?”

Patricius nodded eagerly, licking over his swollen lips. “Yes, I can do that, my master. Please, take me, I need you inside me!”

“Very well!” Tordir took Patricius' feeding hand, the palm still slick with the generous amount of enzyme that had leaked out of the slit, and the Wraith shivered when he watched his master coating his throbbing length with the enzyme. It would still be rougher than it would be with the oil Tordir normally used as lubricant, but Patricius' nostrils and sensor slits flared with arousal and desire, and his cock twitched in anticipation of the forthcoming things.

“Turn on your back and spread your legs for your master, boy. You're not allowed to move, and you're not allowed to hold back!”

“Yes, my master! I will be your good boy and please you with my surrender!” Patricius gasped out, a heavy shudder wrecking his body when Tordir made himself comfortable between his legs, staring down at the ancient and powerful being he had tamed with his love.

“You're mine, Wraith, only mine!” Tordir growled, unable to hold himself back any longer. He pushed into the willing body with one powerful thrust, and Patricius cried out but kept his hips still like his master had ordered him to do, even though Tordir could see how much his boy craved to meet his thrusts and feel him as deep inside his secret core as possible.

“Yes, my master, I'm yours! I will always be yours!” His Wraith boy grunted, his delicate alien features suffused with passion and desire. Patricius' eyes sparkled golden in the dark shack, and Tordir started to move, driving in and out of his boy with wanton abandon as he chased his own climax.

The proud Wraith Commander instinctively cocked his head to the side when he saw Tordir staring at the spot where his pulse was racing under the smooth skin of his throat, but the runner resisted the urge to leave his claim upon him. He longed to do it, but this was not the right time nor the right place to do so. In a couple of days it would finally be, when they were back on Patricius' Hive and when his boy had regained his strength and his trust in his master.

Tordir bent down to press a tender kiss onto the small spot where a loving mate could leave their claim upon their chosen consort, and Patricius shivered beneath him and moaned ardently.

“Soon, my beautiful boy. Soon I will make you all mine,” Tordir promised him, licking with his tongue over the throbbing spot. Patricius was already close again, his longing for his master demanding release. Tordir didn't even need to touch his neglected cock, the friction the Wraith got where his manhood rubbed against Tordir's hard abs enough to push him towards the edge relentlessly. The runner changed the angle of his thrusts to make sure that he would find the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside his throbbing channel with every powerful thrust, trapping Patricius' wrists over his head, pinning him down onto the hard mattress with his weight.

“Moan for me, boy, make some noise for me, Commander!” Tordir growled, hardly recognizing his own voice as raw as it was with his own overwhelming need. He was so hard that it was driving him mad, and his mind was clouded with lust and desire for the beautiful being trapped underneath him. Patricius was still rather weak, although his state had improved considerably after taking some of Tordir's life-force, but he could free himself if he really wanted to, and that the dangerous hunter he actually was surrendered so willingly to him still amazed Tordir. The proud Commander let his moans flow freely for his master, just like the tall runner enjoyed it, and he kept his eyes fixed on his face, his devotion and trust showing in his golden gaze.

“You're my good boy, Patricius, and I will never let you down again,” Tordir promised hoarsely when he felt his orgasm approach, and his tender words pushed the Wraith over the edge and right into the abyss of sweet oblivion. Patricius still tried to obey his order not to move, but his hips jerked with the force of his release, and Tordir just bent down and kissed him hard as he rode his boy through his orgasm to make it easier for him to stay still and not arch his back too much.

The sensation of warm wetness spilling against his abdomen made him come instantly, and Tordir silenced his own triumphant growl as he deepened their passionate kiss, painting Patricius' crumbling walls with hot stripes of creamy-white pleasure. Time stood still as they savored their shared ecstasy to the fullest, and Tordir pulled his boy close when it was over, not willing to break contact and leave his boy. They had been apart for long enough, and the exhausted Commander let himself be held gratefully, wrapping his arms around his master when Tordir released his wrists.

“Thank you, my master,” he whispered almost inaudibly, and Tordir stroked his long hair and kissed his temples. “You don't have to thank me, boy. I am the one who needs to thank you for your willingness to forgive me. I will never make the mistake again and think that you will take my love for you as a sign of weakness, because the opposite is true. Our love is our strength, and it is about time to finally show our love for each other openly.”

“Do you really believe that the others will accept us?” Patricius sounded uncertain but also hopeful, and Tordir gently lifted his chin up to look at him. “You are a honorable and strong Commander of a large Hive, Patricius. Nothing will ever change that, and surely not me becoming your caring mate. We are equals, and you don't have to fear that I will disgrace you in front of your crew by trying to take over control of your Hive. What we're doing in private is none of anybody else's business and has nothing to do with your job. We have Todd's approval and his support, and this is the only thing that really matters. We will deal with everything else when it comes to that.”

Patricius relaxed, melting against Tordir's strong frame. “I love you, my master. I was so lonely without you. I need you.”

“I know, my beautiful boy. I need you just as much. I will never leave you alone again.” The proud runner sealed his promise with another tender and passionate kiss, gently stroking and rocking his exhausted Wraith boy to sleep afterwards.

It took him a while until sleep came to him as well, but Tordir was used to go with only little sleep over a couple of days as the experienced runner he was, and he simply let his mind wander aimlessly around, remembering his years as the hunted runner he had been for so long and imagining his future at Patricius' side with a smile on his face. He knew that it wouldn't always be easy, but Tordir was sure that they would overcome every obstacle together if they only trusted each other enough.

Tordir the Runner was finally ready to leave his old life behind and make a new start with his beloved boy, and he fell asleep with a smile on his angular male features, dreams about a bright and happy future following him into his slumber of satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in a way that I could end this story here, but depending on the feedback I might add two or three more chapters to this story.


	7. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tordir and Patricius have spent a passionate night in the small shack, and they are both looking forward to finally completing their mating bond after returning to Patricius' Hive. But Horace' unexpected revelation after the celebration changes everything, and Patricius makes a decision that might end their relationship before it has really begun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback encouraged me to continue with this story, my dear readers. This part of the series was actually meant to be about intimate encounters and BDSM only when I started it three years ago, but Patricius and Tordir probably deserve to have a real story of their own, so there might be more chapters following this chapter than only one, depending on your reactions again.  
> This chapter turned out to be different from what I had actually had in mind, written from Tordir's POV only, and it ends with a cliffhanger, so please let me know what you think about it!! <33

Tordir woke Paricius up when the first grayish light of the early morning fell through the small window of the old shack, and he regretted it that they couldn't stay longer here and strengthen their bond before they had to face Patricius' faithful worshipers again.

Tordir longed so badly for the amazing being who surrendered so sweetly to him every time Tordir demanded his surrender, his wild and beautiful big cat, a strong and powerful, dangerous predator waiting for the equally strong and dauntless hunter to finally tame him with their deep love. Tordir had been the one taming this wild predator, and he longed to show Patricius how much he loved and desired him and that he would never let him down again but stay at his side as his loving and caring mate for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, Tordir had to wait with proving his deep love and forceful desire to the handsome Wraith, and he dressed hastily to keep his hands and his mind busied and not give in to the temptation and pull Patricius back to the small cot to make love to him again.

His Wraith boy looked still exhausted and weak, but he pulled himself together and straightened his shoulders determinedly as he dressed, slipping back into the Commander-mode, having centuries and millenia of practice when it came to that.

Tordir could see that Patricius wasn't really in the mood to speak, needing all of his strength not to show his worshipers how starved and exhausted he was, and the runner respected his unspoken wish and didn't try to talk to him, only pulled his Wraith boy in for a long and deep, passionate kiss. Patricius melted against him with a small sigh, and Tordir stroked his back and carded with his fingers through his magnificent silvery mane in the rather fruitless attempt to comb it.

“You have permission to touch me until we can finally complete our bond, boy. I know that you are still unsure and confused, and if you need to draw strength or reassurance out of touching me, then you can do that. But don't take advantage of it and do it only if you really need to do it, boy. Be sure that I will know it if you think that you can fool me.”

Patricius nodded on his shoulder. “Thank you for your kindness, my master. I will only touch you if I really need to feel you close.”

“You're my good boy, Wraith, I know that.” Tordir kissed the Wraith on his temples. “Now let us go back to your worshipers, they are always so happy when their adored lords visit them.”

Patricius nodded again, turning around on his heels and leaving the shack. Tordir followed him after one last glance back, and he didn't try to walk in front of his boy or beside him, even though he would have preferred to support him. But Patricius was not only his beloved boy and hopefully soon-to-be-chosen-consort, but also a proud and respected Commander of a powerful Hive, and he was also the older lord of the worshipers living under his protection for centuries. Tordir wouldn't put him to shame by acting as his mate before he had officially laid his claim upon him, suppressing his dominant nature and urge to take care of his boy for the sake of Patricius' reputation.

They made their way back to the village in silence and joined Commander Germanus' younger brother Silvius and his companion for the celebration of the summer solstice, Richard Woolsey's assistant Andrew McLean, at the breakfast table with brief nods and a murmured greeting.

The Scotsman curiously looked back and forth between them for a moment, but only smiled and wished them a good morning without asking nosy questions like Tordir knew it from other new expedition members, while Silvius just glanced impassively at them, distracting McLean with a funny story when he saw the older Wraith stiffening in discomfort at the silent scrutiny. Tordir didn't know whether or not the two Wraith were communicating telepathically with each other, but if they did, then they didn't let it show, and Tordir respected Patricius' privacy and wouldn't control him by asking him about it.

His boy hesitated but then served himself the beans again, unconsciously leaning against him for a brief moment when he lifted the spoon to his mouth. Tordir gently squeezed his thigh under the table in approval and reassurance, and Patricius relaxed and turned his head to answer to the shy offer of a young woman who stood behind them clutching a bowl with fruits close to her breasts.

“Of course Sarine, I remember that these fruits are quite delicious, I would like to taste them again.”

The pretty girl beamed at her lord as she put some of the fruits onto Patricius' plate, and her lord smiled at her and took one of them to bite into it while she was watching him with big eyes.

“What about you, Tordir?” Sarine dared to ask when she was sure that her Wraith Lord enjoyed his breakfast, her cheeks red with joy and excitement, and the Runner smiled at her too. “Yes, please, Sarine. These are my favorites fruits, and yours are the best.”

“You're too kind, Tordir!” Sarine blushed, turning around to him again as she went on to offer her fruits to the other guests sitting at the tables, and Tordir could only hope that she didn't have a crush on him because the news of him becoming her lord's mate would surely make her cry if she thought to be in love with him.

Patricius looked at him from the side, and Tordir squeezed his thigh again, letting his love for his boy display on his face for the blink of an eye as he returned his gaze. The Wraith Commander leaned against him again but drew back to focus on the food on his plate again, visibly relaxed because of the brief moment of tenderness and silent understanding between them.

They ate in silence for a while, and Tordir was grateful that he could busy his hands with his meal because his longing to touch his beautiful boy became stronger with every minute that passed. Patricius sought his touch now and then without even realizing it, leaning against his frame every once in a while, and Tordir had a hard time suppressing his ardent growls and his overwhelming urge to just carry his boy to the Dart waiting near the Stargate and fly to Patricius' Hive to finally complete their mating bond.

“Will you visit the market, Commander Patricius?” Silvius now asked, and his boy nodded his head and pushed the plate aside. “Yes, of course. After my talk with Horace about how our colony has been doing over the last months.”

The younger Wraith pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Do you want me to join you, Commander?”

Patricius hesitated but then shook his head after a sidelong glance at McLean, who was watching them attentively. “That won't be necessary. I will inform your brother about everything truly important after my return to my Hive.”

“As you wish, Commander Patricius,” Silvius agreed without arguing and shortly after, he left the table with the Scotsman in tow to visit the market, wishing Patricius and Tordir a cheerful farewell.

Tordir followed Patricius to Horace' house without asking for permission when the older Wraith rose to his feet and went in the direction of the biggest house of the village, and the tall Commander didn't ask him to leave him alone with the mayor either, so he probably wanted him to be a part of their conversation. The mayor joined them in the middle of the street, apologizing for not having greeted them earlier, but there had been a minor problem at one of the stalls, one of the merchants having had an argument with a client, and Horace had been called to the stall as a mediator and hadn't been able to have breakfast with them because of that. Patricius accepted his apology with a brief nod. “Your people trust you to help them, that's the reason why I chose you to be their mayor twenty years ago, Horace. There is no need to apologize for fulfilling your duties as devotedly and perfectly as you're actually doing it.”

“You're too kind, my lord, I don't deserve your praise, but I do my humble best not to betray your trust in me every day of my life.”

“I know that, Horace, believe me.” Patricius beckoned the mayor to go in first, and Horace opened the door for them and led them into the biggest room of his house, which apparently served as both, a dining and a living room at the same time. Tordir was actually surprised about the comfort and the wealth displayed before his eyes. The Runner was used to a simple life mostly under the skies of the planets he visited, he didn't need much to be happy and comfortable, and he had never been in Horace's house before that day, having only visited the market and the blacksmith now and then, normally staying in the shack in the forest nearby when he came to this planet because he preferred to stay on his own.

Paricius and Commander Germanus apparently saw very well to their worshipers, making sure that they could live in safety and without having to fear poverty, because Tordir had hardly ever seen a colonly of worshipers who lived their lives under such pleasant and comfortable circumstances.

“Please have a seat, my lord, it is always a pleasure and great honor to welcome you in my house,” the mayor said, beckoning Patricius to take the armchair under the window. The Wraith Commander accepted his invitation and sat down, and Tordir crossed the room to stand beside the chair with his hand lying on the backrest next to Patricius' head.

The older man considered him silently as he took the other chair opposite Patricius, a small table with two glasses and a carafe filled with a golden liquid standing between them.

“Am I mistaken or is there actually good news that you want to share with us, my lord?” Horace asked after a few seconds, and Tordir held his breath, his heart starting to beat faster when he waited for Patricius' answer.

The ancient Wraith Commander tensed up in his seat, but he didn't waver or avert his eyes from he attentive gaze of his faithful worshiper when he cleared his mouth to answer to Horace's question.  
“Yes, Horace, there is indeed good news I want to share with you. Tordir has offered me his claim, and I have accepted it. We will complete our mating bond when we're back on board my... our Hive.”

A smile spread out on the wrinkled face of the mayor, and he bowed deeply before his lord. “This is indeed wonderful news, my lord! Your colony shares your joy and your pride about this important event, I will inform them as soon as possible about it.” Horace hesitated for a split second before he continued.

“I know that becoming the chosen consort of a loving mate is a very private matter, my lord, but your devoted colony has waited so long for this to happen, and Commander Germanus did us the honor and promised us to visit our village together with his chosen consort to have a belated celebration about this event within the next months. It would be our greatest honor and pleasure if you did the same, my lord. Human weddings include both, the private bonding and a celebration with friends and family, and we would be so happy if you allowed us to celebrate this wonderful event together with you and your mate.”

Patricius actually looked stunned and speechless for a moment, and his voice was hoarse when he had found his tongue again.

“Of course, Horace, if my faithful worshipers really want to share our joy, then I will talk to Commander Germanus about this and fix a date for such a celebration with him and his consort when our duties allow us to visit you again for a few days.”

Horace bowed again. “Your colony will be happy to hear that. I can assure you that things have gone smoothly and really well, there is nothing you need to worry about. Our crop will be good this year, we can provide Atlantis with a rather large amount of our grain. Mr. Woolsey offered us help with our new irrigation system in return, I will fix the deal with your permission, my lord.”

Patricius nodded. “Of course, Horace. Mr. Woolsey has already talked to me, just tell me if you need anything else.”

The mayor chewed on his lip, his hands clenching in his lap. “There is indeed something else, something that is weighing on my mind for some time.”

“Just speak freely, Horace, I will do my best to help you.” Tordir sensed that Patricius had tensed up again, he knew his worshipers for long enough to know when something was seriously wrong.

“Very well, my lord. I want to ask you to choose my successor among the four men I think best to fulfill this post and serve you with the same devotion I've always done. I visited Dr. Beckett a couple of weeks ago because I wasn't feeling well, and he told me that I have only a few more months left. I have seen to fixing everything for my family, but I'm getting weaker, and can't see to this village any longer like I was able to do in the past. I would be grateful if I could incorporate my successor in their new tasks and then spend the rest of my time with my beloved ones, sire,” Horace said calmly, and Tordir felt dismayed because he knew that Horace wasn't so much older than Richard Woolsey was. He looked much older though, and Tordir chided himself that he hadn't paid better attention to Horace's sate of health during his last visit a couple of months ago.

Patricius sat there motionless for a moment, his face giving nothing away. “What kind of disease is it, Horace? I had noticed that you looked older than the last time I saw you, but I must admit that I didn't think that it came from you being sick. I should have realized the reason for your sudden aging of course, but the last time I saw something like this has been a rather long time ago.”

“Dr. Beckett told me that it is something genetic, my lord. I'm aging too fast, and it is something he can't treat or cure with his knowledge. It has happened in my family before as you know, but the last ascendant suffering from it died hundred years ago or so. My disease seems to be more aggressive than the usual form though, and Dr. Beckett promised me that he will do his best to find a cure for my children and my grandchildren, but it's already too late for me.”

“I see.” Patricius licked over his lips. “Your family have always been the ones refusing to accept the Gift of Life from me when I offered it to them in the past, Horace. I think that it's finally time for you to do that and receive my gift,” he said quietly, and all Tordir could do was to stare at him in utter dismay.

Commander Patricius was too starved and weak to even think of doing what he obviously wanted to do, and Tordir opened his mouth to protest vehemently, but closed it again when he suddenly heard Patricius' mind-voice in his head for the first time in his life. It was smooth and warm, with an apologetic undertone, and Tordir was totally taken aback, overwhelmed by the unexpected strange and yet so familiar presence in his head.

_'I know what you want to say, my master. But I have to do it. It is something between Horace and me only, please don't expect me to let him die!'_

 

***

 

Patricius had never tried to bond mentally with him so far, and his gaze when he turned his head to look at him proved to Tordir that the Wraith expected to be punished for what he had done later, asking silently for forgiveness for the unauthorized intrusion on his master's mind.

Tordir suspected that his boy must have good reasons for talking to him with his mind only, and he was willing to hear him out before deciding on a punishment, because Patricius couldn't have asked him for permission beforehand of course – since Tordir wasn't able to initiate this kind of contact on his own as the head-blind human he actually was.

The Runner swallowed, not knowing how to react and what he should do for the first time in years. His first impulse was to push the Wraith away and shut down their mental connection, but he fought against his confusion and only instinctively withdrew into a corner of his brain in order not to show the unwanted feeling of helplessness too clearly to his boy.

 _'I respect your wish to help Horace, Wraith, and I won't try to keep you from doing that, but I want to know what's going on, Patricius!'_ he sent back, and the ancient Commander sent him a short thought of approval and gratitude before he drew back from his mind and looked at the mayor of his worshipers again.

Horace had paled, and he didn't look as eager to receive this precious gift as Tordir had expected him to look like.

“You honor me, my lord, but I cannot accept your gift. I'm not worthy of it! I have made my peace with dying soon, and all I ask from you is that you will choose the next mayor for your devoted colony, sire,” Horace now said, his voice trembling with emotion, but he looked determined to refuse Patricius' more than generous offer. “Apart from me not having any right to accept your gift, Dr. Beckett told me that he isn't sure whether the Gift of Life would be able to cure me or just be a temporary solution for my disease, prolonging my life for a bit. I can see that you haven't fed in a rather long time, my lord, and I cannot agree to something that will put your own health in danger. Our people need you much more than they need me. As much as we adore and worship Commander Germanus, but you are our lord, sire, the first Wraith who brought peace and happiness to our planet, treating us well and with love and care. I could never forgive myself if I endangered your health for selfish reasons.”

Patricius clenched his fingers in his lap. “Dr. Beckett is a kind and wise man, and he is for sure a great and skilled scientist, Horace. But he knows only little about the Gift of Life. The events you're referring to have happened centuries ago, and your family have proved to be trustworthy and more than loyal and devoted to me and my Hive ever since then. You wouldn't be the mayor of this village if I had only the slightest doubt about that. It is about time that you finally stop punishing yourself for what some of your ancestors have done, Horace. I have no doubts that the four men you have chosen as your possible successors are kind, wise and strong enough to lead your people after your death, but I need you, Horace. You have become a valued friend over the years, and I need you more than ever now that I will become Tordir's chosen consort. You accepting the Gift of Life from me wouldn't be selfish at all, but a precious gift for me as well, because your friendship really means a lot to me. Please don't turn it down, Horace. I don't want to lose you.”

The ancient Commander went silent, and Horace just gaped at him, apparently moved to tears at the surprisingly passionate speech of his adored lord. Tordir felt a lump in his throat as he watched the two so different males gazing at each other, and he realized with astonishment that he had known only little about the true relationship between a Wraith Queen or Lord and their devoted worshipers until this moment. It was a real symbiosis, the Wraith needing their worshipers as much as they needed the Wraith.

“My lord...” was all Horace could croak out after several minutes had passed, wiping his eyes and blinking against the tears that ran down on his pale cheeks. “I really don't know what to say... You are in pain and need to feed. I can't... Maybe in a few days, when you have fed...”

Patricius shook his head, and he refused to look at Tordir when he felt the dark eyes of the runner upon his face. “It has to be now, Horace, and you know that.” The Wraith rose to his feet with an elegance Tordir hadn't expected to see considering Patricius' serious state of starvation, and everything inside him screamed “no!” when he watched the one he loved more than his own life bridging the distance between himself and the chair where Horace sat frozen in place, staring up at his Wraith Lord with so much devotion and amazement displaying on his face that Tordir had to turn his head away because he suddenly felt like an intruder, not allowed to be a witness of this private moment between these two so uncommon but nevertheless true friends.

“But sire... my lord, I really can't...” Horace whispered desperately, still trying to avoid the inevitable, and Tordir balled his fists and stared out of the window without really seeing anything as he listened to the rustling sounds of clothing when Patricius opened the jacket and the shirt his most faithful and devoted worshiper wore.

“Receive the Gift of Life from your lord, Horace. Your family have served me so well with all of their hearts for centuries, your loyalty and love shall finally be rewarded,” Patricius said, and Tordir flinched when he heard the mayor gasp loudly, experiencing for the first time what most of his people must have experienced so many times while he had always been only the lonely watcher.

The sensation of the last ounces of Paricius' precious life-force floating into the mayor's weak and sick body must feel like smooth and warm honey, Tordir had shared life-force with his beloved boy often enough to know exactly how Horace felt at the moment, and he couldn't even be angry with him, not with the knowledge how much Horace's honest friendship meant to his beautiful Wraith boy.

The gargling sound coming from the throat of a Wraith together with the loud noise of a heavy body falling down onto the floor made Tordir whirl around, and he rushed to Patricius' side, who had lost consciousness after giving Horace the last shreds of his own life, and his own desperate cry rang in his ears when he bent over the lifeless body of his beloved boy.

“Patricius, no! Don't die, don't leave me!”


	8. Horace's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricius gave Horace the Gift of Life, but he broke down afterwards because he was too starved. Will Tordir be able to save him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to let you wait for too long for the next chapter, so here is the next one, a long chapter. Some of you might think that the story has turned out to be too different from what it was at the start, too sappy or romantic, but this is how I imagine a caring mate and their chosen consort to be together. There will be more of strict Master Tordir and his devoted Wraith boy Patricius and more BDSM in the last chapter of this story - not the chapter about their mating - another one I have in mind. :-)
> 
> There are some characters mentioned in here that are based on real people who mean a lot to me, this is my way to thank them for their constant support.
> 
> As always, please don't be silent readers but leave kudos and comments for me, I really need your feedback. <33

“My lord, please, wake up!” Horace fell down onto his knees beside Tordir, and the Runner had to suppress his urge to slap the man who was responsible for the terrible state of his beloved boy. His reason told him that it had been Patricius' free will and decision to give Horace the Gift of Life and save him, but his instincts told him that he had to protect his boy at all costs.

“I will call for Silvius, he must help him!” Horace offered when he realized that Commander Patricius couldn't hear him, lying in a deep coma and hardly breathing anymore. Tordir pressed his feeding hand against his own chest, but it fell down onto the ground limply again without his beautiful Wraith reacting to his feeble attempt to make him feed from him.

“There is no time for that! I have to bring him back to Atlantis instantly. Come with me, you have to dial Atlantis for me and send your emergency code so they will lower the shield!” Tordir ordered, lifting Patricius up to carry him to the gate. Horace followed him without arguing, and the Runner began to run the second they had left the house, setting up a fast pace without caring whether or not the mayor would be able to keep up with him.

The actually rather short way to the gate stretched to endless miles, and Tordir was totally out of breath when the big round came into sight, the last events and his worries finally taken their toll. Yet he didn't falter in his pace though, jogging to the Stargate that already started to dial and turn when he eventually reached the few stony steps that led to it.

The Gift of Life must have improved Horace' state considerably if the mayor had managed to run after him in the same fast pace, or maybe it was just his despair about the state of his lord that had given him wings, whatever it was, the Runner took it with gratitude and new hope that he would reach the city of the Ancients before his beloved boy would die. To their luck, most of the villagers were on the market at the other side of settlement, where they hadn't been able to see or hear what had happened in Horace's house.

The streets were empty therefore and allowed them to leave the village without further delay, which was crucial if they wanted to save Patricius' life. There was no time for explanations and no need to ruin the celebration of Patricius' faithful worshipers, and Tordir gathered the last shreds of his strength and sped up for the remaining few meters that were left between the path and the Stargate, even though his vision blurred from the exertion.

The wormhole flared to life with a loud whoosh after the last turn, and Tordir climbed the steps with Patricius lying limp and heavy in his arms.

“I've sent the code, you can go through!” Horace cried after him, and the Runner didn't hesitate, throwing himself through the blue waves with his precious cargo just to stumble into the gate-room at the other side of the event horizon. Several Marines greeted them with raised weapons, but they lowered them down when they saw who had come through the gate.

“I need one of the Commanders at once, please hurry!” Tordir shouted, crossing the gate-room to reach the other side of it and call for help again.

“Tordir, what happened?” John Sheppard ran towards them with the High Commander and another tall Wraith Tordir didn't recognize in tow, and the Runner made a strangled sound of gratitude, Patricius' still heavy weight almost crushing him now that some of the adrenaline was wearing off. Tordir had never felt such fear in his entire life before, fear not for himself but for the one he loved more than anything. He didn't know whether or not his boy was still breathing when the High Commander gently pulled his long-term friend and subordinate out of Tordir's trembling arms and into his own ones.

“We were in Horace's house, he is the mayor of Patricius' worshiper colony as you probably know,” Tordir gasped out in a hurried explanation while they were already reaching the next corridor. “Horace told us about his fatal disease, and Patricius insisted on giving him the Gift of Life and heal him, and this even though he was that severely starved and not in the state to do that at all! Please, you must help him, don't let him die! He can't feed on his own anymore, I've tried to make him feed on me, but his coma is too deep!” Tordir ground out, and the High Commander exchanged a quick glance with the other Wraith.

“Let me do it, brother,” the unknow Wraith now said, “I can give him what he needs without having to feed on a living human afterwards. Atreyus is allowed to provide me with more than he can usually give me in such cases. If Patricius risked his own life in order to save one of his worshipers, than the Ancients won't interfere and let him help me.”

“Thank you, Sinamore!” The High Commander smiled reassuringly at Tordir. “My brother will help your chosen consort, he is the best one to give him what he needs, just follow me. We shouldn't do this here in a corridor.”

Tordir's head was spinning, and John Sheppard looked as though he didn't know what was going on either, but he just took the lead and brought them to one of the nearest guest quarters without asking questions as the experienced and well-trained soldier and military leader he was.

Tordir ran beside Todd, craving to carry his beloved boy himself, but he was reasonable enough to know his own strength and the long run to the gate had exhausted him more than he had thought it possible.

John Sheppard pushed against the panel beside the door, and Tordir followed the two Wraith into the empty room, watching them carefully lowering Patricius down onto the bed anxiously. The unknown Wraith Todd had called brother sat down on the edge of the bed and opened Patricius' heavy coat silently, and Tordir gasped out when he saw the golden halo around him he hadn't noticed before. The golden shimmer intensified to a bright light when Sinamore pressed his hand down onto Patricius' pale green chest with greatest tenderness, and Tordir dug his nails into his palms when he didn't see it rising and falling with the breaths his boy should breathe.

“Your chosen consort will be fine again, Tordir, you came in time to save him,” Todd rumbled quietly, stepping beside him and laying his off-hand on Tordir's shoulder.

“He isn't my chosen consort yet, we haven't completed our bond. We wanted to do that on board his Hive when he wouldn't be as starved and hurt as he was any longer,” Tordir croaked out, and Todd turned his head to look at him.

“That may be so, but deep in your heart, he has been your chosen consort for a rather long time, and this is all that really matters, Runner. Just let my brother do his work.”

Tordir could feel John Sheppard's eyes upon his face, but he couldn't avert his hungry gaze from the Wraith still lying motionless on the bed. “It's my fault. If I hadn't let him down, he would have fed in time and then he had been able to help Horace without endangering himself,” Tordir blamed himself desperately, his knees almost giving in underneath him when Patricius suddenly took a deep breath, gasping out loud. His boy didn't open his eyes though like Tordir had expected it, and a new wave of fear clenched his heart together. “Why does he not wake up?”

“I've changed the enzyme to make him sleep for a while longer, Tordir. It is better for him this way, there was almost nothing left in him, and sleeping for a while will make the waking up less painful. He will sleep for a few hours, but you don't need to fear anything, I could undo the damage the lack of oxygen had done to his brain. It was only a minor one thanks to your quick reaction, and he will remember everything. He just needs a little more rest.”  
Sinamore looked up at him, his hand still on Patricius' chest, and Tordir could see the familiarity with Todd in his features.

“Thank you, Sinamore, I'm indebted to you and your mate – consort? - Atreyus forever. I think that we haven't met so far?”

Sinamore smiled. “No we haven't. And yes, Atreyus is my chosen consort. He has ascended ten thousand years ago, but he has always been with me ever since we mated. I'll tell you our story when you are in the state to listen to it without having to worry about your beloved consort. Come here, please, you look as if you needed to regain some of your strength as well.”

Tordir hesitated, shooting a quick glance at the halo around the ancient Wraith. “Are you allowed to do that? Your brother had been so kind to give some of his own life-force so Patricius could take some of mine to bridge the time until he could feed again. We couldn't know back then that my consort would need to save one of his worshipers from a fatal illness.”

“One of my brothers, a faithful ally of the Second Alliance, has risked his own life to save an innocent human, and each mating bond formed between a human and a Wraith will strengthen our alliance and bring peace to this galaxy. You need to be strong and healthy for your consort, so yes, I can do that without going against the rules Atreyus has to respect. The ascended Ancients are not allowed to interfere in the affairs of this galaxy and fight against the Wraith with their abilities for example, but they are allowed to support an alliance that serves to bring peace to its inhabitants to some extent.”

Tordir stepped closer, sitting down on the bed beside Sinamore, and he was grateful when John Sheppard cleared his throat and walked over to the door. “I will leave you alone and send a message to Horace that his lord is safe and will fully recover. I guess that you want to return to Commander Patricius' colony later to talk to him before you'll fly to his Hive. I'll wait in the gate-room for you, Todd,” he said, smiling briefly at the Runner before he exited the room and the door closed behind him.

Tordir closed his eyes when Todd's older brother laid his feeding hand onto his bare chest, just where his boy had left his sign on his skin. The scars were only thin white lines, and they didn't hurt or itch like the other scars he wore, but they were the most precious to him, the visible proof that Wraith and humans didn't need to be lethal enemies but could even love each other.

The sensation was different this time, the intensity less strong, and Tordir was grateful that his body didn't react to it in the usual unmistakable way, just like it always did when Patricius shared his life-force with him or like it had been when Todd had given him the Gift of Life. He suspected that Sinamore was responsible for that, that there was indeed much more about Wraith and the Gift of Life than humans would ever be able to understand. It was still pleasurable and delicious though, and Tordir felt strong and powerful like he hadn't felt in a very long time, younger even, the years he had spent as a Runner falling off of him.

“Thank you,” was all he could whisper when Sinamore slowly drew his hand back, the realization that he wasn't alone anymore but had more friends than he had ever thought that he would have making his eyes become wet. The New Lanteans had become some kind of family to him over the last three years without him even realizing it, and it would be the same with Patricius' crew-members if what Cameron Mitchell and Evan Lorne had told him was right. He was also sure now that Patricius didn't need to fear that he would lose his reputation and the respect of his crew and his allies when they completed their mating bond and made it official, Todd, Sinamore and John Sheppard wouldn't allow that to happen.

“Lie down beside your consort, Tordir, he will need you when he wakes up. You can return to your colony whenever you're ready, and you won't have to answer any questions until you come back to Atlantis when you have completed your bond. Our Christmas party will be in a couple of days, this would be a wonderful opportunity to make your bond official, I guess. This way you'll have enough time to get used to it,” Todd suggested, and Tordir nodded as he lay down beside his sleeping boy.

“Thank you, for everything,” he repeated hoarsely, and the two Wraith stood up and walked over to the door. “That's what family and friends are for, Tordir. You're not alone any longer, you will always have a home here,” the High Commander of the Second Alliance said quietly, and Tordir pulled his boy close to him as he watched the two Wraith leave the quarters, Todd's gentle words still audible in his mind when they had left.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Patricius woke up disorientated, the feeling similar to the one after a long hibernation period. He kept his eyes closed as he struggled to remember what had happened, and a cold shiver ran through his body when the memory of how his life had flowed out of his starved body overwhelmed him.

Two strong and warm arms tightened around him, and the dark and smooth voice of his master whispered soothingly into his ear. “Sh, hush, boy, you're safe. I'm right here, everything's alright.”

The ancient Commander blinked his eyes open, and the sight of Tordir's beloved face looking down at him calmed him down immediately.

“What happened, Tordir?” he croaked out, and the Runner reached out to tenderly stroke his hairless cheek. “You gave Horace every single ounce of your own life, my beloved boy, and you broke down afterwards. I brought you back to Atlantis, and Todd's brother Sinamore gave you the Gift of Life and saved you with that.”

“Sinamore...” Patricius' voice trailed off. “He did that for me?”

Tordir nodded, his eyes roaming over his face. “I thought I'd lost you, Patricius. I was so afraid that you would die in my arms. Sinamore and Todd were there when I came through the gate with you not breathing anymore, and his ascended consort provided him with his own strength to save you. Sinamore told me that he would let you sleep for a while longer, and I am so grateful that you're finally awake again. Please don't ever do that to me. I couldn't stand losing you.”

Tordir's dark eyes shimmered with unshed tears, and Patricius lifted his own hand up to stroke his beloved face. His master looked younger than he had looked in years, and the Wraith realized that Sinamore must have given his future mate the Gift of Life too after saving him.

“I'm sorry, my master, I really am. I didn't mean to scare you, but I needed to save Horace. I know him, he would have found a way to avoid that if I had waited until after the next feeding, maybe even have killed himself. I must return to him and talk to him, there I will tell you our story.” Patricius swallowed. “I know that I had no right to do that, I know that you'll have to punish me for my disobedience, my master, and I am sorry for having caused you so much pain, but I am not sorry for having saved his life.”

Tordir smiled melancholy. “Of course, you're not sorry for that. You are their adored lord, I know that you had to do it, Patricius, believe me. Not to mention that everything has been my fault in the first place. If I hadn't left you, then you wouldn't have been so desperate and starved yourself because of your broken heart.”

Patricius pulled his head down until their foreheads were touching. “That might be true, but I should have had more faith in you, Tordir. I had no right to starve myself knowing that my crew and my worshipers needed me to be strong for them. They are my responsibility, and I shouldn't have let my feelings rule my actions and let them down like I have actually done it.”

“But that's what differentiates us from machines, Patricius, our feelings. We humans have always blamed you Wraith to be cruel and heartless monsters without feelings, and it's time to finally see the truth and change that. We have both made mistakes, and I really don't want to start our new relationship with a punishment. I know that you didn't want to disobey me, and I understand why you initiated mental contact without asking me beforehand. I wished that our first mental bonding had been different and because of happier circumstances, but that's how life sometimes is. I trust you not to do that again, boy.  
It's hard for me to accept that there are things beyond my control, but you are not only my beloved and cherished boy and hopefully soon chosen consort, you are also the Commander of a Hive and the lord of your worshipers. It's not upon me to punish you for things you have to do as the Commander and lord you are, and I have to learn to live with that as much as you have to learn that you don't need to be ashamed of wanting to have a kind master and a loving mate instead of a consort. It will be hard sometimes, but I am sure that we will overcome all hardships together.”

“I believe that too, Tordir, and I am really, really sorry for having forced myself upon you like I did, it will never happen again, I promise you,” Patricius murmured happily, and his master bent down and kissed him, a tender and passionate kiss full of love that proved to him that his master really understood him and wouldn't punish him for saving the life of a man who had become a real friend over the years.

“I love you, my beautiful Wraith boy, I love you so much,” the Runner whispered ardently when he had to draw back for air, and Patricius melted against him and happily let his master prove to him how much he loved and desired him for the next two hours, showing him his own desire and deep love for him in return with the same passion and eagerness.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

“My lord, sire!” Horace fell down onto his knees before Patricius in the attempt to kiss his coat, but the Wraith pulled him up onto his feet again with a startled growl.

“Don't kneel before me, Horace! Friends don't do that!”

Tordir suppressed a smile when he saw the confusion of the mayor's face, his features without the wrinkles and the lines that had been there only one day ago.

“But, my lord, I only wanted...!” Horace blinked, and cleared his throat. “Of course, as you wish. Will you at least accept my deepest gratitude to see you well again, sire? I would never have forgiven myself if something had happened to you!” Horace sounded sincere and still desperate about what his adored Wraith Lord had suffered through because of him.

“Seeing you well and healthy is enough for me, Horace. But I would be pleased to have dinner with you and your family before my mate and I will fly to my Hive to complete our bond. It is about time that he learns more about my colony – which will be his colony when he becomes my mate as well then.”

Horace beamed at the two so different beings. “Of course, my lord, it would be our greatest honor. My wife Matilde and my sister Helene haven't stopped crying with joy ever since yesterday. Our son Erick and our daughter Clio couldn't believe their eyes when they saw me after the market, they even offered themselves for letting you feed on them,” the mayor said, his voice husky with emotion.

“I have never fed on any of you, my friend, and I won't do that in the future.” Patricius looked taken aback, and Horace smiled at him. “We all know that, but there was not one single inhabitant of this village who didn't offer themselves instantly when they heard what you had done for me, my lord.”

Patricius turned his head away for a moment as he struggled to keep his composure, and Tordir moved closer to him, careful not to touch him but letting him feel his warmth and his love. They walked side by side for the rest of the way in silence, and Patricius had his hands full with keeping Horace's family from kneeling down before him a couple of minutes later, shooting Tordir pleading glances when Matilde and Helene took him in the middle to guide him over to the festively set up dining table.

“We can never thank you enough for what you did for us, my lord, there are no words to express our gratitude!” Matilde thanked her Wraith Lord, surprising Tordir afterwards as she came to him to guide him to the table as well. “Please take the seat beside your chosen consort, sire, it is such a pleasure and honor to have you as our most welcomed guest!”

Tordir dropped down on the chair beside Patricius, not sure whether he should be amused or scared to find himself in the focus of Matilde's and Helene's undivided attention all of a sudden. Patricius kept his face impassive, but Tordir had the suspicion that his Wraith boy enjoyed seeing his master confused and speechless for once more than he actually should do.

Erick and Clio snickered, guiding their father to the other end of the table. “Thank you for saving our father's life, my lord,” Erick said solemnly with a deep bow before he ushered his mother and his aunt to sit down in between Tordir and Horace. “He has always been the center and the heart of our family, and your gift gave us our heart and center back.”

“I only did what was right, Erick,” Patricius said quietly, but Clio shook her head. “No, you did much more, sire. Please, stay where you are, mother, Erick and I will serve you tonight!”

It didn't take long until Tordir found a plate with deliciously smelling food placed in front of him and to his joy, Patricius took his spoon to take a generous bite from his plate too. Clio had been so foresighted to fill his plate with vegetables only, she apparently knew her lord well enough to know that Patricius was one of the Wraith who refused to touch meat.

The conversation circled around the market and the forthcoming Christmas party in Atlantis, mostly discoursed between the humans sitting at the table, but Tordir hadn't expected Patricius to talk much, and he was pleased that his boy listened attentively and looked relaxed and comfortable, answering friendlily to every question and asking interested questions about the well-being of certain inhabitants like the blacksmith and his pregnant wife himself.

The dessert was as delicious as dinner had been, a salad made of Tordir's favorite fruits, and Patricius finally laid his spoon aside and cleared his throat.

“Are you ready to hear the story of your ancestors again, my friend? I would prefer to tell it to my mate with you being there and listen to it as well.”

Horace bent his head in a brief but respectful bow. “Of course, my lord, it is about time for my family to hear the story of their ancestors too at last.”

Patricius straightened his shoulders, his gaze directed at something only he could see. Tordir instinctively reached under the table to entangle their fingers on Patricius' thigh, and the Wraith began to speak, lost in the memories of events that had happened centuries ago.

“Life in the Pegasus Galaxy was rather different from what you know nowadays, my race had recovered from the terrible war against the Ancients about two or three thousand years ago, Atlantis was lost for the humans living here, and too many Queens and their Hives fought against each other to gain the upper hand. A few reasonable Queens warned their sisters that the human races living in Pegasus needed more time to recover from the cullings, but the others didn't want to listen to them, having to feed their hungry crews, and this led to some of the Hives starting to cull their own worshiper colonies because there weren't enough planets left for all of us. Our worshipers had always been protected before these days, being in danger of being culled by hostile Hives, but never by their own ones.  
The Queen I had the honor to serve was wise and kind, and when one of the colonies contacted our Hive after a bloody culling of their own Queen, she decided to help the desperate worshipers and take them under her protection. Our Hive fought against the Hive of the other Queen and my Queen died in the battle, saving her crew before she sacrificed herself.  
Ever since then, I have been their Commander, fulfilling my Queen's last wish to protect her colonies and command her crew with wisdom and kindness until there would be another Queen worthy enough to become her successor. This has never happened as you know, and I kept the promise I had given my Queen before she died and took this colony under my protection. The other Queen attacked us again just when we were about to send out a scout ship to land on the planet, and Commander Germanus surprisingly came to our help.  
He had lost his own Queen in another battle, she had been the younger sister of my Queen, and he felt obliged to help us against the hostile Queen who didn't respect the sacred laws that had been enacted millenia ago to protect our most faithful human worshipers. Commander Germanus didn't become the other lord of this colony right away, but when the Wraith realized that they couldn't go on like that and decided to go into hibernation for hundreds of years except for a few Hives staying awake to protect their sleeping brethren, I remembered what he had done for us and contacted his Hive again. He agreed to take turns with me so there would always be a Hive protecting this colony.”

Patricius went silent, and Tordir stroked the back of his hand with his thumb, deeply touched by what his beautiful Wraith had just told. Horace and his family sat there with tears in their eyes, and it was the mayor who finally spoke up first.

“The day you came to save my ancestors was the happiest day in the history of my people, sire. You brought peace and happiness to us, and you have always kept the oath you had sworn to your dying Queen, my lord.” Horace looked at Tordir when he continued with the story.

“My lord has told you only half of the story, and I know that he did that to spare me and my family, but you need to know the whole truth, sire.”

Tordir frowned. “Please don't call me sire, Horace, nothing has changed between us.”

“Of course it has, sire. You are the one our adored lord has chosen to be worthy enough to become his caring mate, and the correct addressing for the mate of our lord is sire.”

The Runner suppressed a groan. “I feel honored that you feel this way, but Tordir will do perfectly fine! I will make this an order if I have to do that, Horace!” Tordir gazed strictly at the older man, but he sighed in defeat when he felt Patricius flinching beside him. “Don't tell me that I'm going against some rules with that,” he almost pleaded, turning his head to look at the Wraith. Patricius' face was an impassive mask, but Tordir knew him well enough to sense that he did that only to hide his uncertainty.

“Not really against our rules, but against our traditions, Tordir.” Patricius' voice gave nothing away, but it had a tensed undertone, and Tordir knew when he was defeated. “Alright, I will accept the sire in public, then. But does it really have to be here in private too?”

The ancient Commander relaxed. “No, it hasn't, my mate. Horace is the mayor of our colony, and he and his family are valued friends, we can be less formal in private.”

Tordir nodded contentedly. “Very well, Horace, you've heard what my consort has said. Please call me Tordir in private.”

Horace nodded his head. “Thank you, Tordir, it's a great honor that you think so highly of us.” He took Matilde's hand lying on the table to entangle their fingers.

“My family has always belonged to the wealthiest and highest ranking families of this colony, and some of my ancestors took advantage of that. They made a deal with their Queen – the one who culled her own worshipers later – deciding who of the worshipers was worthy to get the Gift of Life and who of them should be taken to feed the drones of their Queen. They ruled our colony with an iron hand, spreading fear, mistrust and hate, and no one dared to stop them because they had the support of the Queen.  
It took a long time until the youngest son of the cruelest one of my ancestors had enough and dared to stand up against his own father. He was the one who contacted the Hive of our lord's Queen, and he fought against the drones the other Queen had sent out to kill her own worshipers together with the others instead of hiding himself like his father did it. The worshipers who survived asked him to become their new mayor later, and he agreed, but he signed a contract with our lord that the descendants of his family should never get the Gift of Life to make amends for what our family had done to their own people for so long.  
From that day on, my family served our new lords with devotion and loyalty, and the contract has never been broken until yesterday.”

“Your ancestor was a honorable man who wanted to make sure that his people should never have to live in fear again, but times have changed, and your family have indeed served Commander Germanus and me with greatest devotion and loyalty, Horace. It is time to make a new contract and honor the love and devotion all of you have always gifted us with. You are my friend, I couldn't let you die.”

“You are right, my lord, my husband has always served you with all of his heart, and your gift is the proof that times have indeed changed. I know that there are still Wraith left who are a threat for us, but we have faith in you and the Second Alliance, faith and hope that there will be a time in the future when no human has to die because of the feeding any longer,” Matilde said, and the ancient Wraith Commander smiled at her.

“I hope that too, Matilde, I really do,” he said, and Erick lifted his glass in the air to ease the mood a little bit. “Here's to the future, here's to the Second Alliance,” he exclaimed, and the others followed his example, lifting their glasses too, six humans and a Wraith, united in the hope that they would find a solution for the feeding problem that would allow both races to live together in peace, no Wraith dying of starvation and no human dying because of the feeding anymore.


	9. Difficult Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricius and Tordir have finally arrived on board Patricius' Hive. Now he has to confess to his second-in-command that Tordir won't become his chosen consort but his mate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry that there is still no mating, but I thought it better to let their mating have a chapter on its own. The next one, scout's honor. This talk was important to Patricius, so please bear with me.  
> As always, please don't be silent readers but talk to me, leave comments and kudos for Master Tordir and his Wraith boy Patricius. <33

Commander Patricius released Tordir from the buffer of his Dart, his fingers trembling visibly as they pressed the small button on the console before him.

He longed so badly to become Tordir's chosen consort that his feelings almost choked him, but he still feared that his crew would look at him differently when they learned that their strong and powerful Commander wanted to be claimed by this special human as his chosen consort rather than being the one offering his claim to the Runner.

Tordir was for sure worthy and powerful enough to become the mate of a proud and fierce Wraith, a remarkable human who had survived more than fifteen years as a runner, fooling and defeating each and every Wraith who had thought he would be an easy prey, but the Commander had lived long enough to know that a lot of his brethren didn't share his view on things.

Patricius needed a moment to collect himself again before he could leave his Dart, finding his master standing beside the small plane with a calm face, waiting patiently for his boy to join him and take him to the bridge. The ancient Commander felt paralyzed and uncertain when he saw two of his crew-members approaching them, two young officers whose faces displayed the relief they felt about their Commander's safe return rather openly.

Patricius could feel their shy attempts to contact him mentally in his head, seeking comfort and reassurance out of their superior's mere presence; and he took a deep breath and bonded superficially with them, sensing that they would feel confused and rejected if he didn't allow this intimate contact after his unexpected longer absence.

The High Commander had promised him to send a message to his Hive to inform his crew about his delayed return, and the younger crew-members had surely mused and worried about the possible reason for his late arrival.

 _'Commander! Welcome back on board!'_ the officer with the longer hair now greeted him with joy and relief, and Patricius swallowed when he noticed that the young Wraith had tied two thick strands of his hair back in the same way he did it to keep his long silvery mane out of the way. The other Wraith had dreadlocks tied back to a ponytail at the nape of his neck, but Patricius could see the furtive and jealous glance he shot at the hairdo of his companion. It was clear to see that he wished to have such beautiful sleek and shiny long hair as the older one had, most likely because their adored Commander had sleek and long shiny hair.

Patricius was taken aback for a moment, deeply touched by what he realized only now. His crew was much more devoted to him than he had thought that they were, and the Commander didn't know how to react to this revelation.

 _'Thank you, officer, I'm glad to be back home,'_ he finally replied, greeting the other Wraith mentally as well. They stopped in an appropriate distance and with a deep bow, waiting for Patricius' next orders.

The ancient Commander hesitated. As the Commander of the Hive, it would be him walking in front of Tordir and his officers, but as the Runner's chosen consort, it would be upon Tordir to take the lead and walk in front of him, and Patricius really didn't know what's wrong and what's right any longer.

The Wraith instinctively searched for Tordir's gaze, and the Runner returned it with a brief smile tugging at his mouth. “After you, Commander,” he murmured almost inaudibly and with a short but respectful bow, but Patricius had already made up his mind in the meantime, remembering how the High Commander and his chosen consort had solved this problem in a rather elegant way.

Colonel Sheppard was Commander Todd's chosen consort, but he was also the military leader of Atlantis, and they always walked side by side to show that they were equals in rank and position as much as they were equals in their relationship.

Even Patricius' friend and junior lord of their shared worshiper colony had chosen this solution to be the best for his own dilemma with his human consort, walking beside his consort instead of expecting Richard Woolsey to walk a few steps behind him like a mate's chosen consort normally did. Woolsey was the respected civilian leader of Atlantis, and none of the Commanders or other Wraith belonging to their alliance had really expected him to suddenly walk behind Germanus after having become his chosen consort.

The Wraith living outside their alliance didn't really matter – or at least their opinion shouldn't really matter to Patricius when it came to his private life and to how he handled things with his human mate.

Even Lady Athena, the Queen who wanted to join the Second Alliance fully within the next months had changed her way of thinking and didn't stick to the old traditions as firmly any longer as she had done it before meeting the New Lanteans and accepting her honorable name from Colonel Mitchell.

The High Commander or his friend Germanus weren't the only ones who made a lot of compromises for the sake of their beloved consorts though, Commander Alexandros usually let his consort Major Lorne walk where he could protect him best, beside him, behind him or in front of him - depending on the situation.

This came mostly from Major Lorne carrying Alexandros' child, and everyone living in Atlantis or on the thirteen Hives knew that, doing the same and treating the blue-eyed major with greatest respect as the human father of the first baby of the Second Alliance, even the tradition-conscious Commanders like Justinus, Sebastinus or Leandros.

Patricius guessed that they normally preferred to walk side by side, and that Commander Alexandros actually took pride out of proving to their allies and all the other Wraith that he considered the young major equal to him in every possible way.

Patricius wasn't so sure about how Commander Raven and Colonel Mitchell dealt with this delicate topic at this point, he had never really paid attention to that, but it most likely depended on the situation too. But Colonel Mitchell was Commander Raven's chosen consort and not his mate like Tordir would hopefully officially become his mate any time soon, nor was he the military or civilian leader of the City of the Ancients, so his role was actually pretty clear. Walking behind his mate as an intermediary, showing his respect for their Wraith-allies old and established laws and traditions this way was expected from the blue-eyed colonel and certainly nothing Cameron Mitchell minded to do, having adapted to his new life among Wraith astonishing quickly.

Tordir and his two officers were still waiting patiently for him to make the first move, and Patricius straightened his shoulders and smiled back at Tordir. Smiling in public was something that didn't come naturally to him, and Tordir's gaze darkened with tenderness when he noticed the inner struggles of his boy.

“Walking beside me would be appropriate, Tordir,” Patricius said, glad that his voice didn't give his inner turmoil away. He had bonded with his Hive after greeting his officers, but it was only a loose connection, not allowing his underlings to pick up some of his deeper feelings. The two young officers lowered their heads down when the human Runner their Commander obviously valued highly stepped beside Patricius, waiting for their superior and his companion to walk past them and take the lead.

The ancient Commander could feel their surprise, but their thoughts didn't contain anything resembling disgust or disapproval, only curiosity and a vague confusion. They would learn soon enough what this was all about, and Patricius made his way to the bridge with his head held up high and a stern face, trying to remember the last time he had felt as nervous and unsure as he felt now.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

The good thing about serving together for decades and centuries, sometimes even millennia, was that you got to know each other very well, even more when you were Wraith and mentally connected most of the time, Patricius mused briefly when he reached the bridge and his second-in-command almost instantly realized what Tordir's presence on board his Hive actually meant without his Commander having to explain it to him. Others wouldn't have noticed the expression of surprise and then understanding flickering briefly over the face of his right hand before it became blank again, but Patricius did notice it, and he was actually glad that his second was that quick on the uptake.

His second-in-command was of the same height as Patricius was, but broader around his shoulders, and his hair only reached down to his shoulder-blades, not needing cords or hair clips to be held out of his face with the regular ageless features and the rather small tattoo around his left eye. It looked like a stylized Dart, and Patricius had been the one who had inked it into the other Wraith's greenish skin more than three thousand years ago.

His subordinate had been one of the few survivors of another Hive that had been destroyed by a rival Queen about four thousand years ago, and he had served Patricius' Queen first and then Patricius himself with greatest devotion ever since then. Patricius had never asked him how old he was, but his second couldn't be much younger than he himself was, maybe even a little bit older.

The Wraith serving him that faithfully had been the third-in-command of the destroyed Hive, and Patricius had always feared the day he would leave him to become the Commander of another Hive as skilled as he actually was when it came to commanding a ship and leading their underlings, but his second had never asked him to release him from his services, and he had also never tried to challenge and replace him in the long, long time they already lived together on board Patricius' Hive.

When Patricius had asked him about this shortly after saving the worshiper colony, his second had only looked at him and asked back: _'Why would I want to leave you, Commander? Serving you is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I will serve you gladly as long as you need me.'_

Patricius remembered his words as he now stepped beside his faithful subordinate and friend, knowing that it would crush him if the expression of joy about seeing him again in the other Wraith's eyes would turn into disgust and contempt after hearing everything about the seemingly good news that his superior had finally found someone he wanted to have a serious relationship with.

They were mentally linked with each other, but his second greeted him with spoken words because of the human standing beside him, something every Wraith of the alliance did when one of their human allies was around.

“Commander, it's good to have you back well and healthy. I must admit that we were a little bit worried after the message the High Commander had sent us to inform us about your delayed return,” his second welcomed him back on board with a brief bow, and Patricius noticed with relief that he didn't hesitate to greet the Runner the same way, nodding at Tordir as well. “It is our greatest honor and pleasure to welcome you on board our Hive, Runner Tordir.”

Tordir smiled at the second. “Thank you, Second. The honor and pleasure is all mine.”

Patricius dared to relax a little bit, thinking that things had gone surprisingly smoothly so far. He still wasn't sure whether his most faithful officer already suspected what he needed to tell him, or if he just behaved that way because Tordir would outrank him not only as his Commander's mate but as Patricius' chosen consort as well. He couldn't bring himself to deepen their connection, fearing what he would find in the other Wraith's thoughts, and so he only cleared his throat to buy himself some time and asked:

“Has everything gone smoothly during my absence?” He would have to tell his second what had happened on the planet, but not before his Hive knew about his imminent mating with Tordir.

“Yes, Commander, nothing you needed to worry about has happened.” The tall Wraith paused, searching eye-contact with Patricius. Wraith normally didn't need to reassure themselves or each other with such behavior, their mental bond normally working much better for that, and that his second now did that told Patricius all he needed to know.

He steeled himself for the other Wraith's next words, returning his gaze impassively. The few officers seeing to their duties on the bridge were too far away to follow their conversation, and they didn't watch them openly, but Patricius could feel the tension and insecurity about their Commander's strange behavior radiating from them. No wonder that they felt unsure and confused after the last couple of months, having seen their Commander starving himself and grieving about something he hadn't wanted to share with them, even rejecting them when they had tried to comfort him.

Patricius knew that he owed them, an explanation as much as an apology, and he could only hope that his crew would forgive him that he had let them down for so long, hiding his true self from them and pretending to be someone he actually wasn't all.

Tordir's calm presence and warmth gave him the strength to face his second, and he was about to explain himself to his right hand when other other Wraith surprised him with his next words.

“Forgive me for speaking freely, Commander, but please let me assure you how happy you're making all of us with your choice. Your crew will be excited and delighted about the news that you have accepted Tordir's offer to claim you.”

Patricius didn't know what to say for a moment, his knees buckling with both, relief and shame.

“You knew?” was all he could croak out after long seconds, and his second gifted him with one of his very rare smiles. The other Wraith wasn't fearsome or cold and unfriendly, but he was of an even more reserved nature than Patricius was, and he hardly ever smiled, mostly when he wanted to reassure scared human children that he wasn't one of the bad guys. That he smiled at his superior spoke volumes and formed a lump of gratitude in Patricius' throat.

“No, Commander, I didn't know. We all guessed that you were suffering from a broken heart over the last months, but we didn't know for sure. Your regular trips had stopped, and I had already thought for a rather long time that there was more behind them than what you had told us about your regular journeys to a secret place, but it was only a vague suspicion. But there can actually be only one logical explanation for Tordir's unexpected presence on board our Hive, and I think that I know you well enough after several thousand years to realize the reason for your nervousness and for your decision to walk beside him.”

“I see.” Patricius cleared his throat again. “And you, Second? Will I have your approval too?” Patricius longed to touch Tordir, to seek comfort in his embrace, but he resisted his strong urge and just looked at his faithful officer.

The other Wraith returned his questioning glance, and his voice was firm and gentle at the same time when he said: “I couldn't be happier than I actually am, Commander. Becoming the chosen consort of such a remarkable and powerful man like the Runner Tordir actually is is for sure a great honor not only for you, but for our Hive as well, Commander. Our crew will want to celebrate your bond together with you after your private ceremony, I hope that you will allow us to share your joy and happiness with you.”

“Of course, we will, it would be nice to have something to celebrate again. The last time we could celebrate something joyful has been long ago.” Patricius took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders until they hurt from the unbearable tension that stiffened his back.

“I'm sorry that I hid my true nature from you for so long, Second. Pretending to be someone I wasn't was easier than admitting the truth.” Now he had finally said it, and he waited anxiously for the other Wraith's reaction.

Patricius knew that he would have to explain himself to the other Commanders as well, but his crew was his closest family, some of his officers having served him for several thousand years, and he couldn't help but think that he had let them down, betrayed and deceived them by making them believe that he was like them, dominant and powerful when he was actually weak and craving for a strict master to take care of him.

His second looked irritated for the first time since Patricius and Tordir had entered the bridge, and he shot a quick sidelong glance at the Runner as though wondering whether or not the Runner had planted such thoughts into his superior's mind.

“I'm not sure what you mean, Commander. You have never done anything of this kind. You have always been our greatly respected superior, the first one of all of us being willing to sacrifice himself for our sake, leading us with greatest wisdom and devotion, always protecting us, caring for us and being our tower of strength whenever we needed you.  
We all owe you our lives for more often than we can actually count, and there is no shame in accepting the claim of a man like Tordir, that's for sure. He has defeated every Wraith hunting him ever since he became a Runner, he is strong, powerful and respected in the whole Pegasus Galaxy. I'm certain that a lot of our brethren will envy you and be jealous of you that you were the one winning the heart of this remarkable human, and their jealousy will only add to the honor that has been bestowed upon the entire Hive when Tordir offered you to claim you, Commander.  
You have always been your true self and you've never tried to deceive us. You becoming Tordir's beloved chosen consort will never change the way we feel about you, and apart from that – your private life is really nothing you needed to justify yourself for to anyone, Commander Patricius,” his right hand said, adding his name to his title, something his second had never done before, even not when their human allies had been with them.

“Thank you, Second. Your words reassure me that I don't need to hide myself from you any longer. I have done that for far too long. Knowing that we have your support and your approval will help us, because there will be a lot of people not understanding why a Wraith Commander accepts the claim of a human.” Patricius flinched at the bitterness in his voice, and he was grateful when Tordir laid his hand on his shoulder in a small gesture of comfort.

The Runner had been quiet so far even though he had tensed up when Patricius had blamed himself, and the Wraith knew that remaining quiet and letting him talk to his second like this was his master's way of showing him that he respected him as the Commander he was and considered them equals, not wanting to put him to shame in front of his officers and on his own bridge.

Patricius was glad to know that his future mate was so considerate of his reputation, but this conversation had taken its toll on him, and feeling Tordir's warmth seeping through his heavy coat helped him regaining his composure.

“I do hope that our alliance has already overcome such prejudices, Commander; and the opinion of those living outside the Second Alliance shouldn't be of any concern to us,” his second now stated firmly, and Tordir nodded at that, squeezing Patricius' shoulder. “Well spoken, Second. The High Commander gave us his blessing and his approval, and this is all my consort and I need to be happy and reassured – next to the support of our Hive of course.”

Patricius' heart clenched with a hot wave of longing and love when he heard Tordir talking about their Hive with such natural ease. Deep in his heart, he had still feared until this moment that Tordir wouldn't want to live with him on board his Hive, that the Runner would leave him alone for months again like he had done it over the past three years.

The ancient Commander was aware of how difficult it was for humans to adapt to living on board a Hive for weeks, months and perhaps even years, even for the worshipers who craved to be close to their adored Wraith gods. Colonel Mitchell was the only human Patricius knew who was actually happy with living in such surroundings, asking his mate Commander Raven to spend a couple of days with him on a planet only rare times.

Tordir had lived surrounded by the wild nature of the countless planets he had visited on his runs most of his adult life, avoiding villages and cities in order not to endanger the humans living there, it would be hard for him to give up this life and live in gloom and coldness on board a Wraith Hive instead.

But Tordir's dark eyes returned his uncertain gaze with tenderness and confidence, and Patricius drew in a shaky breath that sounded almost like a sob. “You're right, my mate, this is all we need,” he said hoarsely, leaning against Tordir's frame ever so slightly. “You will be in charge of the bridge for a while longer, Second.”

The other Wraith nodded with another brief smile. “Of course, Commander. For as long as you need me to be. I will see to the crew not disturbing you – except for the very unlikely case of a real emergency of course.”

“Thank you, Second.” Patricius hesitated again, and it was Tordir eventually taking the lead to make it easier for his beloved boy, his warm hand between his shoulders a steady and welcome weight as his master gently urged him on to move and leave the bridge at last.

“It is about time for you to show me the way to our quarters, Patricius, isn't it?” The Runner's dark voice sounded slightly amused but also tender, and Patricius tore his gaze away from the console he had stared at without really seeing anything, searching for Tordir's eyes again.

“Yes, it is, my future mate. Come with me, because I really can't wait any longer to finally become your chosen consort.”


	10. The Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricius and Tordir finally complete their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the long awaited chapter of their mating. I did my best to combine their special arrangement as master and boy with their new relationship as mate and chosen consort, I hope that I succeeded with that. I also tried to smooth out the inconsistence I had more or less created in 'What You Don't Deserve' when I wrote first about the mark on the consort's throat and then explained the bond being created by the mate filling the consort with their life-force and seed at the same time. I hope that Paricius' explanation in this chapter smoothed out this gap at least a little bit. I didn't want to re-write entire chapters or stories, and it would also explain why Raven and Cameron waited with the final act until after Cameron's final return to Pegasus - and why John was Todd's chosen consort for a rather long time without wearing a visible mark on his throat, being fine with Wraith smelling their bond but not wanting his superiors on Earth to see it right away.
> 
> I hope that this chapter will live up to your expectations, my dear readers, if you enjoyed it, please let me know and leave kudos and comments for Patricius, Tordir and me. <33

The door closed behind them with a quiet sound, and Patricius' footsteps faltered as his eyes caught sight of the familiar surroundings of his quarters. Being here again felt strange and comforting at the same time; so much had happened since he had left his private rooms that it felt more like a lifetime than the few days that had actually passed since he had stepped out of his refuge and set foot on the gloomy corridor that had led him to the Dart-bay.

The Wraith Commander inhaled a shaky breath, fighting against the nervousness that threatened to overcome him. He had so longed for this to happen, for Tordir to finally become his mate, but all he felt now was fear and uncertainty about the forthcoming events; and the ancient and normally dangerous predator stood there frozen in place, his golden cat's eyes flickering nervously over the greenish walls and the dark-wooden furniture of his quarters.

Two calloused but tender hands cupping his face made him focus his unsteady gaze on the human standing before him again, and Tordir's unguarded expression calmed him down a little bit. It was comforting to know that his master felt the same insecurity that tightened Patricius' throat as well, and he drew in another shaky breath and licked over his dry lips as he returned Tordir's attentive gaze.

“You are nervous, and I understand that quite well, my beautiful Wraith boy, because I am nervous too. We have to do this together, and you have to help me and tell me what you need me to do to make this a wonderful and unique experience for you, Patricius. I am your caring master and I feel responsible for your well-being and pleasure, but this is as new for me as it is for you, and I don't know enough about this special way of bonding to do this without your help and your guidance.”

Patricius swallowed, trying to relax his shoulders that hurt from the tension. “I will do my very best to please you, my master,” he whispered, and Tordir sighed and pulled his head close to kiss him gently.

“You don't have to please me, Patricius. You are my beloved boy, and your needs and your pleasure will always come first to me. Don't fear that you could disappoint me in any way. You loving me and surrendering willingly to me for your own pleasure as much as mine will always be enough for me to be happy and fulfilled. This is not about you having to prove anything to me, and there will be only one rule tonight, boy - an important rule you have to stick to - but this rule is only for your own sake and comfort.”

“Which rule, master?” Patricius whispered, and Tordir kissed him again, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Honesty, boy. You have to be honest with me and tell me how you need us to be together to complete our bond. Don't be afraid that anything you want to tell me about our bonding could displease me, because it surely won't as long as you're honest to me and tell me openly what you need.”

Patricius nodded, and the relief coursing through him made his knees buckle. “Thank you, my master. I will be honest to you.”

Tordir's eyes darkened, and his hands still holding Patricius' face warmed him with their tenderness. “Tell me how you want us to bond, my beloved Wraith, tell me how you want to become my chosen consort tonight,” the Runner encouraged him, and Patricius cleared his throat and straightened his back.

“If two Wraith bond with each other this way, then the mate will fill their consort with their life-force during the mating, meaning that they give the Gift of Life to their consort in the same moment when they... climax. You are not Wraith, so I have to feed on you while you... come...” he started huskily, searching for the right words for this needed and important but yet pretty awkward and embarrassing explanation.

Tordir nodded, stroking his cheek again. “I see. I had actually expected something like this. Sinamore gave both of us a large dose of his and Atreyus' life-force, so this shouldn't be a problem, I guess?”

“I don't think so. It is different from the feeding when we're hungry, more like sharing life-force. It's hard to explain, but there are many different ways to feed or to give the Gift of Life,” Patricius said hesitantly, not sure how to explain something so difficult to a human who could never fully understand how Wraith fed on humans or shared their own strength with them.

Tordir smiled at him, sensing his new nervousness. “You're doing fine, boy, don't be afraid, please. Nothing you say to me will anger me in any way, I promise you.”

“Thank you, Tordir. It is hard for me to talk about all of this, but I'll do my very best to explain everything to you in an understandable way. Feeding on you when you come inside me will change both of our scents permanently, and every Wraith will know that you are the mate of another Wraith and that I am the chosen consort of someone else. When we're together, they will know that we have bonded this way and that you are my mate and that I am your consort, not the other other way around – which would be the 'usual' way in most cases.  
The mark on my throat will mostly be for letting humans or Wraith with an impaired sense of smell know about our bond, young Wraith for example. It is also a first and temporary bond between a mate and their future consort, a bond that announces an agreement between a couple - when the mate has offered their claim to a consort and the consort has accepted it without them being able to actually mate right away. It can be annulled again if one of them changes their mind, which is much harder to hardly possible any longer after the real act of mating and completing such a binding bond.  
Our sense of smell becomes as sensitive as it normally is only when we start to feed during our adolescence, and Commander Kilian claimed his consort Albert this way temporarily when Lady Athena's former Commander wanted to claim Albert by force. The mark wouldn't be necessary, but it is important to us, especially for those of us who deal with humans on a regular basis, just like me and my brethren from the Second Alliance are doing it.  
Human teeth are normally not strong enough to break our skin, so I'm not sure if you can actually leave a visible mark on my neck, but I want you to at least try it.”

“I want that too, my beautiful boy.” Tordir kissed him again, hungry and passionate this time, and his forceful desire for his boy pressed hard against Patricius' abdomen when he pulled him close. Patricius was still too nervous to be hard and aroused, but his cock stirred interested when the human's desire penetrated his nose and his sensor slits with its unmistakable scent.

“A human becoming the mate of a Wraith has happened only a few times as far as I know, and I'm not sure if me coming together with you while I take your life-force would perhaps change our scents in the wrong way. I really don't want others to think that I am your mate, my master, so it would be for the best if I didn't come together with you, but either before you or afterwards – if I'm allowed to come at all, that is...” Patricius mumbled, suddenly feeling uncertain again about Tordir's intentions and decisions, lowering his eyes down at the slightly misty ground.

There was a short silence between them, and Patricius didn't dare to breathe as he waited for the reaction his master would show. The Runner kept his promise not to get angry at anything Patricius might say though, and his fingers under his chin were only gentle and tender as he raised Patricius' head to look him in the eyes.

“Do you really believe that I would merely think of doing that to you, Patricius? Being so cruel to leave you unsatisfied in our special night – just to prove my power over you as your master? I love you, my beautiful Wraith boy, and I would never do that to you. I really hope that we are far beyond this at this point.”

Tordir's voice was gentle and more surprised than hurt, and the Wraith felt ashamed about his words that had come from his confusion and uncertainty about their special kind of relationship over the past three years. He didn't know how being Tordir's devoted boy and his chosen consort could fit together at the same time, and the Wraith was grateful when he saw the strong confidence in Tordir's dark eyes that assured him that it was possible if they only believed in it and in their love for each other.

“I'm sorry, Tordir. I didn't mean to offend you,” he whispered, burying his face in the warm crook between his shoulder and his neck. Tordir's familiar musky scent calmed the inner turmoil raging inside him, and his master taking him firmly in his arms reassured him that the Runner wasn't angry with him.

“I know, Patricius. Our bond is for sure an uncommon one, and we have to find a way to make everything work for us. I will always be your caring and strict master when you need me to be that for you, my beloved boy. There will be times when I'll forbid you to come or to touch me without permission, that's for sure, but what I do will always be in your best interest. But tonight is about us forming this strong and unbreakable bond between us, and I want it to be wonderful for you. Me telling you not to touch me or not to come would surely diminish your joy and pleasure, and I would never do that to you.”

Patricius relaxed, feeling stupid and angry with himself that he had had such doubts in the first place. “I'm so sorry, Tordir, I actually know that you wouldn't do that. It's just so...”

Tordir kissed his hair. “I know, it's the same for me, Patricius.”

They stood like this for a few seconds again, and Patricius inhaled deeply the human's delicious scent, Tordir stroking his back in tender circles waking his manhood up at last. The Runner growled ardently when he felt Patricius' desire poking against his hipbone, pulling him close and cupping his backside. “What would you prefer, my consort?” he asked, referring to Patricius' explanation that they shouldn't come together with his question.

The Wraith Commander thought about that for a minute. “I think I'd prefer to come after you, when you're leaving your mark on my neck. We are very sensitive there, and someone leaving their mark on our throats is a very pleasurable experience for us. It normally happens during the mating, but this will probably be too difficult for you, so you should better do it afterwards, I guess...”

Patricius paused as he gathered his courage for his next words. “I only fear that I won't be able to hold back for long enough, so you'll have to help me here and order me to hold back, my master.”

“I can do that, boy.” Tordir's lips grazed his sensitive ear, and Patricius shivered with need. The Runner drew back a little bit to look at him. “Thank you for being so honest with me, my beloved boy. I know that it has been hard for you. I long to make you mine so badly, Patricius, please tell me that you want that too.”

Patricius smiled shakily at him. “I want that too, Tordir, more than anything. Please claim me, I need to be yours, my master.”

Tordir growled again, and his kiss took the Wraith's breath away with its passion and longing. Tordir's tongue was everywhere in his mouth, claiming and conquering and teasing, licking and probing until there was no spot left he hadn't caressed and stroked and explored, and they were both panting when the Runner finally allowed him to get some air back into his starved lungs.

“Stay still, boy, I want to undress you now,” Tordir said hoarsely, and Patricius stood perfectly still as his master removed his clothes from his trembling body, folding them carefully and laying them over the backrest of the chair within his reach. They were still standing in Patricius' living room which he also used as his private office, but they would find their way to his bed room soon enough, the Wraith was sure about that.

He shivered when the cool air of his quarters grazed his flushed skin, but Patricius stood still, letting his master undress and caress him. Tordir stepped back when he was naked, his eyes roaming over his frame with obvious delight.

“You're so beautiful, Patricius, so beautiful, my wild, wild Wraith boy.” The Runner's voice was hoarse, and he raised his arms and smiled at him. “Undress me, my consort.”

He didn't need to say that twice, Patricius stepping forward to liberate his master from his clothing with deft fingers and practiced ease without hesitation. He knelt down to unlace Tordir's heavy boots and pull his leather trousers over his strong legs together with his underwear, and Tordir stepped out of them without any sign of shame or embarrassment. The human's impressive length sprang free, and Patricius felt a strong wave of longing and desire surge through him. He looked up at his soon-to-be-mate with hooded eyes, remembering what his master had said about his rule that he wanted Patricius to be honest with him.

“My master, please, let me blow you, let me pleasure you with my mouth at first. Please, I need to do that before we...” his voice trailed off, and Patricius' hands clenched with fear that his master wouldn't allow him to do what he needed to do.

Tordir carded his fingers through his long mane falling untamed over his back and covering his naked body like a silvery curtain. “Just do it, boy,” he gave his permission, apparently sensing how much his boy needed this kind of reassurance right now. He hadn't even finished his sentence when Patricius already surged forward, enclosing his long shaft with his lips, desperate to feel him and taste him on his tongue.

The proud Commander felt the tension leave his body, and he closed his eyes and focused on how Tordir's hard cock filled his mouth so perfectly, the tip tasting salty with the pleasure their ardent and heated kiss had milked from him. Patricius sucked and licked, his only goal to satisfy his beloved master completely and prove to him that he was worthy to become his chosen consort, Tordir's calloused fingers stroking his hair all the while.

Patricius took his hips in a firm grip to help him keep his balance, and he moaned ardently when he felt the human getting close rather quickly, swallowing him deep and swirling his tongue around the engorged head of the throbbing member buried to the hilt in his mouth. Tordir groaned hoarsely when the sensations became too much and he exploded in a first climax, feeding his eager boy with his hot release. Patricius swallowed every drop, licking his master clean when Tordir had nothing more to give. He was hard and aching, but he didn't try to touch himself, trusting his master to know what's best for him.

After another minute, the Runner pulled him back onto his feet and kissed him hard and demanding before taking him on his arms to carry him over to the door leading into Patricius' bed room.

“I will make you mine now, Wraith,” the Runner growled, “when this night is over, there won't be any doubts left about whom you belong to, Commander,” kicking the door shut behind them with his foot.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

More ardent kisses followed while Tordir arranged Patricius in the middle of his large bed the way he wanted him to see, spread out onto the soft sheets in all his astonishing alien male beauty, the Runner taking his time to caress every dark line of Patricius' various tattoos until his boy shivered under his touch with raw need, his cock straining proudly into the air.

The human considered his boy contentedly as he made himself comfortable between his spread legs to prepare him for their mating, his slicked up fingers probing Patricius' quivering entrance. Tordir's dark eyes never left Patricius' face when he finally pushed in after what felt like an eternity to the aroused Wraith, and Patricius gasped loudly with the sensation of long fingers filling and exploring him so intimately. He didn't know how he should hold back for long enough, the fire of his desire burning high in his groin.

His master chuckled, a low and throaty sound that sent another shiver through his body, and Patricius couldn't hold back his strangled cry when Tordir enclosed his aching manhood with his free hand all of a sudden. “My master, please, I cannot hold back if you do that!”

“I don't want you to hold back, my beautiful boy. I want you to come from my hand, it will make it easier for you later when I take you not to come too soon.” Tordir started to stroke him in a steady rhythm, matching the movements of his fingers pushing into his secret core with his firm strokes, and all Patricius could do was to surrender to his master and the intense pleasure his skilled massage aroused in him, the heat of his climax building at the end of his spine without him being able to do anything against it.

The steady up and down on his rock-hard cock made his mind spin with desire and need, and his master had taken him often enough to know where his most sensitive spot was, curling his fingertips into the small bundle of nerves with every deep thrust in.

His release washed over him before Patricius had actually grasped what was happening to him, painful in its intensity. He could feel Tordir's gaze upon his face, his master watching him attentively as he shuddered and shook through his high, but his own eyes closed shut of their own will, the ecstasy and pleasure too much to keep them open.

“Ah, just like that, my beautiful boy, give it all to me,” Tordir praised him, stroking him through his orgasm until Patricius went limp beneath him with a gasp and a last heavy shudder, trapped in the warm glow of the aftermath.

The Runner pulled his pliant body into his arms, seating him in his lap and slowly pushing into him without meeting any resistance. Patricius was wide and relaxed from his forceful orgasm, the mushy warm feeling in his groin making it easy for his master to enter him smoothly. Patricius wrapped his arms around Tordir's broad shoulders with a happy sigh and offered his lips to him as he straddled the Runner's thighs and lowered himself down onto his hard manhood.

His walls pulsed around the tender intruder, clenching with the after shock-waves still coursing through him, and he grew hard again, Sinamore's strong life-force granting him a quick recover from his first height and making him respond to Tordir's desire with new longing and arousal.

His master kissed him passionately and tenderly, exploring his mouth thoroughly again, and Patricius let him do it happily, his long silvery hair covering both of them as he bent down to deepen their kiss. Tordir's hands explored his back like his tongue explored the warm cavern of his mouth, tracing along Patricius' sensitive spine and pulling more shivers from him.

The Wraith Commander longed to move, but Tordir's hands kept him from doing that, keeping him pressed down onto his lap, even though the throbbing hardness buried deep inside Patricius' channel proved to him how aroused his master was and how much he desired him.

“Need you, my mate, need you to take me, to fill me!” he whimpered when it became too much, his body jerking with the need to move to ease the tension in his tight passage, and his master growled at his lips and kissed him again, cupping his backside with both hands and finally allowing his boy to move, lifting his body up just to impale him on his hard cock again.

“You will hold back for me, boy, you won't come before me, understood?” the human ordered him strictly, and Patricius gratefully nodded his head, Tordir's hoarse order helping him to keep his self-control. “I won't come before you, Master,” he ground out, drawing in a shuddering breath at the sensations their ardent coupling aroused in him.

Their grunts and groans filled the otherwise silent bedroom, and Patricius focused on pleasuring his master to keep himself from coming too soon, their mating meaning too much to him to mess this up and lose control before they were able to complete their bond the right way.

Tordir's lips caressed his flushed face, whispering words of love and approval against his swollen mouth, and it didn't take long until his master tensed up with his approaching orgasm. “I'm close, boy, take what you need to take from me to let me become your caring mate,” the Runner murmured huskily, and Patricius snaked his hand between their bodies and pressed it against his sternum, his palm slick with enzyme and his fingers flexing in anticipation.

The Wraith bit down to suckle at the human's life-force as gently as he was able to do, and the sweet ache when his precious energy flowed out of him and into his boy's hand in a steady stream pushed Tordir over the edge. Patricius could feel him spilling hot and wet against his cramping walls, and he squeezed his eyes shut and kissed his mate almost desperately to distract himself from his painful desire, clinging to the last shreds of his fragile self-control until Tordir relaxed, his softening cock still nestled against his pulsing hole.

Patricius drew his hand back with a sob, and he almost missed Tordir's whispered words when his mate drew back from his lips to graze with his teeth over his neck. “Bond with me, my consort, I want to feel what you feel when you come for me.”

Sharp teeth sinking into the small spot on his throat where a loving mate could leave their mark on their consort made him cry out, and Patricius threw his head back to give his human mate better access to his neck, his mind searching blindly for the thoughts of the human who had trapped his heart right at first sight, long before Patricius had been able to admit his deep love for the former enemy.

_'I love you, Patricius, I love you so much, my beautiful Wraith.'_

It was better than Patricius had thought it could be, the powerful wave of love, desire, care and tenderness floating through their mental bond filling every cell of his entire being, and the ancient Wraith Commander sobbed and purred at the same time, his own feelings crushing into Tordir's mind in a powerful wave of longing, ecstasy and happiness.

Hot lips and sharp teeth sucking forcefully at his neck sent electric jolts of pleasure through his body, and Patricius exploded into an overwhelming orgasm when warm fingers enclosed his aching length to stroke him to his climax again, the entire world bursting into a million glittering pieces of pure bliss and satisfaction.

It went on and on until Patricius feared that he would black out from the sheer force of his release, and he slumped against his mate with a strangled sound when it was finally over, Tordir's warm lips still pressed against his throbbing neck and their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

 _'Now you're mine forever, my beloved consort.'_ Tordir's presence in his head was so comforting, so welcome after the millennia Patricius had craved for a loving mate who would also be his kind but strict master, and he buried his face on Tordir's fragrant shoulder, inhaling greedily his scent that was still the same and yet so different now.

 _'I love you, my mate, I'm so happy to be yours. I've longed for this day to come for so long,'_ he sent back, and the Runner pulled him close and kissed his throat.

“Yes, I know, my beloved boy,” Tordir said, and Patricius could hear his words with his ears and his mind. “It was a long road for both of us, but nothing shall ever come between us again from now on. You are my boy and my consort, and I will always be your loving mate and your caring master, Patricius.”

They kissed to seal their bond and their promises, and Patricius knew that he would never feel lonely again, not with Tordir by his side, the human Runner who fulfilled and completed him in a way no other living being in the entire universe could ever do.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

The warm body snuggled close to his own was a welcome weight in Tordir's arms, and the Runner listened contentedly to the soft breathing of his sleeping consort.

They had spent almost the entire night with making love after their mating, their desire and longing for each other too strong to take their hands off each other. It had been different from the times when they had been master and boy only, and Tordir knew that the day would come when the proud Commander Patricius actually was would need him to be his strict master again, but he was grateful that they had found a way to turn their arrangement into a real relationship that was based on love and trust and not only about hidden desires and secret needs any longer.

Tordir had felt tired of his old life as a Runner for a rather long time when their paths had crossed more than three years ago, but he hadn't been able to admit it even to himself until the day Todd had opened his eyes and shown him that there was the real chance to make his dreams come true, and the human with the dark curls and eyes was looking forward to his new life as Patricius' mate.

It would take him some time to get used to living on board a Hive, but with the approval and help of Patricius' second and their crew, it would be possible, and this was actually all Tordir needed to know.

The Second Alliance offered every living being a chance to live in peace and freedom in the Pegasus Galaxy, and Tordir felt honored and happy to be a part of this alliance and make his home a better place to live in.

The Runner closed his eyes with a small sound of happiness and contentment, letting his guard down at last as he allowed his muscles to relax and the deep slumber of satisfaction and exhaustion to claim him, his beloved consort wrapped safely in his arms.

There would be obstacles in their way and hardships to overcome, but their deep love and strong bond would help them to overcome they all, and this was all that mattered in the end, this and the friends and family they had won, friends and family who would always be there for them and support them just like Tordir and Patricius would help and support them whenever they would need help and support. This was what friends and family were for after all, and Tordir was determined to prove himself worthy of being a member of the Second Alliance and help bringing peace to the Pegasus Galaxy and its inhabitants, no matter whether they were humans or Wraith.

Tordir fell asleep with a smile on his face, his arms holding his beloved boy close as he followed Patricius into sleep and his dreams about a happy future together.


	11. Stronger Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricius and Tordir are mates now, having completed their strong bond, and they should be happy together. But life sometimes takes unexpected turns, and there is still a final lesson Patricius has to learn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers,  
> the last chapter about their mating has gotten less feedback than the previous ones, and I fear that it wasn't really to your liking. Therefore, I decided not to write an extra chapter with Patricius and Tordir visiting the Christmas party in Atlantis, but to end this story today with the final chapter I had in mind for a rather long time.  
> I really hope that you will like this conclusive chapter better than the last one, your kudos and comments for Patricius and Tordir's happy end would really mean a lot to me.
> 
> I want to thank all of you for reading this rather uncommon story about the amazing race the Wraith actually are, and especially those who supported and encouraged me with kind words and those little hearts. Your feedback was my reward for having spent a huge amount of my rare free time with writing stories for you, and it was crucial for me to stay motivated.
> 
> A special thank you goes to Cecio. I cannot thank you enough my dear for having encouraged me to come back to my beloved Wraith, without you, this story would probably never have come to a real end - as there wouldn't have been the other updates I've writen over the last couple of weeks. Thank you so much for all of your lovely and kind words and your ongoing support, praise and encouragement. <33
> 
> I wish all of you a Happy New Year, may 2018 be a good year for you!

_Several months later, on the other side of Pegasus:_

 

The screaming inside his head was deafening, drowning out every other sound until he feared that his skull would burst from the unbearable noise that seemed to fill every cell of his being.

Commander Patricius held his ground before his console nevertheless, his face a stony mask as he tried to maneuver his Hive away from the enormous forces of the yellow-white sun that filled the large screen, its lethal prominences licking at the power shield that was the only thin layer between the blazing star and the giant spaceship that protected it from being burnt until there wouldn't even be the tiniest crumbs of ashes left from them.

The Hive screamed in agony in his head, its primitive instinctive intelligence and sentience writhing in mortal fear as the power shield collapsed for the fraction of a millisecond and the next prominence set an abandoned section at the rear of the spaceship on fire before the power shield grew back to the twenty percent that was left of it.

The first and most dangerous prominence had let Patricius' Hive drop out of the hyperspace, and they had fallen back into normal space far too close to the star to escape it without damage. The ancient Commander was angry with himself that he had taken the direct but more dangerous route back to Atlantis instead of the longer but safer one, but it was too late to cry over spilled milk now, and Patricius' only concern was to rescue his Hive and every member of his crew and the precious cargo he had to deliver on the other side of the galaxy.

His Hive was his home, had been his home for thousands of years, and he wouldn't let a damn star end its life just like that, because the Hive would die just like all of them if he didn't succeed with his attempts to save them before the G-forces of the huge sun would tear his ship into a million pieces.

The Wraith bundled the thoughts of each and every member of his crew in his head, ignoring the desperate cries of his ship with grim determination. His mate stood a few steps behind him, a calm presence in the storm of the too many raging and whirling emotions in his brain he needed to bring under control and focus on the normal drive of his Hive to fly them out of the inferno.

The Hive bounced and shook in the lethal grip of the forces threatening to tear it apart like a wild animal, and Patricius grabbed the console to keep himself upright, watching from the corner of his eyes one of his officers flying through the air as the next prominence hit the power shield at the rear of the Hive. He landed on the floor with a dull sound, lying there for a second before he crawled back to his console with a growl.

Patricius clung to the Runner's calm and strong thoughts of reassurance, the unwavering confidence the human radiated that his Wraith consort would let the miracle come true and rescue them from the sun that kept them in its dangerous embrace floating into him and easing the horrible pain behind his temples for the tiniest bit. The ancient Commander gathered the last ounces of his strength, his fingers gliding over the console as he redirected the remaining power reserves to the normal drive with the help of his crew, the short mental orders he sent out to the different decks audible in the entire Hive.

_'We need more power for the normal drive, officer! Increase the power of the port shield, second!'_

Patricius felt a wave of pride surge through him when his crew functioned like one single being again, carrying out his orders without any delay or doubts, the chaos of countless different and scared minds united to a new and stronger entity, melting together with the sentience of their ship that slowly but steadily freed itself from the choking grip of the blazing star.

The next prominence died out thousand kilometers behind the rear of the Hive, and Patricius tore his gaze away from the screen and closed his burning eyes as he let his mind wander through his Hive to seek for the worst damages their encounter with the sun had left. One section had lost its protecting hull, but the crew-members who had worked there had been able to escape before the shell had broken, and his ship could still enter hyperspace again and reach Atlantis before the necessary repairs they would have to do after their arrival in a safe orbit over the planet where Atlantis was swimming on the ocean.

The terrible screaming inside his head slowly calmed down to an endurable whining at last, and the Wraith heaved a sigh and concentrated on making their hyper drive work again. His officers were well-trained and knew their Hive by heart, but they needed his supervision and his guidance in such situations, and for Patricius the well-being of his crew would always come first and before everything else.

The seconds and minutes stretched to hours and years, but half an hour later the violet window to the hyperspace opened in front of the Hive, and the huge spaceship slipped through, leaving the blazing star behind until it was only a tiny spot on the screen, the gaudy yellow-white glow faded to a faint memory in Patricius' mind.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

“I insist on talking to the Commander!” the loud shrieking voice made Patricius flinch, and he pulled a face as his oversensitive sense of hearing let another wave of searing pain shoot through his tortured brain. The tall Wraith with the long silvery mane was glad that he was freshly fed because otherwise he would have broken down after saving his ship and his crew from the danger of being burnt by a huge star, and he really couldn't deal with screaming humans at the moment.

Saro Wyndal, the former mayor of an almost forgotten colony of Geniis they had saved before their encounter with the star, stormed onto the bridge of the Hive without bothering that passengers weren't allowed to come here, coming to a halt before the console where Patricius and Tordir were standing with a furious look on his face.

“I insist on getting a detailed report of what has just happened, Commander! How could you put us in such danger!” he shouted, staring at Tordir reproachfully and gesturing wildly with his hands.

Patricius blinked, not sure what was just happening because the furious human ignored him completely and deliberately.

Tordir didn't react to the Genii's demand, just observed the plump human with the bald head and the watery eyes silently for a moment with a mocking smile.

“You're not allowed to enter the bridge, and you're not in the position to insist on anything, human!” Patricius growled dangerously before the impudent human had the chance to repeat his demand. “Plus, if you want to talk to the Commander of this Hive, then you'll better remember your manners and talk to me, because I am the Commander of this ship!”

Saro slowly turned around, disbelief and contempt written all over his face with the flabby cheeks.

“You?” he spat out, “you claim to be the Commander of this Hive? How comes that you wear a mark on your throat then? I've never heard of a Commander being the consort of a human man or woman. Tordir the Runner seems to be your mate, so he must also be the Commander of the Hive, right?”

“My relationship to Tordir is none of your business, human. You talk to me or you don't talk at all.” Patricius sent out a mental order to two of his drones to accompany the former mayor back to the quarters where the Genii were supposed to stay during their flight back to Atlantis.

Ladon Radim had contacted Atlantis and asked Colonel Sheppard and the High Commander to fly to the planet and see whether or not the colony still existed when he had found the information about them in an ancient lab, and the High Commander had decided to send Patricius and his Hive to the colony because Patricius' territory was close by to the solar system where the colony should be.

Patricius knew this region of the Pegasus Galaxy better than the other Commanders, and he had of course agreed to the request of his superior. They had just come in time to save the large colony from being destroyed by the eruption of the volcano they had built their city upon without realizing the danger, and Patricius thought that Saro Wyndal could show a little bit more gratitude for having been saved when he had thought that all hopes to escape the disaster were lost.

Colonel Sheppard had sent some of his Marines with Patricius to show the Genii that the Wraith were no threat to them, and the Marines had stayed with the scared humans during his fight against the sun, being reasonable and experienced enough to know that they couldn't be of help but would only make everything worse if they disturbed him.

Most of the Genii Patricius had saved had been brave and reasonable, risking their own lives to help the other citizens during the evacuation, but Saro Wyndal had only whined and cried for help, being the first one to enter the scout-ship Patricius had landed near the city with, not caring whether or not there would be enough time to save all of his people.

He must have waited for the right moment to leave the section where the Marines saw to the exhausted and frightened humans, using the chaos that had come along with the dangerous incident with the yellow-white star to make his way to the bridge without getting caught before he had reached it.

The drones entering the bridge to take the much smaller human into their middle silenced the impudent mayor for a moment, but the look he shot at Patricius was one of pure hate and disgust. “No real and proud strong Commander would ever accept the claim of a human, Wraith! I refuse to talk to such a weak copy of a Wraith Commander!”

Patricius' golden cat's eyes shone in a dangerous light as he stared down at the plump creature. “Bring him back to his quarters and make sure that he won't leave them again until we've reached Atlantis,” he said to the drones, and the two Wraith grabbed Saro's arms and dragged the complaining and swearing human to the exit.

Patricius stared after them until they were out of sight, flinching when his claws dug painfully into his sensitive palms. He was still connected with his crew, and he could feel their indignation and confusion as if it was his own.

Everything inside him screamed to leave the bridge and hide himself in his quarters, but Patricius only gritted his teeth and focused on the screen again, Tordir's dark eyes burning a hole into the back of his head.

“How long until we reach Atlantis, second?” Patricius asked, glad that his voice didn't betray his inner turmoil. His second returned his gaze calmly, his posture straight and respectful as always.

“About five hours, Commander.”

“Send a message to Colonel Sheppard that he needs to prepare everything for sending another Hive to Ladon Radim after our arrival, we'll have to see to our repairs before we can go on another mission again.”

His second bowed his head. “At once, _Commander_.” The other Wraith said, emphasizing Patricius' rank ever so slightly as he turned his attention back to his console, his fingers gliding over the touchscreen to do as he had been bid.

Patricius did the same, his face impassive and his posture straight and stiff as a poker as he set up a new course to make sure that they wouldn't come too close to another sun again, the pained whining of his Hive everywhere inside his head. His whole body throbbed with the pain the sentient spaceship felt, but he didn't waver, just focused on his task to bring his crew back to Atlantis in one piece and without any more damage and delay. Tordir said nothing, but his hand came up to rest upon his shoulder, the light and yet comforting touch easing the ache pulsing behind his temples a little bit.

They stood like this for the next six hours until the Hive dropped out of the hyperspace right over the City of the Ancients.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Patricius was pacing up and down in their quarters like a caged big cat when Tordir entered them twenty-four hours later after coming from a short visit to Atlantis. They had reached the City of the Ancients about seven hours after their encounter with the sun that had almost cost their lives, one hour later than expected, but unharmed and as well as one could be given the circumstances.

His consort had stayed awake for the entire time and personally seen to the necessary repairs of their Hive until the High Commander had finally had enough and come on board to order him to take a break.

His stubborn consort had of course objected, but he hadn't stood any chance against the united forces of Todd and his own second, and he had eventually agreed to withdraw to his quarters and get some hours of rest.

Commander Germanus had volunteered to bring the Genii to Ladon Radim when he had heard about the incident with Saro Wyndal, and Tordir was pretty sure that the former mayor would get a very special 'treatment' during the journey – at least if Germanus' wolfish grin he had gifted the impudent Genii with was anything to go by with.

Tordir had reported to the other Commanders, Richard Woolsey and Colonel Sheppard while Patricius had seen to their crew and the damaged Hive, and the anger radiating from Patricius' friend and junior lord of their shared colony had been palpable to everyone who was at least a little bit sensitive.

Germanus was furious about how Saro Wyndal had treated another respected, valued and cherished Commander of their alliance – who also happened to be one of his best friends - and the Genii would have to pay for his disrespectful behavior, there was no doubt about that left. Tordir couldn't have agreed more with Germanus' determination to put Saro Wyndal in his place again, but he hoped that the short-tempered Wraith wouldn't go too far and endanger their still new and fragile alliance with Ladon Radim because of his righteous anger.

Tordir stopped near the entrance to watch the restless pacing for a moment before he crossed the distance between them, placing his hands upon Patricius' shoulders to make him look at him.

Patricius stopped, and the hurt and self-loathe Tordir could see in his golden eyes were a physical ache ripping right through his heart.

They had come so far, working hard on their relationship, and Tordir had been so happy to see Patricius' joy and happiness about the acceptance their announcement during the Christmas party several months ago had been greeted with. Germanus and Alexandros had been the first ones congratulating them next to Richard Woolsey, and none of the other Commanders or the New Lanteans had ever given his beloved boy the feeling that he was less worthy because he had accepted the claim of a strong and proud human.

Saro Wyndal had done greatest damage to Patricius' self-esteem as Tordir could see in his flickering gaze now, and his vision blurred for a short moment with the hot wave of red fury shooting through him.

Tordir inhaled and exhaled a few times to calm himself down again, his hard grip keeping Patricius from fleeing from him.

“Stop that, Patricius! At once! I can see what you're doing, and I have to tell you that he's not worthy that you're wasting a single thought on him!” the Runner growled, and his Wraith boy averted his eyes, too ashamed to face his master.

“But he's right. It was me setting up the course and putting our Hive at risk! If I hadn't...”

“No, he's not right, Commander Patricius! Not the least! You were the one saving all of us, you and only you! We would have been lost without you. I've been there, remember? I was in your mind, I could feel everything you've felt, and I've been a witness of what you have done to rescue all of us. No one else than you could have done what you did, no one else could have endured what you've endured to rescue us.  
Our crew trusts you with their lives, they adore and love you so much, Patricius, you of all people must know how deeply devoted they are to you. You've brought order into the chaos, you've made them function again when panic paralyzed them! You've done all of this while taking the whole impact of the damage the prominence caused, I still marvel how you managed to stay conscious and reasonable with all of this terrible screaming in your head. I hadn't known until yesterday how deeply connected a Wraith Queen or Commander is with their Hive, let alone that a Hive is truly sentient and feeling pain and fear like any other living being as well.  
He's not right, and each and every member of our crew is as furious as I am, craving to let him pay for what he did and said to you, Patricius. This impudent creature will better never cross our paths again in the future, I'm pretty sure that he won't survive it if he's stupid enough to do so!” Tordir growled, and Patricius swallowed, slowly raising his head again.

“I've never felt as humiliated as I did when he rushed to you and called you Commander...” The Wraith tried to explain, but Tordir gently laid his finger on his lips.

“I know, and I was furious at your behalf and felt worse than I've felt in my whole life – just like our crew did because of this unworthy creature. But don't let him do this to you, my beloved consort. You're a strong and powerful, brave, proud and well-respected Commander of a large and important Hive, don't let anybody tell you otherwise. What we're doing in our quarters when we're alone is none of anybody else's business, and nothing we're doing will ever change who and what you are: Commander Patricius, a valued and cherished member of the Second Alliance, and the adored Commander of our crew.  
Now stop thinking about what this stupid and cowardly asshole has said and tell me what you need to feel better again. I know that you're freshly fed and that you don't need to sleep as much as humans need to sleep when you're freshly fed, but the last two days have been exhausting, for you so much more than for the rest of us, and you really need to sleep for some hours.”

Patricius sighed and rubbed his hurting temples. “I've tried, but I can't sleep, I'm too upset.”

“I know, boy. That's why I want you to tell me what you need me to do to help you calm down again.”

The Wraith licked over his lips and hesitated. Tordir would have wished to connect mentally with him, but he sensed that Patricius didn't want that at the moment, and so he didn't ask him to bond with him, only stroked his cheek with his hand.

Patricius drew in a shaky breath. “I need your hand, my master, I... I need you to spank me - with your hand.”

Tordir pulled him close to kiss him hard. “Then you'll get my hand tonight, boy,” he snarled passionately, stepping back and folding his arms before his chest.

“Undress, boy, and go over there, face to the wall!” the Runner ordered his Wraith boy strictly, pointing at the pulsing wall next to the door leading to their bedroom. He sensed that his beloved consort needed him to be his strict master tonight, and he would give the one he loved more than life itself what he needed unquestioningly and regardless of his own wishes.

The ancient Commander obeyed hastily, and his awkward movements as he undressed without his usual elegance proved to his human master and mate that his state of mind was worse than Tordir had feared it to be.

“What do you think are you doing, Wraith?” the Runner snarled, knowing that he needed to help Patricius putting his mind off Saro's scornful words repeating themselves in his head all over again and again. “Do you want to annoy me with this weak copy of your usual performance?”

Patricius faltered in his doing and straightened his shoulders, lifting his chin up. “No, my master, of course not. I'm sorry. I can do better,” he said hoarsely, and Tordir pursed his lips. “I hope so, boy.”

Patricius removed the remaining clothes from his body as graciously as he was able to with the pain throbbing in his skull, and Tordir had to dig his fingers into his palms to keep himself from taking his exhausted consort in his arms. But this was not what Patricius needed. He wanted to be spanked, and this was what Tordir was going to do, spank his boy until he wouldn't feel like choking any second any longer.

The proud Commander stalked over to the wall when he was bereft of his Wraith uniform, facing it and bracing his palms against the organic material. Hives were self-cleaning like the City of the Ancients, the walls would absorb the traces of their encounter without them having to worry that possible visitors would see what they had done.

Tordir admired his beautiful consort for a moment, the alien male displaying himself to his master in all his glory, his magnificent mane cascading over his back down to his slim waist like a silvery waterfall. Patricius stood there with spread legs, and Tordir knew that he was hard for his master just like the Wraith knew that his human mate wanted him to be for him.

The Wraith waited silently for the Runner to do with him as it pleased him, and Tordir shrugged out of his sleeveless tunic, flexing his fingers in anticipation. It had been weeks since they had last done this, and the prospect of spanking his beautiful boy and sensing his pleasure made him hard too.

“You will hold back, boy. You're not allowed to come without permission. You will wait and hold back, and you will come the moment I'll tell you to come, or you won't be allowed to come at all tonight!”

A shiver was wrecking Patricius' slim and yet strong frame at this order, and he nodded eagerly, forgetting everything else except his wish to please his master with his submission. “Understood, my master.”

Tordir stepped closer, gently draping Patricius wonderful hair over his shoulder to have it out of the way. He would spank him like his boy needed it tonight, but he wouldn't inflict any other pain on their intimate encounter – which would be likely if Patricius' long hair got in the way while he spanked him.

Then he stepped back again, stretching his arm. Patricius drew in a shaky breath, but he didn't beg for his master to finally begin.

Tordir lifted his hand to let it hail down on the Wraith's exposed right butt cheek, pulling a groan from his beloved boy. A low growl escaped Tordir's lips, and he smacked Patricius' left butt cheek too, setting up a fast and steady pace just like he knew that it would pleasure his boy the most.

“Remember that you're not allowed to come, boy!” he reminded his howling consort, and Patricius gasped out, bracing his palms against the yielding wall as he bucked his hips up to meet Tordir's relentless smacks.

“I won't, master!” the ancient being ground out, and the hot wave of tenderness and love coursing through the Runner took his breath away.

“Tell me who you are!” Tordir demanded, hit after hit landing on Patricius' glowing backside. He stood close enough to see Patricius' impressive manhood twitch and leak milky droplets of need and arousal against the wall, but his boy wouldn't come without permission, his only wish to submit to his mate and make both of them happy with his surrender.

“I am your chosen consort,” Patricius managed through gritted teeth, but Tordir snarled angrily.

“That's not what I meant, and you know that, Wraith!” A particular hard smack caressed Patricius' right cheek again, and his boy threw his head back and howled.

“I'm your good boy, my master!”

Another hard hit reached its goal on Patricius' left cheek, hot from Tordir's hand. The Runner was hard and aching with the need to sheathe himself into his boy, but he ignored the fire of his desire burning in his groin and focused on his consort instead.

“Tell me who you are, Wraith!!”

Patricius mewled with the next hit. “I'm Patricius, the Commander of this Hive!” he growled, his fingers clawing at the wall, his sharp nails sinking into it with slurping noises. Tordir could see his legs trembling with the effort to keep himself upright, the play of steel-hard muscles under the shimmering greenish skin of his back and shoulder-blades giving the powerful and dangerous predator away Tordir's beloved boy actually was.

“Say it out loud, Commander, tell me who you are so you will never ever forget it again,” he snarled, his hand raining down on Patricius' butt of its own will, hard, fast, mercilessly.

“I'm Commander Patricius, the Commander of this Hive. I'm brave and strong and powerful, and I am proud to be the chosen consort of the strongest Runner this galaxy has ever seen. I'm your beloved boy, and there is nothing I needed to be ashamed of,” Patricius snarled at last, and Tordir growled in return.

“Yes, you are all of this. You will never ever listen to anybody telling you otherwise again, understood, Commander?”

“Understood, my mate!” Patricius sobbed, clinging desperately to the last shreds of his self-control.

“Come for me, boy, come now!” Tordir didn't recognize his own voice any longer, but it didn't matter, because Patricius' sharp ears had heard his order quite well, and the Wraith came before his human master had finished his sentence, spurting hot against the wall, his entire body shaking with the force of his release.

Tordir spanked his boy until Patricius stumbled, leaning heavily against the wall, trying to catch his breath and regain his composure. The Runner almost tore his breeches in his haste to open them, spitting into his hand to line himself up. There was no time to prepare his beloved boy or even search for the oil they normally used, but Tordir knew that his boy could take him like this if he only went slow enough - that Patricius even wanted to be taken rough and hard in this moment.

Some of the horrible tension that had stiffened his back over the last hours had finally left his body, but he was still far too tensed, still aching all over, and Tordir embraced him tightly from behind, his strong tanned arm covered with the white scars from his runs holding his exhausted boy protectively and possessively at the same time.

“Bond with me, my consort, connect our minds,” he breathed into his ear as he entered the trembling Wraith carefully and as gently as he was able to in his painful arousal. Patricius made a small whimpering sound, but he was pliant in Tordir's embrace, desperate to feel his mate as close as two beings could only be.

Their minds touched when Patricius searched for his thoughts, and Tordir flinched at the sharp pain that was still torturing his Wraith boy for more than a whole day now, instinctively trying to soothe the throbbing ache behind his forehead with a wave of comfort and love. The ancient Commander relaxed gratefully, uniting their minds like Tordir united their bodies as he slowly and gently pushed into his tight passage until he was buried to the hilt in Patricius' secret core.

The Runner entangled the fingers of his right hand with the fingers of the Wraith's feeding hand still braced against the wall, rocking them back and forth together in a slow and steady rhythm. Patricius' thoughts were a whirling mess, but the whirling slowed down more and more with every rocking move Tordir made, with every wave of love and reassurance he sent through their bond.

_'You're my beloved chosen consort, my beautiful and wild, untamed Wraith boy, Patricius. But you're also a powerful and respected Commander of a large and important Hive, and you will always be a Commander. You can be both, my chosen consort and a strong and proud Commander, and our crew loves and respects you. Don't fear that they will ever stop loving you just because you are who you are. This will never happen, and I will never leave you. You're strong, and we're even stronger together, don't you ever forget that, Patricius.'_

Tordir's tender thoughts calmed the storm that had raged inside Patricius for so long, and the ancient Commander turned his head and searched blindly for the warm lips of his mate, kissing him with passion and gratitude.

_'I love you, my mate. I need you. I'm not whole without you.'_

_'I know, my beloved boy. I need you just as much. I'm not whole without you either. But together we're strong and powerful, and together we can reach everything we want to reach.'_

Tordir let his deep love for his boy flow through their bond, and Patricius cocked his head willingly to the side when his mate sank his teeth into his smooth skin, renewing their strong bond and the visible mark that warned everyone crossing their way that this amazing being was taken and the beloved consort of a powerful and strong mate.

It didn't matter that this mate was a human Runner and not another Wraith Commander, and Tordir would those doubting Patricius' strength and skills teach a lesson they would never forget again.

 _'Come for me again, my wild Wraith boy, come for me and let me feel your pleasure.'_ Tordir ordered the Wraith gently when he felt himself getting close, and the proud Commander did, giving himself to his mate and sharing his pleasure with him as he spilled into Tordir's tender fingers of his left hand, and which had found their way down to his erection to stroke him in time to his rocking.

The Runner followed him over the edge, growling his satisfaction against the fresh mark on his neck, filling his Wraith boy with his hot ecstasy and his claim until he was totally spent and had nothing more to give.

They listened to each other's breathing as they came down from their intensive high, leaned against the wall of their Hive, Tordir's arm still holding Patricius tight.

“Time for bed, Commander,” the Runner chuckled tenderly when he felt Patricius dropping into a state of contented and sated drowsiness, bringing his clothing back in order and picking his naked boy up to carry him to their bedroom.

Patricius wrapped his arms around Tordir's neck with a small purring sound, burying his face on Tordir's naked shoulder. “You like carrying me around, don't you, human?” he murmured against his shoulder, and Tordir kissed him on his fragrant hair.

“Yes, I do, my consort.” The door closed behind them with a firm sound, and Tordir gently lowered his already half asleep consort onto the mattress, lying down beside him and taking him in his arms.

Patricius curled himself up in his arms, opening his golden eyes again to look at him with so much love and devotion that Tordir's throat went tight with emotion.

“I love you, my mate. You were right, it doesn't matter what others think about us – about me. I'm the Commander of this Hive, and I don't need to be ashamed of myself and of what and who I am. I am strong, and we're stronger together, no matter what others might think.”

“I love you too, my chosen consort. We have each other, and we have our family and our friends, here on board our Hive and in Atlantis, Patricius. You're the strong and brave Wraith Commander I have fallen in love with right at first sight, even though it has taken me far too long to admit my feelings. I will always love you and stand by your side, and this is all we need to know.”

Patricius smiled, a small, beautiful smile that filled Tordir's heart with joy and happiness. “Stronger together, you and me forever, my beloved master,” he whispered, his eyes falling shut and his breathing slowing down as he finally succumbed to sleep.

Tordir pulled him close to his warm body as he closed his eyes too, his lips nestled against Patricius' soft hair, and his quiet words were somehow still audible through the steady and happy humming of their healed Hive - even when he eventually followed his beloved Wraith into the slumber of exhaustion and satisfaction.

“Stronger together, my beloved Wraith boy. You and me together – forever.”

 

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Everything of what happened in this fic was to 100% consensual and both of them wanted it that way!
> 
> Thanks for giving this uncommon story a try, please le me know when you liked it!


End file.
